Black Love Conquers All
by EsmeElizabethBlack
Summary: Elizabeth Snape; wife of Sirius Black, sister of Severus Snape. With a hard childhood behind her, Hogwarts offers her a chance of happiness. However, dark forces are taking over and Elizabeth must learn who to put her faith in. Especially once her beloved child is born. The only characters I own are Elizabeth and Esme Black.
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth Snape sat on her bed, reading one of her mother's potions books from school, her slender fingers flicking the pages eagerly as she awed at the ingredients. The family kitchen was often polluted with clouds of smoke from her mother's many potion inventions. She was an incredibly gifted witch when it came to the art of brewing, and she had stressed to her two young children since the day they were born that they were expected to excel at the subject. Elizabeth's twin brother, Severus, had taken his mother's words to heart and studied her old potions books vigorously, jotting down notes over most of the inventions.

There was a harsh knock on Elizabeth's bedroom door and she jolted out of her thoughts, pausing at the open page. The door slammed open and her father appeared at the door, his cruel face distorted with his common frown.

"Where's your brother?" Tobias Snape asked, his eyes darting around the room as though he expected his daughter to be concealing her brother. Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders truthfully, as Severus had recently taken to leaving the house and wandering around the land behind it. He wouldn't return until Elizabeth was sent to look for him, and because of this, she knew exactly what her father was going to say next.

"Well, go and find him!" he ordered and Elizabeth nodded, leaving the book on her bed as she left, knowing that she shouldn't disobey her father. He, unlike his wife and children, didn't have any magical blood in him, and despised magic and everything that went with it. He hadn't known his wife was a witch when he married her, but had been furious when he found out, growing to hate his children when they started showing signs of magic.

Outside the house, Elizabeth tied her battered shoes to her feet and set off towards the woods, hoping that she would be right in her first guess of Severus' whereabouts. The woods were dark as the fading sunlight battled to shine through the thick trees, and Elizabeth shivered slightly as she walked, regretting not picking up her coat before she left. Up ahead, she reached a glittering river, lapping slightly against the cool grass as the wind propelled it forward. She bent down and let the water tickle her skin, and was surprised by how gentle it felt.

"… and they start training you, then you've got to go careful."

Elizabeth's head snapped up, recognising her brother's voice. She quickly headed towards it, hoping that she would find Severus soon so she could go home. She passed thick trees as she spotted her brother's greasy black hair up ahead.

"Severus!" she called out, glancing down to make sure she wouldn't trip on any loose tree roots. She looked up again and saw her brother sat on the floor, surprise and annoyance clear on his face. However, he wasn't alone. Across from him sat a young girl, about Elizabeth's age, with vivid red hair and bright green eyes. They were filled with surprise as she spotted Elizabeth coming out from behind the tree, and her hand froze around a twig she was holding out. She was incredibly pretty and Elizabeth was beginning to realise why Severus had taken to hiding away from the house.

"Oh, sorry," Elizabeth said, stopping in her step. "I didn't know you were with someone."

"Lexi, go home," Severus ordered, and Elizabeth was surprised by how much he sounded like their father. She pursed her lips slightly, annoyed at being ordered about as though she was inferior. She almost shouted back at him, but something stopped her. Severus' friend was smiling at her. It wasn't a cruel smile, as though she approved of Severus' attitude, but a pleasant one, as though inviting her to join them.

"I'm Lily," she said, patting the ground next to her, and Elizabeth happily sat down, her battered shoes gaining more dirt as she walked. "Severus says I'm a witch."

"Really?" Elizabeth asked, surprised at Severus talking about magic in front of a stranger. And then it struck her that her brother had been hiding from the house each day for quite a long time, and this Lily was most likely his friend. "Me too. I'm Elizabeth."

Lily smiled warmly at her, but dropped the twig she was still grasping and leaned in towards Elizabeth, her voice quiet.

"It is real, isn't it?" she asked, her green eyes widening as she spoke. "It's not a joke? Petunia says Severus is lying to me. Petunia says there isn't a Hogwarts. It is real, isn't it?"

"Who's Petunia?" Elizabeth asked, confused at Lily's question, but Severus rolled his eyes and cleared his throat slightly, gaining Lily's attention.

"It's real for us," he said. "Not for her. But we'll get the letter, us three."

"Really?" whispered Lily.

"Definitely," said Snape, and Elizabeth smirked at his odd superiority in front of Lily.

"And will it really come by owl?" Lily whispered, which struck Elizabeth as odd. Why hadn't Lily's parents informed her of how she'd be contacted? Did one of them hate magic, like Tobias? Did they not want her to know of her heritage? Even though Tobias had been reluctant allowing his two children knowing about magic, it hadn't stopped Eileen. She had been determined to teach them.

"Normally," said Snape, interrupting Elizabeth's thoughts. "But you're Muggle-born, so someone from the school will have to come and explain to your parents."

"She's Muggle-born?" Elizabeth whispered to Severus, which caught Lily's attention. Her eyes grew wider as she looked from Elizabeth to Severus, a worry line creasing her forehead.

"Does it make a difference, being Muggle-born?" she asked quietly, and the Snape children couldn't help sharing a concerned glance. Elizabeth had begun to like Lily, and wanted them to be friends, and certainly didn't want her to worry about the prejudice she might suffer at school because of her parentage.

"No," Severus said. "It doesn't make any difference."

Elizabeth shook her head in agreement and smiled warmly.

"Good," said Lily, sighing happily. It was clear to Elizabeth that the young girl had been worrying slightly, and she felt her brother had made the right decision in not mentioning 'pure-bloods' just yet.

"You've got loads of magic," said Severus eagerly. "I saw that. All the time I was watching you..."

His voice trailed away as Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. Severus had been watching this girl? She turned slightly to see what Lily's reaction was. She hadn't noticed the interaction between the siblings and had stretched out on the ground, looking up at the leaves and branches above.

"How are things at your house?" Lily asked abruptly.

Elizabeth looked away, feeling slightly annoyed at Severus. Had he told this girl everything? Severus had obviously wanted to impress Lily and had confided on her about their family life, but Elizabeth didn't want strangers knowing about their personal life.

"Fine," Severus replied, glancing at his sister.

"They're not arguing anymore?" Lily asked and Elizabeth saw her also glance in her direction.

"Oh yes, they're arguing," said Elizabeth. She picked up a fistful of leaves and began tearing them apart, her eyes vague as flashes of her parents violent arguments flickered in her mind. "But it won't be that long and we'll be gone."

"Doesn't your dad like magic?"

"He doesn't like anything, much," said Severus.

"Severus?"

Severus smiled briefly when Lily said his name and Elizabeth pulled herself out of her daydream, wanting to remain a part of the conversation.

"Yeah?"

"Tell me about the Dementors again."

"What d'you want to know about them for?"

"If I use magic outside school –"

"They wouldn't give you to the Dementors for that! Dementors are for people who do really bad stuff. They guard the wizard prison, Azkaban. You're not going to end up in Azkaban, you're too –"

He turned red again and Elizabeth's head snapped up, her mouth twitching into a smile. Then a small rustling noise made her turn around. There was a young girl behind a tree, her brown hair obscuring her face slightly. It appeared that she had lost her footing on the ground.

"Tuney!" said Lily, surprise and welcome in her voice, but Severus and Elizabeth had jumped to their feet at the sight of a stranger.

"Who's spying now?" Severus shouted and Elizabeth suspected that he had met this girl before. "What d'you want?"

"Who's that?" Elizabeth whispered to Lily.

"My sister, Petunia."

Petunia was breathless, alarmed at being caught. She was looking both Severus and Elizabeth up and down, clearly focusing on their ill-fitting clothes.

"What is that you're wearing, anyway?" she said, pointing at Severus' chest. "Your mum's blouse?"

There was a crack. A branch over Petunia's head had fallen. Lily screamed. The branch caught Petunia on the shoulder, and she staggered backward, bursting into noisy tears.

"Tuney!"

But Petunia was running away. Lily rounded on Severus.

"Did you make that happen?"

"No." He looked both defiant and scared, and Elizabeth knew he was lying. There was no chance that the branch had simply fallen on its own.

"You did!" She backed away, her green eyes flashing angrily as she also glanced at Elizabeth. "You did! You hurt her!"

"No – no, I didn't!"

But the lie did not convince Lily. After one last burning look, she ran from the little thicket, off after her sister, and Severus looked miserable and confused.

"Well done, Severus," Elizabeth mumbled, slightly annoyed that her only female friend had left. She threw a look of contempt at her brother and she walked off, leaving Severus alone...

A few months later, Lily had forgiven Severus and they along with Elizabeth had spent a lot of time in the woods talking about Hogwarts, their wizarding school, which was where they were heading. The journey to platform nine and three quarters was a quiet one as Elizabeth looked out of the window of the car. Tobias had allowed Eileen to borrow it so she could drive the children to the train station, but he had refused to accompany them. In fact, in the previous months, he had tried to persuade his wife to send Severus and Elizabeth to a Muggle school, even threatening her with violence once. However, Eileen simply reminded him that she was a witch and would perform some sort of curse if Tobias attempted to prevent their children from learning about their heritage.

When the three of them finally got there, Eileen grabbed her daughter's hand and marched off in the direction of platform nine and three quarters, with her son following quickly, almost tripping on his oversized jeans as he ran, pushing the trolley with both his and Elizabeth's cases sitting on it, along with their backpacks. They reached the point between platforms nine and ten and Eileen glanced around, making sure that no Muggles were watching them. She pushed Severus forwards first, as he was in control of the trolley. He rushed forward, his hands tightly gripping the handle. Elizabeth watched in awe as her brother ran through the barrier, disappearing out of sight. Eileen had told her what to expect but Elizabeth still couldn't stop a shiver of excitement run down her back.

It was her turn next. Gripping her mother's hand tightly, Elizabeth enthusiastically ran at the barrier, refusing to close her eyes in case she missed anything. She watched as the wall got closer and closer… Terror gripped her as the bricks seemed to loom on her… Everything went black…

And, then suddenly, she was back onto a platform. She grinned as she saw a scarlet train in front of her, steam puffing out of the engine. There were hundreds of people milling around; students excitedly chatting with their friends; parents anxiously checking that they hadn't forgotten anything that their children needed; animals barking, meowing, tweeting in cages, in their owners' arms or sitting on the cold platform floor.

"Come on, Ellie," Eileen said, firmly pulling Elizabeth along the platform, again, ignoring Severus as he struggled to keep up with his mother. The three of them walked down the platform as Elizabeth watched the activity around them in wonder. There was so much noise as parents and children said goodbye, the older children breezily waving as they jumped on board and the first years anxiously clutching the hands of their mothers and fathers.

"You can get on here," Eileen said, stopping suddenly at one of the doors. She quickly used her wand to raise the two cases onto the train and took the trolley from her son, handing him both backpacks. Elizabeth suddenly felt slightly awkward. She was going to miss her mother, and felt quite worried about leaving her to the mercy of her father, but excitement gripped her too much to feel guilty enough to stay.

"Goodbye, Mum," Severus said, one eye on the train, and Eileen gave him a quick kiss on his cheek before saying goodbye to her daughter and pushing the trolley away, leaving her two children on the platform.

"Come on, Lexi," Severus said, climbing onto the train and with one last look at her mother, Elizabeth followed Severus. "I'm going to get changed."

He handed her the smaller of the backpacks and walked away in the direction of the toilets. Elizabeth had to agree with his idea. She was wearing an oversized jumper with baggy jeans that had once belonged to her mother, and she was craving the newly bought uniform her mother had saved up to buy. She quickly snuck into the toilets and changed her clothes, stuffing her Muggle clothes into the backpack, happy that she wouldn't have to wear them again soon. As she was leaving, she was secretly pleased that Severus had decided to wait for her. She followed him down the train and watched as he checked each compartment, no doubt looking for a certain somebody…

Sure enough, Severus stopped outside a compartment in which two boys were sat, talking and laughing loudly. From behind Severus, Elizabeth could see Lily sitting near the window, her back to the door.

Severus slid open the compartment door and sat down next to Lily and Elizabeth took the seat next to her, noticing as she turned around that the red headed young girl had been crying.

"I don't want to talk to you," she said, turning back to face the window.

"Why not?" Severus asked, surprised.

"Tuney h-hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore."

Lily was referring to a letter that her sister had received to Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School. It was in response to a letter she had written to him, asking to also be accepted to the school, expressing a desire to study magic like Lily. However, Dumbledore had replied telling Petunia that she couldn't, as she wasn't magical. Severus had found the reply in Petunia's bedroom on the one occasion that Lily's parents had invited him and Elizabeth over for dinner.

"So what?" Severus asked.

Lily threw him and Elizabeth a look of deep dislike.

"So, she's my sister!"

"She's only a –" He caught himself quickly as Elizabeth gave him a dark look; Lily, too busy trying to wipe her eyes without being noticed, did not hear him.

"But we're going!" he said, quickly changing subject and Elizabeth smiled at him. "This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!"

Lily nodded, mopping her eyes, but in spite of herself, she half smiled.

"You'd better be in Slytherin," said Severus and Elizabeth's smile faltered slightly. Her mother and the rest of her family had been in Slytherin, and it was no secret that Severus wanted to join them, but Elizabeth was unsure. There was a lot of darkness surrounding Slytherin house, and she could certainly testify to that, given the history of her mother's family.

"Slytherin?"

One of the boys sharing the compartment, who had shown no interest at all in Lily, Elizabeth or Severus until that point, looked around at the word, his eyebrows raised. His messy black looked incredibly cared for, as though he had thoroughly adored, and his clean shoes were lazily resting on the seat next to Lily.

"Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" he asked the boy lounging on the seats opposite him. Elizabeth glanced at him, and saw that the second boy did not smile.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin," he said, his curly black hair falling in his eyes, and Elizabeth hid a smile.

"Blimey," said the first boy, "and I thought you seemed all right!"

His friend grinned.

"Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

The first boy lifted an invisible sword.

"'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad."

Severus tried to hide a snort but was unsuccessful. The first boy turned on him.

"Got a problem with that?"

"No," said Severus, his sneer contradicting him. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy –"

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" demanded the curly-haired boy.

The first boy roared with laughter. Lily sat up, rather flushed, and looked from each of the boys in dislike.

"Come on, Severus, Lizzie, let's find another compartment."

"Oooooo..."

Both the boys imitated her; one of them tried to trip Severus as he passed.

"See ya, Snivellus!" a voice called, as the compartment door slammed. The three of them walked away in silence, as something one of the boys replayed itself in Elizabeth's mind – 'Maybe I'll break the tradition'. She couldn't help but agree with the boy. She didn't want to be put in Slytherin and suddenly became fearful of where she would end up.

At Hogwarts, Elizabeth struggled to take everything in as she slowly followed the other first years into the Great Hall, keeping close to Lily and Severus. The four tables were filled with older students, some smiling at the new children, some talking in low whispers to their friends. On trembling legs, Elizabeth stopped when Professor McGonagall ordered them too and watched her pick up a very battered looking hat and place it on a rickety stool. Everyone stared at it, the first years unsure what was happening. The hat twitched and the rim of it looked as though there was a rip in it, and it almost looked like a mouth.

Suddenly, it began to sing and Elizabeth was so startled that she missed the first few lines of its song, but when she managed to focus herself, she enjoyed the lyrics, almost laughing. When it had finished, everyone in the room applauded, calling out cheers and whistles. When they died down, Professor McGonagall addressed the first years, holding up a long piece of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted."

She looked at the parchment over her glasses and proceeded to call out the names. Elizabeth watched as many students were sorted in the four houses; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin, including the curly-haired boy from the train, who was called Sirius Black, and was sorted into Gryffindor, much to his obvious relief.

Lily's name was announced by Professor McGonagall and Elizabeth watched her friend slowly move forward and place herself onto the shaky stool. The hat was dropped onto her dark red hair and a second later, yelled, "Gryffindor!"

Elizabeth heard her brother groan quietly, but ignored him. Lily was smiling as she hurried over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Sirius Black, whom she seemed to recognise and subsequently ignored.

The roll call continued and Elizabeth watched the other boy from the train also get sorted into Gryffindor and his name was revealed to be James Potter. He eagerly sat down next to Lily, who also ignored him, her green eyes fixed on Elizabeth, who suddenly realised her name had now been called. Eager to get the process over, she quickly walked to the stool and plonked herself down, finding Lily in the crowd and focusing on her, as she unexpectedly felt exposed in front of the whole school. She felt the soft hat placed on her long dark hair and felt its voice in her ear.

"Where to put you?" it said quietly and as Elizabeth stared at her friend, sat between the two boys from the train, she thought one word as hard as she could; Gryffindor. The hat seemed to be contemplating its decision and Elizabeth gripped the side of the stool, worried she would fall off with sickness.

"Gryffindor!" the hat yelled and Elizabeth gasped quietly, shocked that the hat had listened to her request. Professor McGonagall took the hat off of her head and she hurried to sit next to Lily, who grinned at her friend, and then both girls turned to watch Severus' sorting.

"Snape, Severus!"

Elizabeth watched Professor McGonagall place the hat upon his head.

"Slytherin!" cried the Sorting Hat.

And Severus Snape moved off to the other side of the Hall, away from Elizabeth and Lily, to where the Slytherins were cheering him. A boy with long blonde hair and a prefect badge gleaming upon his chest patted Snape on the back as he sat down beside him. Elizabeth smiled sadly at him but turned back to her own table, only half listening as Professor Dumbledore as he announced the school rules.

"But, now I have some words of wisdom," he said happily, holding out his hands. "Tuck in."

In front of them, food appeared in the silver plates; roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, chips, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, and ketchup. Elizabeth eagerly dug, as she and Severus weren't well fed at home. Eileen was usually too busy with her potions to focus on cooking nutritious meals, and Tobias certainly wasn't the home husband kind.

As she ate, she looked around the hall, her eyes occasionally resting on several of the students. One in particular caught her attention. Sirius Black was watching her as she chewed, his grey eyes shining intently in the candlelight. Elizabeth briefly caught his stare and hurriedly looked away, embarrassed at the attention.


	2. Chapter 2

Along with Elizabeth and Lily, there were three other girls on Gryffindor House starting their first year; Seraphina Leigh, Isabella Jareau and Paige Miller, all of whom were half-bloods, like Elizabeth. Seraphina was outgoing and extremely pretty, often receiving attention from the boys in their year, along with several in upper years. She excelled in Transfiguration but often failed in Defence Against the Dark Arts, as she didn't like competing in wand combat. Isabella was quiet, often keeping to herself. Elizabeth would often walk in on her in the library, pouring over her many books, her light brown tied up in a loose bun. She was very intelligent, coming top in most classes, except Potions, which was both Elizabeth and Lily's speciality. Paige, however, was an incredibly ordinary girl, who achieved ordinary marks and had an ordinary amount of friends. She got on well with everybody and was liked by most of her teachers.

Along with Sirius and James, there were three other boys in Gryffindor House starting their first year; Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and Lucas Robinson. Remus was quiet, clever and one of Sirius and James' best friends, often attempting to keep them in line when they performed pranks on the other students. He had slightly grey skin and sometimes looked dishevelled, but was liked by most, including Elizabeth, who saw him as one of her close friends as they grew up. Peter was also another one of Sirius and James' best friends, although he wasn't nearly as clever or as popular as them. Elizabeth often saw him running around after the boys, joining in with their jokes and pranks, but Sirius and James were clearly the ringleaders. Lucas didn't socialise with the other four boys much and was usually seen in the company of Isabella Jareau, studying furiously in the library. Like Isabella, he was quiet and hardly ever participated verbally in class. However, he was clearly gifted at History of Magic, even managing to receive top marks despite Professor Binns' awful teaching.

Over the next five years, Elizabeth flourished in the majority of her subjects, especially Potions. She was liked by all of her teachers, in particular Professor Slughorn, who thought that she and Lily were wonderful and often invited them to his 'Slug Club'. She also had many friends and was envied by a lot of the girls in her year; her long black hair, pale white skin and piercing blue eyes were enough to make anyone stop and stare for a while. However, she was also incredibly friendly, funny and willing to give anyone a chance. Everyone except Sirius Black and James Potter.

In her eyes, they had had their chance on the train back in their first year, and had ruined it by making fun of Severus. They also proceeded to prank a lot of the other students in their year and the years below them, which only made Elizabeth dislike them more. They were in most of her lessons, so she was forced to see them every day, and it seemed to her that they were trying to make friends with both her and Lily, apparently aware that they had upset the girls and hadn't gained their approval since. However, both of the boys went about it the wrong way, trying to impress Elizabeth and Lily with their spells, hexing other students as they passed.

"Can you believe that Black and Potter hexed Lucas Halliwell?" Elizabeth whispered to Lily during one of their Charms lessons. "He didn't even do anything to them!"

"I told you, they're idiots – Silencio!" Lily hissed back, waving her wand idly at her raven, which she was supposed to be silencing. It choked back a screech and fluttered on the desk miserably. "They're idiots and bullies."

"Don't be so high and mighty, Evans," Seraphina whispered next to Elizabeth, her eyes on the desk in front of her. "Sirius isn't a bully, he's just playful."

"Playful?" Lily hissed, her green eyes flashing dangerously. "Did you see what they did to Severus last week?"

"Yeah, so?" Seraphina shot back, keeping her voice low. "Snape is a Slytherin."

"He's also my brother," Elizabeth growled, catching the attention of Sirius and James, who were sat in front of them. They both turned around, grinning at the girls.

"Talking about us?" James asked, glancing at Lily, who scowled and looked away.

"Go away, Potter," Elizabeth ordered, grabbing her wand threateningly. James' eyebrows raised but he didn't turn away. Instead he glanced at Sirius, whose eyes were on Seraphina. Elizabeth also glanced at her, and suddenly noticed that she was wearing a soppy grin, and was running her hand through her silky brown hair, her gaze fixed on Sirius.

"I was simply saying that you like practising your hexes on students," she said slowly, smiling. Sirius grinned back, flicking his dark hair out of his eyes. He seemed to be enjoying the attention Seraphina was paying him and Elizabeth knew that Sirius received his fair share of devotion from the girls in their year. However, as he smirked at Seraphina's comment, Elizabeth also noticed that his eyes flickered over to her, and she could have sworn he saw him wink, but when she blinked, his eyes were firmly back on Seraphina, chuckling at a feeble joke she was telling.

Elizabeth woke up with a start. Rubbing her forehead, she swallowed hard, the contents of her dream quickly dripping away. Her mouth was dry as she blinked hard in the darkness, the moon seeping in through the frosted windows. She knew her dream had been frightening, bad enough to wake her up, but she couldn't place anything. She looked around the dormitory, glancing at each of the girls in turn. Lily's hair was spread all over her pillow as she slept, Paige was snoring softly, her mouth slightly open, and Isabella was curled up in a ball, her covers tucked in tight around her. However, Seraphina's bed was empty, and it looked as though it hadn't been slept in. Elizabeth looked towards the bathroom, but the light was off, so it was unlikely she was in there.

Shaking the covers off herself, Elizabeth crept over to her chair and picked up her dressing gown, wrapping it around her as it suddenly hit her how cold it was. Looking back to check that she hadn't woken up any of the other girls, she slowly walked down the staircase, watching for the common room fire's light to dance on the walls as she got nearer to her destination. She could hear quiet whispers from the room and when she finally reached the bottom of the stairs, she peaked around the corner of the wall.

There were two people sat on the sofa, talking in hushed voices, completely unaware they were being watched. Elizabeth leaned in closer and saw that the girl was indeed Seraphina, and she was giggling softly, playing with her hair. From this, and the boy's familiar curly black hair, Elizabeth determined that it was Sirius sitting on the sofa next to her, and that Seraphina had finally got her wish.

Determining that Seraphina was safe and wasn't going to lose any house points for sneaking out after dark, Elizabeth tried to turn on her heel and go back to bed. Unfortunately, she slipped on the step she was standing and made a loud squeak with her foot, alerting Sirius and Seraphina to her presence.

"Elizabeth!"

Cursing under her breath, Elizabeth turned back to see that Seraphina had jumped off the sofa and was readjusting her pyjamas, her cheeks slightly red. She seemed embarrassed at being caught in a compromising position and had a forced smile plastered on her face, but Sirius was grinning wickedly. He didn't seem embarrassed. In fact, the opposite. He seemed proud, as though he had wanted Elizabeth to walk in on them.

"I saw your bed was empty," Elizabeth said simply, avoiding Sirius' gaze. "I just wanted to check that you were all right."

Seraphina nodded in understanding and glanced at Sirius, who had gotten to his feet.

"Why don't you go back to bed, Sera?" he said softly, looking at Elizabeth, who raised an eyebrow. Seraphina looked as though she wanted to stay, reluctant to leave Sirius alone with Elizabeth, but Sirius kissed her gently and she surrendered. Elizabeth couldn't help but roll her eyes as Seraphina lingered on Sirius' mouth and squeezed his hand tight before slowly walking away, glaring slightly at Elizabeth as she passed. As her footsteps faded away on the stairs, Elizabeth felt awkward as she couldn't think of how to leave without appearing embarrassed and she was incredibly aware of Sirius's position in the room. He was staring at her, still grinning and it was beginning to annoy her.

"Well, good night," she said quickly and moved back towards the stairs.

"W-wait," Sirius said and Elizabeth was amazed to see that he looked a little confused. "Aren't you going to stay?"

Elizabeth furrowed her brow.

"Stay? Why would I stay? It's late and I'm tired."

"Yeah, but you're here now, so why don't we talk?"

"We have nothing to talk about, Black. You're a bully and I don't like you. Goodnight."

"I'm not a bully, Elizabeth. It's only fun. We don't hurt anyone."

Elizabeth paused. This was probably the first time Sirius had ever called her by her first name and it surprised her. However, it wasn't enough to ignore his attempt at defending himself.

"I don't think Severus sees it that way," she said harshly but this time didn't try to walk away. It was rare to get Sirius on his own; he was usually accompanied by James, Remus and Peter. He didn't seem to be hiding behind his pranks or jokes and it appeared as though he wanted a normal conversation.

"You honestly think that your brother doesn't sometimes start the duels?" Sirius asked.

"Sometimes they're not even duels, Black!" Elizabeth said hotly. "You just attack him for no reason. Why do you hate him so much?"

"It's more James than me when it comes to your brother," Sirius said, rubbing his hands slightly. "James doesn't like Snape…"

"Because both of them fancy Lily?"

Sirius' eyes widened marginally and Elizabeth smirked.

"It's obvious to anyone who bothers to look," she said shortly, folding her arms. "Only, Lily hates James because he bullies Severus. Until he gets his act together, she is never going to forgive him."

"And, what about you, Elizabeth?" Sirius asked, slowly moving forward, his voice suddenly deeper, more mature. "Will you forgive me if I get my act together?"

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked, dropping her arms as Sirius kept on approaching, his grey eyes dancing in the fire light.

"If I promise to never hurt Severus again, will you forgive me?"

Sirius was now directly in front of her. He was so close Elizabeth could feel his breath on her cheek. A rush of blood soared to her head as Sirius kept smiling at her, his hand brushing against her palm.

"Hmm, do you honestly think you can just flirt with me and I'll forget about every student you've terrorised?" Elizabeth whispered, raising an eyebrow and taking a few steps back. She smirked at the look of annoyance on Sirius' face, taking pleasure in rejecting him. Did he really think that she could be manipulated like the other girls?

There was movement by the entrance to the boys dormitory and Elizabeth turned to see three boys walking into the common room; James, Remus and Peter. Both James and Remus smirked at the sight of Elizabeth and Sirius, although Peter simply looked confused. Feeling slightly ambushed, Elizabeth swallowed hard and turned to talk up the girls' staircase without another word.


	3. Chapter 3

A few months later, in the Easter time, Elizabeth was put in detention for hexing James Potter after hearing he had once again attacked her brother. She had planned it all and it would have been the perfect crime if Professor McGonagall hadn't been walking by to sort out Peeves the poltergeist. She had berated Elizabeth in front of anybody who was passing by and gave her three days' worth of detention, along with stripping her of fifty house points. On the first night she had been forced to scrub out the bedpans in the hospital wing without magic and on the second, she was ordered to re-organise the potion ingredients for Professor Slughorn, making sure they were catalogued in alphabetical order. Elizabeth had had not idea just how many ingredients the professor had collected until she opened that storeroom and wept inside when she found out. On the third and final night, she traipsed to Professor McGonagall's office to learn of her new punishment.

She opened the door to Professor McGonagall's office and was surprised to see another person in there, shamefaced and with his hands in his pockets. Sirius Black.

"Ah, Miss Snape," Professor McGonagall said, looking up from her desk as Elizabeth walked in. "Mr Black will be joining you in your detention tonight, as he thought it would be funny to flood the boys bathroom by destroying three of the pipes. Very amusing, I'm sure."

"Oh, come on, Professor," Sirius joked, his mouth twitching. "You can't fault my Reductor curse. It was almost perfect."

Professor McGonagall looked at him over her glasses, which were perched on the edge of her bony nose, clearly unamused. Elizabeth rolled her eyes at Sirius' confidence and cursed the situation. Why was she being forced to spend an entire night with him?

"What are we going to be doing, Professor?" she asked quietly and waited for an answer as Professor McGonagall finished writing on a piece of parchment.

"You will accompanying Hagrid into the Forbidden Forest," the professor replied, finally putting down her quill.

"What are we doing in the forest?" Sirius asked and Elizabeth was annoyed to hear a tone of assurance in his voice.

"Hagrid needs help collecting Bowtruckles for Professor Kettleburn's next class," Professor McGonagall replied, gesturing towards the door, signalling that they should leave.

Professor McGonagall led them down the castle, to where they met Hagrid on the outskirts of the forest. He was holding a bucket in his large hand and a large crossbow on his back, but Elizabeth was relieved to see a friendly smile under his thick beard as they approached.

"Here yer are, Professor," he said, greeting them. "I'll take over from here."

"Thank you, Hagrid," Professor McGonagall said, pulling her cloak further around herself as the bitter wind whistled through the trees. "I need both of them back at the castle by eight."

"Tomorrow morning?" Elizabeth asked rather quickly, and Professor McGonagall nodded, glancing at her watch.

"I must get back," she said. "Miss Snape, Mr Black, behave yourselves. I'll see you in the morning."

With that, she turned on her heel and marched back up to the castle, leaving Elizabeth and Sirius with Hagrid.

"So… Bowtruckles?" Elizabeth said, clearing her throat and looking towards the forest. "How do we catch them?"

"Offer them these," Hagrid replied, pulling out three small wooden boxes from his coat and giving both Elizabeth and Sirius one each. "Wood lice. Yer can distrac' a Bowtruckle with wood lice long enough to grab them."

Elizabeth nodded her head in understanding and looked towards the forest again. It seemed so dark and scary in there, and Elizabeth had heard plenty of rumours about the creatures that inhabited it, but refused to lose face in front of Sirius. However, he seemed to notice her swallowing hard.

"Don't worry, Snape, I'll protect you," he joked and Elizabeth threw him a dirty look.

"Let's just get this over with," she said and followed Hagrid into the forest.

Elizabeth and Sirius soon learnt that it wasn't capturing Bowtruckles that was the difficult part; they were easily distracted. The hard part was finding them. They were about the size of a human hand and their appearance, which looked similar to bark and twigs, camouflaged them well into the trees. Both of them also sustained several cuts on their fingers when trying to get the creatures into the bucket, as their twig-like fingers were sharp and if the Bowtruckle felt threatened by either of them, it lashed out. Sirius soon learnt his lesson when messing around with one of them, and received a deep gash on his lower arm.

"Serves you right," Elizabeth chuckled as she delicately dropped one of the spiky creatures into Hagrid's bucket. "You shouldn't frighten them."

"Righ', yer can stop now," Hagrid said happily, checking the amount of Bowtruckles that were in his bucket. Elizabeth brushed tree specks off her hands and looked around, squinting in the morning sun. She guessed that it might be around five in the morning. If they left now, she would be able to have three hours sleep before having to get up for Charms class. She idly glanced around the forest, but froze when something caught her eye behind a nearby tree. She felt Hagrid also tense up, but Sirius hadn't noticed. He was too busy mopping up his cut with the sleeve of his jacket to notice anything was wrong.

"Black, shut up," Elizabeth whispered as Hagrid moved toward the tree, which was concealing a large shape. Sirius looked at her, his mouth open as though ready to argue, but one look at the stern expression on Elizabeth's face stopped him. He followed her gaze and became very still, spotting the hidden shape.

"Who's there?" Hagrid called out as Sirius moved closer to Elizabeth, protectively standing in front of her. There was a loud growling sound and two yellow eyes appeared from behind the tree; the body was still hidden in the shadows.

"Elizabeth, get back to the castle," Sirius whispered but Elizabeth shook her head, grabbing Sirius' hand tightly as she watched Hagrid get nearer to the creature.

"I'm armed," Hagrid called out, slowly pulling out the crossbow. "Go now and I won' hur' yer."

There was another loud growl and the creature stepped out from the shadows, its huge eyes blinking only once as it slowly watched them. It was an enormous wolf, with matted black fur and dirty yellow teeth that it bared at them, a deep growl rising in its throat.

"Elizabeth, leave now," Sirius urged but Elizabeth stayed firm, squeezing his hand to reassure him that she was fine. The wolf seemed to be watching them, not focusing on Hagrid or the crossbow. It edged forward and both Sirius and Elizabeth took an automatic step back, still holding on to the other's hand. They shared a glance, their scared eyes meeting for a second when suddenly –

"Oomph!"

Elizabeth fell to the ground in pain, her right arm throbbing as something cut into it. She heard the swish of the arrow as Hagrid fired the crossbow at the wolf, the high pitched cry of the animal, the heavy padding on the forest floor as it ran away…

"Elizabeth!"

Sirius rushed to her side, resting her on his lap. Elizabeth felt faint as she struggled to look at her arm, wondering why it hurt so much. It was covered in a dark red substance that was pouring down her skin and she could just make out several puncture marks.

"It bit me!" she whispered, clutching her wound. She felt sick as more blood gushed out of the cut.

"Hagrid, help her!" Sirius called out, but he sounded so far away. Elizabeth tried to look up at him but everything was going dark. She tried to clutch Sirius' hand but she couldn't find it. Her head was drooping, and her eyes felt heavy as she saw a large figure loom over her, and strong arms lifted her up…

"… And, it was an ordinary wolf, right? Not a werewolf? Only it bit her."

"I'm well aware of that, Mr Snape, and yes, it was an ordinary wolf. Your sister will be fine."

"Sev, she's right. Are we allowed to stay with her until she wakes up?"

"As long as you go to your lessons and don't disturb Miss Snape."

"I bet this was all Black's fault. I knew from the moment I found out Lexi was having detention with him that something would happen to her. I bet he thought this was really funny."

"You don't know that, Sev. Hagrid said they were attacked by a wolf who was protecting her cubs."

"Lily, Black is into practical jokes, which means that he probably set this up this whole thing –"

"Sev! I know I'm not his number one fan but are you seriously suggesting that Sirius Black would try and get Lizzie killed?"

"Sirius helped me," Elizabeth mumbled, opening her eyes and bringing Lily and Severus' conversation to an end. She blinked up at them and saw a smile break out of Lily's face as she pulled Elizabeth into a hug.

"Oh, Lizzie, thank Merlin that you're all right!" she breathed, releasing Elizabeth and grinning broadly. "We heard this morning that you'd been attacked and it was by a wolf and Hagrid carried you up here –"

"Lily, stop," Elizabeth smirked, lifting herself up into a sitting position and rubbing her arm. It had a faint scar on it, but it apart from that, it looked completely healed.

"Ah, you're awake," Madam Pomfrey said briskly, walking out of her office with a block of chocolate. She handed it to Lily to hold and checked Elizabeth's forehead and scar before smiling briefly. "You seem perfectly fine, Miss Snape. Eat this chocolate and you can go."

"What time is it?" Elizabeth asked as Madam Pomfrey left. She glanced out of the window and saw that it was sunny outside.

"Twelve o' clock," Lily replied, handing over a chunk of chocolate, which Elizabeth happily popped into her mouth. She gently lifted herself out of bed, chewing the chocolate.

"Good, just in time for lunch," she said.

In the Great Hall, everyone was tucking into the delicious food that lay out in front of them and Elizabeth was eager to join them. She and Lily sat down at the Gryffindor bench and grabbed a lot of the food near them; having just eaten chocolate, it suddenly struck Elizabeth how hungry she was.

"I don't think anyone would guess that you just spent seven hours in the hospital wing," Lily giggled as Elizabeth tore a strip of chicken off of its leg. She smirked and chewed, trying to retain her dignity as some of the chicken fell out of her mouth.

"Hey, Elizabeth," a familiar voice said from behind her and Elizabeth swung around, her mouth still filled with food, to see Sirius standing behind her. He was smiling broadly, as though relieved to see her. Swallowing incredibly hard, so much so that it brought tears to her eyes, Elizabeth smiled at him. "I see you're out of the hospital wing."

"With only a small scar to prove our wild story," Elizabeth joked, holding out her right arm to show him the faded mark. His eyes widened slightly but he smiled again, glancing at Lily, who Elizabeth was sure was wearing a disapproving expression.

"I'm glad you're all right," he said, grinning again and walked away, in the direction of the large door leading to the corridor outside. Elizabeth turned back to Lily, who was indeed wearing a small frown.

"Oh, come on, Lily," Elizabeth scolded, taking a sip of her orange juice. "No matter what you think of him, he did help me."

Lily simply raised an eyebrow and went back to her lunch, not saying anything. Elizabeth toyed with her food, suddenly no longer hungry. It struck her that Sirius had tried to save her the previous night, ordering her back to the castle so she would be safe. If he had been in on the wolf attack, like Severus suggested, then he wouldn't have tried to make her leave. And, how would he have been able to get a wolf to attack her anyway? No, Sirius had tried to help her. It was almost as if he cared about her –

"Where are you going?" Lily asked as Elizabeth suddenly got to her feet.

"I'll be back in a minute."

Elizabeth rushed out of the Great Hall, away from all of the eating students and into the corridor, searching the crowd of passers-by for Sirius. She spotted him by the Grand Staircase and was about to approach him when she saw someone else rushing over in his direction.

"Hey!"

Puffy-eyed and red faced, Seraphina threw her arms around Sirius, kissing his face repeatedly.

"Sera, let go!"

Sirius firmly pushed Sera away and Elizabeth saw that embarrassment had twisted on Sera's face as her advances were rejected. She blew her hair away from her face and placed her hands on her hips.

"Why didn't you tell me about the attack last night?" she demanded crossly, her perfect eyebrow arching in annoyance. "I found out from Paige that you and Elizabeth were in the forest and a wolf attacked you both –"

"It didn't attack me, only Elizabeth," Sirius said impatiently. "It bit her. I thought she was your friend, so why haven't you asked about her?"

"This is Elizabeth we're talking about," Seraphina laughed harshly. "She has dozens of people looking out for her, she doesn't need to add me to her list of devotees."

Sirius gave a bark-like laugh but it was clear that he didn't find Seraphina's comment funny. He edged around her and walked away, only stopping when he saw Elizabeth lurking in the entrance to the Great Hall. Seraphina swung around to say something to Sirius but froze when she also spotted Elizabeth.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop," Elizabeth said, smiling weakly. "Sirius, have you got a minute?"

Sirius' eyes lit up at her request and he nodded eagerly, ignoring the angry stares he was receiving from Seraphina.

"I thought we were going to the common room?" she tried to say, her voice going suddenly low and husky. Elizabeth knew that she wasn't used to boys ignoring her and was turning on her charms in an attempt to lure Sirius back to her. It was surprising to see that it didn't work.

"We can talk in here," Sirius said, pointing at the door of an empty classroom and Elizabeth nodded, leading the way. As she reached the door, she quickly turned back to see Seraphina marching away, steam positively hissing out of her ears.

"What did you want to talk about?" Sirius asked, his grey eyes full of hope.

"I just wanted to say thanks for last night," Elizabeth said softly, smiling at him. "And, I'm also sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

"Ever since I met you, I didn't like you because of how you treated my brother. I thought you were a bully because you liked to hex other students and you do sometimes seem like an arrogant, idiotic –"

"Hey, I thought you were apologising!" Sirius laughed and Elizabeth stopped, realising that she had veered off course.

"Oh, yeah," she giggled. "I mean, I'm sorry I didn't change my opinion of you until last night. I should have seen that you are actually a nice guy. Or, at least you can be."

"I can be?" Sirius asked, cocking his head to one side.

"Well, you still need to reign in your love of performing magic on others, especially when your number one target is my brother," Elizabeth replied, smirking. "But, you looked after me last night so clearly you're a decent guy."

"I'm glad you think so," Sirius laughed, flicking his hair out of his eyes.

"I do," Elizabeth said softly and Sirius smiled at her. "But, if you really want us to be friends, then you need to leave Severus alone. I mean, I know he's a Slytherin, and you guys have some sort of territorial thing about Slytherins, but he isn't a bad person. Not all Slytherins are bad."

Sirius suddenly went tense and sighed heavily, running his hand through his dark hair. Elizabeth watched him for a second, confused at his change in attitude.

"Are you thinking about your family?" she asked quietly. Sirius sighed again and nodded.

"That's why I know that most Slytherins are bad, Elizabeth," he said gravelly. "My parents are filled with pure-blood mania and my cousins hate anybody is a half-blood or less. They enjoy inflicting pain and knows more curses than most people in the world. And, they're certainly followers of Voldemort."

Elizabeth flinched violently before she could stop herself. Eileen had taught her that You-Know-Who was a wizard to be feared and saying his name was definitely something to avoid.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to say that," Sirius apologised quickly. "I just don't think his name should be feared, that's all."

"Well, my mother's family all fear him," Elizabeth said, looking at her feet. It struck her that although she knew about his family's traditions and the fact that they were all sorted into Slytherin, she had never revealed her heritage.

"Why, are they all in Hufflepuff or something?" Sirius chuckled darkly, but stopped when Elizabeth didn't smile back.

"No, in Slytherin, actually," she replied harshly. "I'm the first Gryffindor for at least two hundred years, as far as I know. My mother wasn't exactly pleased when she found out, but she was more bothered with dealing with my father, so she didn't argue with me too much."

Sirius looked at her, not with pity, but with understanding and Elizabeth smiled gratefully.

"My point is that, like I shouldn't have judged you, you shouldn't judge Severus. You and I both came from Slytherin based families and yet we ended up in Gryffindor. Many people probably thought we would go the same way as our families and we didn't, so Severus could do the same thing. You just need to get to know him, all right? I mean, would Lily be friends with him if he was a –"

However, she was cut off as Sirius quickly pulled her close and kissed her softly, stroking her hair with his hands. Elizabeth pulled away, shocked.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"I wanted you to shut up about your brother," Sirius grinned, although behind his eyes, Elizabeth could see he was hurt. "The only way I could do that was by kissing you."

"Wow, you really think that every girl in this school is irresistible to your charms, don't you?" Elizabeth said, shaking with anger. "You think you can just kiss me and I'll melt?"

"Hang on!" Sirius said loudly. "You were the one who wanted to talk to me in private. You practically told me you wanted to be friends –"

"Yes, friends, not your new snogging buddy!" Elizabeth protested, growing red in the face. "I'm not Seraphina, you know."

"I'm well aware of that, that's why I like you and not her, you idiot!"

"What do you mean, you 'like me'? You have never shown the slightest bit of interest in me! You've been too busy with your long line of devoted fans."

Sirius paused, seemingly deliberating his answer.

"Look, you made it clear from our first day that you hated me. And, apart from Lily Evans, who I am not allowed to go near because of James, you were the only girl in our year that didn't appear to like me. I didn't think anything of it, until I realised it actually made me notice you more. The way you would argue with me and you could never be persuaded to change your mind once it was made up."

"It's not my fault I'm stubborn," Elizabeth muttered, refusing to allow Sirius to charm her.

"I like it," Sirius continued, smiling. Elizabeth's mouth twitched as she fought back a smirk. "Elizabeth, you're not like most girls. You don't pander to other people's egos, and you certainly wouldn't stray from your opinions just because someone told you to. You're clever and funny, and I know that you're loyal to everybody that you care about, if defending your brother is anything to go by." Sirius paused and then smirked. "And, your good looks certainly helped."

Elizabeth couldn't hide her smirk this time, but still didn't meet his gaze. She played with her robe, collecting her thoughts. Was he being truthful, or was he just trying to seduce the one girl he couldn't have?

Over the next few weeks, Elizabeth struggled with her sudden feelings for Sirius. Everything that bugged her about him was suddenly likable. Her words had certainly seemed to have an effect on him, as he no longer hexed random students, or if he was doing, he was managing to keep it a secret. She decided that if she was going to deal with her feelings, she needed to confront someone she knew would be aware how Sirius really felt.

"Remus, can I have a word?"

Remus jumped at being addressed, almost startled at Elizabeth's presence.

"Is everything all right?" he asked her as they both entered the library. Elizabeth nodded her head, sitting down at a nearby desk and waiting for Remus to be seated next to her.

"I just wanted to ask you a question," she said quietly, making sure that Madam Pince wasn't anywhere near. "It's about Sirius."

Remus' jaw muscle twitched slightly at the mention of his best friend's name and he struggled to hide a smirk.

"What about him?" he asked innocently, grabbing a textbook out of his bag as a means of obscuring his face. However, Elizabeth wasn't fooled.

"How does he feel about me?" she asked bluntly, not wanting to beat about the bush. Remus paused with his hand hovered over the book that fell out of his hand at Elizabeth's words.

"How do you mean?" he asked, suddenly appearing tired. "What has he said?"

"He said that he likes me," Elizabeth said, ignoring the burning feeling in her cheeks. "But, I don't know whether he's lying or not."

"Why would he lie to you?" Remus asked, surprised at the question. Elizabeth ran her hand through her hair and sighed, unsure how to explain the annoying niggle in the back of her mind. Remus watched her squirm and leaned forward, keeping his voice low. "Elizabeth, when Sirius confides in someone, he doesn't lie. Don't let on that I said anything because he will kill me, but I think you should know, because what with James fawning over Lily and Sirius not being able to focus unless the conversation is about you, I'm going insane. Sirius told me that you caught his attention the first day you met because you were clever, bossy-yet-kind and extremely beautiful. And, believe me when I tell you that for the past five years, he has attempted to tell you how he feels."

"Five years?" Elizabeth whispered in surprise and Remus nodded. "But, he dated other girls."

"Only because he's arrogant and liked female attention," Remus laughed affectionately. "He couldn't ignore the many contestants lining up to be his girlfriend. But, didn't you ask yourself why his relationships never lasted more than a week? Even with Seraphina, one of the most persistent and prettiest girls in the school, he didn't last more than two days because you found out. He felt like he was betraying you."

"I never noticed," Elizabeth muttered, half to herself. "I was always so busy hating him because of the pranks he and James would pull on Severus, and Lily has never liked him and…"

"And, things are still tough at home?" Remus finished for her, and Elizabeth looked at him; his dark eyes were filled with concern. She knew that Remus would keep quiet about anything she said, most likely because he himself was hiding a secret…

Elizabeth and Lily had both been told by Severus that Remus would leave the castle once a month and was smuggled into the foot of the Whomping Willow with the help of Madam Pomfrey. It struck Elizabeth as odd, so she did a little digging and worked out that Remus always got ill around a full moon, most likely making him a werewolf. Despite being a little shocked at this, she couldn't help but listen to the tug of her heart, reminding her that Remus was her friend and she cared about him.

After confiding in Remus that her mother and father's rows were getting increasingly more violent (Eileen was getting old and sloppy with her magic so she could no longer control her husband, and Tobias was just getting angrier), Elizabeth rushed off to find Sirius, to tell him that she believed him.

However, despite her teenage anxiety over her feelings for Sirius Black, Elizabeth also had to focus on her O.W.L.s, as it had occurred to her at the beginning of the year that if she truly wanted to leave her home in Spinner's End, she needed to get good grades in her exams. She and Lily spent almost every night in the library, testing each other about facts that they struggled to remember reading, pouring over passages that they had missed, on the off chance a question came up on it. Later, whenever the girls went to bed, Elizabeth would wait for Lily's breathing to slow down and would then silently creep downstairs to the common room, where Sirius would be waiting for her.

"Come here, I want to show you something," Sirius said, pulling her hand as soon as she reached the bottom step. "Now, stand there, and whatever happens, don't yell."

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth giggled, confused as Sirius went over to the portrait hole and stood still. He grinned wickedly and waved, winking. And, then suddenly, his limbs started moving at an incredible rate, and before Elizabeth had time to blink, Sirius was gone and a large black dog was still in his place, its tail wagging eagerly.

Elizabeth let out a low whistle, trying to register what had just happened.

"Sirius?" she whispered to the dog, who wagged its tail again and licked her hand. "Oh my Merlin. You're an Animagus?" The tail wagged again. "All right, can you change back now please? I can't have a conversation with a dog."

The dog let out a quiet bark and in a second transformed back into a man, grinning from ear to ear.

"So, what do you think?" he asked, obviously under the impression he had just given Elizabeth a treat.

"You can turn yourself into an Animagus?" she asked and Sirius nodded, his grin fading a little. Clearly Elizabeth's reaction wasn't the one he had been expecting.

"So can James and Peter," he explained happily. "James can turn into a stag and Peter can turn into a rat."

"But, why?" Elizabeth asked, thinking back to everything she had learned about Animagi in Professor McGonagall's class. "How did you even manage to do it – it's so dangerous! If it had gone wrong –"

"It didn't, though," Sirius said, taking hold of her hands and squeezing slightly. Elizabeth paused, as more thoughts flew around her head. Sirius seemed so pleased with his new ability that she felt almost mean lecturing him about the dangerous implications he could have faced.

"Why only James and Peter?" she asked as a sudden thought pierced her brain. Sirius looked at her in surprise so she tried to explain herself. "You said that James and Peter are Animagi, but you didn't mention Remus. Why not?"

Sirius struggled to answer and as his eyes darted around the room, Elizabeth widened her eyes in understanding.

"You know, don't you?" she whispered. "You know about Remus' condition! That's why you boys turned yourselves into Animagi – you can keep him company!"

"Wait, you know too?" Sirius asked, astonished. "Did Remus tell you?"

"Of course not," Elizabeth snorted. "You know Remus; he keeps to himself. Lily and I worked it out in our third year. How long have you known?"

"Since our second year –" Sirius began to say but stopped short, staying incredibly still. "Beth, do you still not want anyone to know about us yet?"

Although confused at the question, Elizabeth shook her head apologetically. If Lily and Severus found out about her relationship with 'the enemy', she would no doubt face some awkward questions and probably some shouting on Lily's part. She was about to ask why Sirius had changed what he was saying when she noticed he had his eyebrows raised at the girls' staircase. Somebody was coming down.

"Sirius!" Elizabeth pleaded and he nodded, kissing her hurriedly and rushing off up the boys' staircase, silent with every step. Elizabeth jumped onto the sofa and closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep as the intruder entered the common room. There was silence for a few seconds and then –

"Lizzie!"

Elizabeth flickered her eyes as she adjusted her vision, yawning in the hope of convincing Lily she really had been asleep.

"What are you doing down here?" Lily asked as Elizabeth sat up. "You came up to bed with me. Why did you come back down?"

"Last minute revision," Elizabeth lied, glancing at the textbook that was resting on the coffee table near her. "I'm not prepared for the History of Magic exam tomorrow."

"Lizzie, you'll be fine," Lily assured her and Elizabeth smiled her gratitude.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Elizabeth and the rest of her year were let into the Great Hall to start their first exam of the year and sat down silently, most of them incredibly nervous.

"You have two hours," Professor Binns called out in his usual monotone voice. "Begin."

An hour in, Elizabeth sat still, transfixed, staring at her exam paper, completely confused at the question she was being forced to answer. What? She had no idea what year goblins first applied for freedom! She couldn't remember ever reading that. She snuck a glance around the hall and was thankful to see many other puzzled faces. She shared a look with Lily, who gave her a reassuring smile, and she felt a little bit more confident in herself. She started scratching at the paper with her quill, hoping that she would at least pass this subject.

After the exam, she and Lily went outside to the edge of the lake, basking in the afternoon sun.

"I am so glad that exam is over!" Elizabeth sighed happily, squinting in the bright sun. She stretched out on the ground, her legs growing hot in her black tights, just as Lily nodded in agreement.

"I didn't understand question nine though," she said, with a frown quickly clouded her face. Elizabeth rolled her eyes, grinning at her friend.

"Oh, come on, Lily," she teased. "Each time you think you have done badly on an exam, you come away with a great mark! It happens every year."

Lily smiled in appreciation at Elizabeth, who noticed that four boys had settled themselves under a nearby tree, and two of them were keenly looking over. She smiled to herself but ignored them, determined not to be the one who made the move. Unfortunately, Lily noticed her smirk.

"What are you looking at?" her friend asked, following her gaze to the tree. She saw the boys and frowned again, her red hair shining viciously in the light.

"You need to stay away from him, Lizzie," she said darkly, turning away and putting her back to the boys. Elizabeth noticed that James looked crestfallen at Lily's response, but Sirius smoothly winked at Elizabeth, who prayed her cheeks wouldn't betray her feelings. She simply turned away, refusing to acknowledge him in front of Lily.

"He's not all bad, Lily," she said softly, hoping the boys wouldn't hear her.

"He has a bad reputation," Lily replied, her eyes on the lake, which was shimmering peacefully. Elizabeth didn't reply, not wanting to fall out with her friend. She simply closed her eyes again and leant her head back, quietly enjoying the warm rays that her pale skin was lapping up. Next to her, she could hear Lily rummaging around in her bag, but didn't open her eyes, allowing her friend to go about her business. However, she was forced to eventually open her eyes when she felt something move in the way of the sun. Squinting, and a little annoyed, she forced her eyes apart to see Remus standing over her, a textbook in his hand.

"Sorry, Elizabeth," Remus said, running a hand through his thick brown hair. "I didn't mean to wake you up. I just wanted to give Lily back her textbook."

"It's all right, Remus," Lily answered for her, smiling up at the newcomer. Elizabeth smirked. Remus was the only one out of the four boys that Lily liked.

Remus handed over the textbook, smiled at the two girls and paused, as though he wanted to say something. Both Lily and Elizabeth patiently allowed him to collect his thoughts, his greying skin looking quite ill in the summer's light.

"How did you find the exam?" he finally asked, his eyes darting behind Elizabeth.

"I didn't like it," Elizabeth said coolly, knowing that Remus was looking at the boys by the tree. "I knew the majority of the answers, but a few tripped me up. What about you?"

"I think I did all right," Remus answered, glancing at Lily, who was trying to force the textbook she had been handed into her rucksack, which was full of other battered books. "It's just a matter of waiting."

Again, he made as though he wanted to say something else, but kept glancing at Lily, who was oblivious to the stares. Elizabeth slowly turned around to face the tree and saw the three remaining boys all staring at Elizabeth and Lily, James and Sirius both with grins on their faces.

"What does Sirius want?" Elizabeth asked, turning back and Lily's head snapped up, a scowl on her face. Remus looked sheepish and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" he asked calmly but the corners of his mouth twitched.

"Why did he send you over?" Elizabeth rephrased her question, smirking up at Remus, who was nervously grinning.

"He wants a word, but he knew that Lily would disapprove," he finally said, glancing at the redhead, whose temper flared.

"He would be right," she said firmly. "I swear, Liz, I think Sirius might have feelings for you."

Despite rolling her eyes, Elizabeth prayed that she didn't give away anything. She turned back to Remus.

"Tell him to meet me outside the Great Hall," she said, getting up and grabbing her bag, swinging it over her shoulder.

"Are you just leaving me here?" Lily demanded, surprised at Elizabeth's decision. Elizabeth nodded and gestured at Remus.

"You two can revise for the Transfiguration exam tomorrow," she said, smiling and walked off, slightly annoyed at her friend's reluctance to accept Elizabeth's feelings.

"Why are you going to meet him?" Lily called after her but Elizabeth kept on walking as though she hadn't heard anything.

Inside, she waited for Sirius, gently drumming on her leg as she stood. She silently watched the other students milling around, discussing the exams, laughing at each other's jokes, shouting to their oncoming friends. Elizabeth even saw Severus talking in low whispers to his two friends, ignoring her as he passed. However, the young witch didn't have time to feel sad, as she felt an arm snake around her waist, and turned to see a smiling Sirius next to her.

"Hey," he said, nuzzling her neck softly. Elizabeth grinned, nervously looking to make sure the several students weren't watching.

"Not here," she whispered, leaning away. Sirius smiled at her wickedly and looked around, pulling her into an empty classroom by her wrist, locking the door behind them.

"I've missed you," Sirius said breathlessly, kissing her gently as they leant against the wall together. Elizabeth didn't reply, knowing no answer was required except responding to his caresses. Sirius swayed her slightly as he clung to her waist, eagerly kissing her. Elizabeth smiled on his mouth, pulling away for breath.

"We shouldn't be here," she said quietly, glancing at the locked door. She felt Sirius squeeze her hand and turned back to look at him. He looked concerned, and Elizabeth felt a tug on her heart. It was very rare to see Sirius's emotions, as he usually hid behind his pranks and laughter. She felt privileged, as her boyfriend felt truly comfortable with her to reveal his true feelings.

"Beth, we're not doing anything wrong," he whispered in her ear, but Elizabeth wasn't convinced. She bit her lip anxiously and heard Sirius sigh as she rested her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head, holding her close.

Suddenly, the supposed locked door flew apart and an angry Lily stood there, wand in her hand. Next to her stood Severus, his greasy hair twitching with excitement. He had a mixed look of anger and smugness, as though he had just been proven right about something, but wasn't happy about it. He was also holding a wand, and it was pointed directly at Sirius. Elizabeth instinctively stood in between the boys, so they wouldn't harm each other.

"Lizzie!" Lily hissed, her eyes staring daggers at Sirius, whom Elizabeth was sure was smirking back at the fiery red head. "What happened to thinking Sirius Black was an idiot? A bully?"

"You think I'm a bully?" Sirius asked, but Elizabeth could hear the humour in his voice. She kept her eyes on Severus, anger forming in her stomach. It was probably him who had told Lily where she was and who with. Severus and Lily weren't even close friends anymore and yet he still possessed that incredibly infuriating knack for interfering.

"Lily, this has nothing to do with you or Severus!" Elizabeth growled back, folding her arms. "Who I see is my business and if you can't understand that, then –"

She stopped suddenly. She valued her friendship with Lily too much to actually make a threat but she couldn't ignore her feelings for Sirius. She certainly didn't want to choose between the two of them.

"I suppose you told Evans where to find us, Snivellus?" Sirius asked, and his voice was filled with venom. Severus flushed angrily and Elizabeth saw his hand tighten on his wand, but he didn't hold it any higher. "I think you better leave before I teach you some manners."

"Sirius!" Elizabeth hissed but Lily's eyebrows shot up.

"See?" she pleaded. "A bully! And, you want to date him, Lizzie?"

"Yes!" Elizabeth snarled, shaking slightly in anger. "Yes, I do, and you have no right to tell me what to do, Lily. Now leave, both of you!"

Both Lily and Severus looked slightly taken aback at Elizabeth's outburst, but for once, she didn't care. She glared intently at them as they slowly backed out of the room; Lily red with anger and Severus with his eyes on Sirius.

"You still want to date me, even if I am a bully?" Sirius asked, kissing Elizabeth's neck, his teeth gently nipping her skin like a dog.

"You're not a bully," Elizabeth sighed, trying to keep a straight face as Sirius' hot breath tickled on her neck. "I mean, you could tone down the practical jokes from time to time, but you're not a bully."

Later that evening, Sirius and Elizabeth walked to the common room hand in hand, as they no longer had anyone to hide their relationship from. Climbing through the portrait hole, Elizabeth caught sight of Lily sitting with Paige by the fireplace. Her eyes were slightly red and Elizabeth felt a pang of guilt; Lily had been crying.

"Don't worry, she'll come around," Sirius whispered, squeezing her hand and Elizabeth nodded, although not entirely sure. She also noticed Seraphina perched on Lucas' lap. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and she was kissing him softly, but as Sirius and Elizabeth walked further into the room, she froze, her eyes flashing angrily.

"About time," James said, approaching them with a big grin on his face. "I thought you were never going to admit you liked each other."

Sirius smirked back but Elizabeth was still looking at Lily, who had silently left the table and was retreating up to the dormitory. Another pang of guilt. Elizabeth didn't want to lose her best friend – she was too stubborn to let that happen.

"Hey, I'll be right back," Elizabeth whispered, and Sirius nodded, probably knowing what she was going to do. Leaving a quick kiss on Sirius' cheek, she rushed up the dormitory steps and walked in on Lily wiping her eyes dry.

"Lil?" she said softly, cautiously stepping forward and Lily turned around, surprised. "Lily, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I was just angry."

Lily smiled weakly and nodded in understanding, sitting heavily on the bed.

"I'm sorry too," she said quietly. "I don't want to fall out with you. I just don't like Sirius Black, that's all."

"You don't have to like him," Elizabeth smiled, gently sitting down next to Lily. "You just need to accept that I do, that's all."

Their next exam was Defence Against the Dark Arts and Elizabeth felt more confident in her ability to pass than she had with History of Magic. Sitting in the hot room, she scratched her answers into the parchment, blowing away a stray piece of hair that had fallen in her eyesight.

'Give five signs that identify the werewolf.'

Elizabeth smiled to herself, glancing around at Remus, who was sat a few seats away from her. He was bent over his exam paper, completely absorbed in his answer. Elizabeth frowned slightly. Remus looked incredibly pale, and slightly ill.

Lowering her gaze back to her paper, Elizabeth noticed that the student in front of her was tilting his chair back on two legs. She glanced up and smirked. Sirius was lounging back in his chair, evidently finished with his exam paper. From what Elizabeth could see, his dark hair was falling into his eyes again and she rested her head on her hand for a moment, gazing at his casual elegance. Sirius must have known that he was being stared at and shifted slightly in his seat, winking at her. She grinned back and lowered her head, determined to finish her paper in time.

About ten minutes later, Professor Flitwick's voice rang through the Great Hall.

"Quills down, please! That means you too, Stebbins! Please remain seated while I collect your parchment! Accio!"

Every piece of parchment in that room flew through the air and towards Professor Flitwick, knocking him flat on the floor. Small amounts of laughter rang through the room as a few students from the front desks rushed forward to help him.

"Thank you… thank you,' Professor Flitwick said, brushing himself down. "Very well, everybody, you're free to go!"

Elizabeth stuffed her quill into her backpack and quickly scanned the room for Lily, spotting her in the far corner. She felt Sirius move past her, whispering something as he went;

"Common room in an hour."

Elizabeth smirked and nodded, snaking in between the desks to the open door.

"Hey, fancy going to the water?" Paige asked as she approached Elizabeth and Lily. Elizabeth nodded, eager to get out into the sun. It was incredibly hot as they walked out on the grounds and Elizabeth sighed contently. She spotted Sirius, James, Remus and Peter sitting over by the beech tree; James was playing with a small flying gold object, catching it every time it tried to fly away. Peter was watching excitedly, clapping each time James grabbed back the golden sphere. Remus had pulled out a book and was no doubt studying for his next exam. Sirius looked bored and kept staring around the many students occupying the lawn.

"Look who's coming," Paige whispered as Elizabeth took off her socks and shoes, dipping her toes in the lake. The cold water refreshed her feet and she breathed in deeply, just as she received a dig to the ribs. It was Lily and she nodded her head to something behind Paige. Elizabeth turned around, squinting in the sun, to see Seraphina tearing down the lawn.

"Uh, oh," Paige said quietly, hiding a smirk. "She doesn't look happy."

"I wonder who's upset her," Isabella said, joining them by the water side. "She looks furious."

Elizabeth and Lily shared a glance; they knew exactly who she was angry with.

"Are you and Sirius dating?" Seraphina demanded, stopping still in front of the four girls. She was staring daggers into Elizabeth and her hands were firmly gripping her hips. There was a mad glint in her eye and Elizabeth felt almost sure that her right hand was positioned directly over her cloak pocket, exactly where her wand would be.

Swallowing slowly, Elizabeth nodded her head. Seraphina's nostrils flared and her fingers flexed, as though itching to grab her wand.

"Did it start when I was still in a relationship with him?" she asked, her dark figure looming over the four girls. Isabella chewed her lip, obviously not wanting to be there; Paige was staring at Seraphina, her mouth open slightly; and Lily's eyes were narrowed in anger. She might not like Sirius, but she was still Elizabeth's best friend.

Elizabeth glanced over at Sirius and noticed he was looking over at them. Not wanting him to come over, Elizabeth forced a smile, hoping he would think everything was fine, and laughed.

"Of course not, Seraphina," she chuckled, discreetly nudging Lily. "You had started dating Lucas by the time Sirius and I got together. I thought you were happy with him."

"Yeah, Sera," Lily laughed, glancing over at Sirius and understanding Elizabeth's prod. "Every time we're in the common room you and Lucas are glued to each other's mouths. I'm not even sure you guys breathe normally like the rest of us."

Seraphina glared at her but didn't reply. Elizabeth suspected that she didn't want to contradict the girls, or they might tell Lucas. Instead, she smirked and flicked her hair, holding her shoulders back.

"I am very happy with Lucas," she simpered. "I was just surprised that Sirius has begun losing his mind. I mean, picking that over me?" She threw Elizabeth a look of contempt and Lily got to her feet.

"All right, that's enough," she said fiercely. "I don't know what your problem is, Sera, but just leave Elizabeth alone."

"Oooh," Seraphina mocked, but she backed down slightly. Lily had grown considerably over the year and as the girls stood face to face, Elizabeth saw that Seraphina was stunted by at least two inches. "Since when did you join his fan club, Lily? I thought you hated him."

"Just leave, Sera," Lily warned and her threat was clear. Seraphina gave Elizabeth one last look of loathing and stormed away, heading back to the castle.

"Thanks, Lily," Elizabeth said wearily, also getting to her feet and Lily smiled back, but before anyone could say anything else, there was a loud shout from across the lawn, by the beech tree.

"Impedimenta!"

Elizabeth looked past Lily to see James pointing his wand at someone with their back to the girls, panting on the ground, evidently in pain. Remus and Peter were still by the tree, but Peter's eyes lit up as he got to his feet, hunger for excitement evident on his face. Sirius joined James' side and the two advanced, shouting snide, inaudible remarks at their victim, who was trying to fight the jinx James had placed on him. He struggled and finally Elizabeth saw his face. It was Severus.

Feeling thoroughly sick, Elizabeth couldn't move. She swore under her breath as she watched Sirius and James taunt her brother.

"Lizzie?" Lily said quietly, slowly turning around just as Severus started swearing at James, still fighting the jinx. She furrowed her brow and Elizabeth could almost hear her brain working, putting two and two together. "That's it."

Lily marched away, Elizabeth close behind. By now James and Sirius had gathered quite a crowd. Most of the students were watching with bated breath, some were laughing, others frowning in annoyance.

The two girls tore up the lawn; Lily broke into a run when she saw James throw another spell at Severus. Pink soap bubbles poured out of his mouth, staining his cloak, choking him. Elizabeth quickened her pace.

"Leave him ALONE!" Lily yelled, finally reaching the boys. Both James and Sirius turned around and saw Lily standing there, red in the face, anger burning in her eyes. James immediately ruffled his hair.

"All right, Evans?" he said, as though nothing had happened. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and glanced at her brother as she slowed her pace, suddenly not wanting to confront this situation. Severus was still attempting to fight the Impediment jinx, rather unsuccessfully, his eyes avoiding Elizabeth.

"Leave him alone," Lily repeated. "What's he done to you?"

"Well," said James, as though thinking about his answer, "it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean…"

Laughter rippled in the on-looking crowd, but Elizabeth scowled, finally reaching Lily. She raised her eyebrows at Sirius, who instantly look sheepish. After all these months he had supposedly been leaving Severus alone, and he chose now to ruin it all.

"You think you're funny," Lily said to James. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone."

"I will if you go out with me, Evans," said James before Lily could walk away. "Go on… go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."

While he was talking, Elizabeth noticed that the Impediment Jinx was wearing off. Severus slowly crawled towards his wand, spitting out soap suds as he went.

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid,' said Lily.

"Bad luck, Prongs," said Sirius smartly, although he glanced briefly at Elizabeth, who was still scowling. He followed her gaze and turned back to Severus. "OI!"

He wasn't quick enough. Pointing his wand at James, Severus cast a non-verbal spell and blood splattered out of a cut on James' face. Furious, no doubt at being embarrassed in front of Lily, James spun around and threw another jinx at Severus. Before it could be deflected, Severus was flipped upside down, hanging in the air. More jeers from the crowd, including Sirius. Although furious, Elizabeth's mouth twitched as she fought back a smile, just as Severus' robe slid over his head to reveal his underwear. However, her loyalty to her brother rose inside of her.

"Let him down!" she yelled at James, who smirked at her.

"Certainly," said James and he waved his wand. Severus fell to the floor painfully and James grinned again. However, Elizabeth noticed that Sirius hadn't averted his gaze from Severus, who was quickly getting to his feet. Then Elizabeth saw the wand in his hand.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Sirius yelled and Severus' arms and legs snapped together. He lost his balance and fell to the floor once more.

'LEAVE HIM ALONE!' Lily shouted, pulling out her wand. Elizabeth followed her example and pointed her wand directly at Sirius, who eyed it cautiously.

"Come on, Beth, lighten up," Sirius smirked but Elizabeth didn't return the smile.

"It's not funny, Sirius!" she yelled as she felt her cheeks grow red. Anger bubbling in her stomach, she turned her gaze to Remus. Out of everyone she knew, he was the only person who could ever get through to Sirius and James when they went too far in a joke, and yet Remus was just sat under the beech tree, reading a book. She noticed that his eyes weren't moving and her temper flared again as she realised he knew she was looking at him. "And, why aren't you stopping them, Remus? You're a prefect, for goodness sake."

Remus finally glanced up and looked apologetically at Elizabeth, who simply glared back. She turned back to Sirius, who was still watching her wand. He knew Elizabeth was very skilled with jinxes.

"Evans, don't make me hex you," said James, all traces of laughter gone from his voice.

"Take the curse off him, then!" Lily ordered, her grip getting tighter.

With a quick glance at Lily's wand, James sighed and reluctantly performed the counter-curse, releasing Severus.

"There you go," he said, annoyed, watching Severus struggle to his feet. Both faces were filled with loathing. 'You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus –"

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"

Elizabeth's gaze snapped from Sirius to Severus, thoroughly shocked. She had heard that word before, usually from her mother, but Severus had never said it because of Lily. Elizabeth thought he valued his friendship with Lily too much to use it, but it now seemed that she was wrong.

"Fine," Lily said calmly, but Elizabeth could see hurt in her eyes. "I won't bother in future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, Snivellus."

She lowered her wand and turned away.

"Apologise to Evans!" James bellowed, his wand pointed directly at Severus. Something was telling Elizabeth to go forward and defend her brother, but his words were ringing in her ears. How could he call Lily a Mudblood?

"I don't want you to make him apologise," Lily shouted, turning back around, her hair flying. "You're as bad as he is."

'What?' James asked, evidently confused. "I'd NEVER call you a - you-know-what!"

Lily laughed scornfully.

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can - I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK."

She spun around and stalked away, breathing heavily as she ran.

'Evans!' James yelled after her. 'Hey, EVANS!'

No response.

"Well done, boys," Elizabeth growled, almost like a tiger and glared at Severus, who stared back. He seemed ashamed of what he had said, but wasn't about to admit that in front of James or Sirius. Grinding her teeth angrily, Elizabeth glanced at Sirius, who seemed to have finally noticed how angry she was. She rolled her eyes, suddenly exhausted with the fighting and duelling and bullying.

Without saying another word, she followed Lily across the grounds.


	5. Chapter 5

A few hours later, Elizabeth was laying in her dormitory, reading a rather large book of deadly potions in preparation of her exam the next day. She didn't want to study in the common room as she knew Sirius would be there, and she wasn't in the mood to fight with him about Severus. Sighing heavily, she turned the dusty page, her eyes glazing over. She yawned, wondering what time it was, just as the dormitory door opened.

"Elizabeth?" Paige said, coming in with a smirk on her face. Rubbing her tired eyes, Elizabeth looked up from her book, hoping for an excuse to stop studying.

"What is it?"

"Sirius is downstairs and wants to talk to you," Paige said, throwing her backpack onto her bed and brushing her hair out of her face. "And, he's threatening to start firing Reductor spells up the staircase if you don't go down."

"I'd like to see that," Elizabeth snorted, returning to her book. She had already mastered three of the complicated potions that she was sure were going to come up on the exam; Draught of Peace, Strengthening Solution and Invigoration Draught, but she felt she should go over them, just in case.

"Add powdered moonstone until the potion turns green," she quietly read off the page. "Stir until the potion turns blue. Add powdered moonstone until the potion turns purple. Allow to simmer until the potion turns pink. Add syrup of hellebore until the potion –"

BOOM!

Elizabeth looked up from the book as smoke seeped in under the door.

"What was that?" she asked, getting up from the bed and opening the door, revealing the staircase with small pieces of rubble dropping down from the ceiling. There was a small hole in the brickwork with scorch marks surrounding it.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that Sirius stuck to his word," Paige chuckled, just as a blue light flew like shrapnel into the wall, causing both girls to duck just in time. "Elizabeth, for both our sakes," Paige said, shaking rubble out of her hair, "just go and sort things out with your boyfriend."

Clenching her teeth, Elizabeth wrapped her dressing gown further round her and stormed down the staircase, ducking as two more blue lights soared past her. When she reached the common room, Sirius was stood waiting for her, his wand held up, a hopeful grin on his face.

"What do you want?" Elizabeth demanded and Sirius' smile faltered slightly.

"I wanted to apologise," he said slowly, lowering his wand.

"Have you apologised to Severus?" Elizabeth asked and Sirius paused, a guilty expression shooting across his face. "That means no."

"Beth, wait!" Sirius implored as Elizabeth started to turn back towards the staircase. "I really am sorry. James and I shouldn't have picked on Sna – your brother."

"Did he provoke you in anyway?" Elizabeth asked, putting her hands on her hips, already knowing the answer. Sirius didn't reply. "So you attacked him for no reason."

"Beth, you've got to understand," Sirius said, trying to take her hands, but Elizabeth pulled away, refusing to be charmed. "Listen, James and I are never going to get along with your brother. It's just never going to happen."

"That doesn't mean that you pick on him, does it?" Elizabeth said sharply. "I mean, Seraphina doesn't exactly like me at the minute, but you don't see her hexing me every chance she gets."

"Why doesn't Sera like you?" Sirius asked, his brow furrowing.

"Because of you," Elizabeth said impatiently, "and don't change the subject. I asked you to leave Severus alone, for me. I've already nearly been made to choose between you and Lily. Don't add my brother to the mix."

"Beth, I'm sorry," Sirius said earnestly, taking hold of her hands. "We shouldn't have done it, and from now on, you come first. I will only ever attack your brother if he starts a fight."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and Sirius smirked.

"Oh, come on," he said, pulling her close. "You can't expect me not to defend myself, can you?"

"Hmph."

Elizabeth turned around to see that Lily had approached them, her arms folded. She didn't look impressed.

"I see that you've managed to charm your way back into Lizzie's good books," she said to Sirius, her voice full of frost. "Severus didn't deserve what you did, Black."

"Oh, come on, Evans," Sirius said, astonished. "You're still defending him after what he called you. If he didn't deserve it when we started, he certainly did by the end."

"Sirius," Elizabeth warned, nipping his hand gently with her fingernail. Sirius glanced at her and sighed, holding his hands up in surrender.

"I'm not saying anything," he said grumpily, but he put his arm around Elizabeth again, squeezing her shoulder softly. Lily scowled again but before she could find something else to scold Sirius with, Mary Marshall came bounding up to them, an evil grin wide on her face.

"Hey, Evans," she smirked, prodding Lily in the arm. "Your freakish Slytherin friend is outside the portrait hole. He's all ready to camp outside unless you go and talk to him."

Lily furrowed her brow, her eyes darting over to the portrait hole.

"I see that both you and Severus have a liking for the dramatics when it comes to getting a girl's attention," Elizabeth hissed to Sirius and both she and Lily went to the portrait hole, opening it to reveal a very sorry looking Severus, his face shining with faded tears.

"I'm sorry," he said as the two girls climbed out.

"I'm not interested," Lily replied, folding her arms and scowling. She seemed to be doing that a lot recently.

"I'm sorry!"

"Save your breath," Lily sighed. "We only came out because Mary told me you were threatening to sleep here."

"I was," Severus said, nodding his head vigorously. "I would have done. I never meant to call you Mudblood, it just –"

"Slipped out?" Lily asked viciously. Severus looked shameful. "It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Eater friends – you see, you don't even deny it! You don't even deny that's what you're all aiming to be! You can't wait to join You-Know-Who, can you?"

Elizabeth froze. Death Eaters? You-Know-Who? What exactly had Severus been up to? Without being in the same house, Elizabeth couldn't keep a close eye on her brother's activities, but even she didn't think that Severus would want to join You-Know-Who's followers.

Severus opened his mouth at Lily's accusation, but it was obviously true, as he didn't deny it.

"I can't pretend anymore," Lily said. "You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine."

"No – listen, I didn't mean –"

"– to call me Mudblood? But you call everyone of my birth Mudblood, Severus. Why should I be any different?"

Severus opened his mouth to retort but it seemed as though Lily had had enough. She gave him a scornful look and retreated back into the Gryffindor common room. Elizabeth glanced at her brother and saw that his face had fallen. She felt an obligation to try and explain Lily's anger.

"Severus, you can't blame her," she said, unfolding her arms. "What you did was –"

"Oh, just shut up, Lexi!" Severus snarled, his eyes still on the portrait of the Fat Lady.

Elizabeth blinked.

"Fine!" she snapped, giving up with trying to help him. She spun around and climbed back through the portrait hole, seething with anger. All she had ever done was try to help Severus and this was how he repaid her? Elizabeth stormed through the common room, kicking an empty table as she passed. Sirius was sat by the fire with James and looked up as the table clattered back to the ground.

"What did he do?" he asked, getting up and stopping her from running back to her bed. "What did Snape do?"

"What makes you think that Severus did anything?" Elizabeth asked defiantly, but she allowed Sirius to lead her to the sofa, which James very quickly vacated. She sat down very heavily on one of the cushions and bit her lip, resisting the very strong urge to shout back through the portrait hole.

"Beth, both you and Evans went to speak to your brother," Sirius said softly and Elizabeth smiled to herself, as the compassion in his voice was something only she was allowed to hear, "and both of you came back in here, full of anger. Now, that means you're either mad at each other or Snape, and I'm really hoping that it's the latter."

Elizabeth smirked slightly and sighed, glancing back towards the portrait hole.

"Lily has broken ties with him," she said quietly. "I mean, she won't tolerate you and James picking on him, and nor will I, but she's no longer friends with him."

Elizabeth swore she saw a look of triumph in Sirius' face, but a second later, the beautiful compassion returned to his eyes. He put an arm around her and kissed her softly, playing with her fingers.

"Beth, I know what it's like to not get along with your brother, remember?" he whispered in her ear and she nodded, closing her eyes as tiredness hit her like a brick.


	6. Chapter 6

ONE YEAR LATER…

The square surrounding twelve Grimmauld Place was small and shabby, with tall thin houses looming over the unkempt patches of grass. Some of them had broken windows and peeling paintwork, and as Elizabeth looked around, she shivered.

"It's not the nicest place in the world," Sirius said gloomily, taking her hand and squeezing it tightly. "Are you sure you want to come in?"

"Will your parents be out?" Elizabeth asked as they silently walked towards one of the dark houses. Most of the street lamps in the square were broken so the only light they had guiding them was the full moon. Elizabeth secretly hoped Remus would be safe that night.

"Yeah, my mother's out with Regulus," Sirius assured her, as they reached his house, "and my father isn't back for another three days."

"All right, as long as we're quick," Elizabeth said, climbing up the stone stairs, glancing around the square. There was a chill in the air and she couldn't help but feel she was being watched. "Remember that your mother will definitely not like me. I'm not pure-blood, don't forget."

Sirius' eyes grew dark as he unlocked the front door, setting off a loud chime. He hated his family's pure-blood mania and that was the reason Elizabeth had never been to his house before.

"I promise, we're just going to grab some things and then go to James' house," he said quietly. Elizabeth nodded and entered the dark house. It was eerie and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up straight. As the door closed behind her, several gas lamps lit up and grey shadows danced on the walls in their light.

"Where's your room?" Elizabeth asked in a rather croaky voice. She was desperate to leave this place already. Sirius took hold of her hand and led her up the stairs. Despite being told the house was empty, Elizabeth felt the absolute necessity to stay as quiet as possible. She felt like an intruder, and judging by the house-elves heads lined up neatly on the wall, this family were definitely not to be messed with.

Upstairs, Elizabeth couldn't help but smile. In drastic comparison to the rest of the house, Sirius' bedroom looked homely and comfortable. He had plastered the walls with hundreds of pictures and Gryffindor banners, most likely to annoy his parents. When she looked closer, Elizabeth saw that the majority of the pictures didn't move, including the Muggle girls in bikinis (which Elizabeth raised her eyebrows at but resisted from commenting on). She glanced at the only three moving photographs. One of them was of the Marauders, taken a few weeks previously. They were arm in arm, beaming at the camera, shining in the sun light. The photo it was plastered next to made her grin. It was of her and Sirius, taken last Valentine's Day. They had spent the day in Hogsmeade, drinking Butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks and testing Zonko's new products, before stuffing their pockets with sweets from Honeydukes and lounging in the common room. James had snuck up on them with a camera and taken them by surprise as they kissed on the sofa by the fire.

There was movement behind Elizabeth and she turned to see Sirius shoving clothes into a backpack. He glanced up at the wall and his eyes hovered on the two pictures Elizabeth had just been admiring, and there was an obvious longing in them. They couldn't be taken off the wall though, because he had used a Permanent Sticking Charm on them, so his parents couldn't rip them away.

"We'll take new ones," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing him gently. Sirius relaxed and nodded, returning to his packing. He stuffed his bag with scraps of paper, a few textbooks, a small bag of Zonko products, two mirrors and a penknife.

"Ready?" Elizabeth asked and Sirius nodded, scanning the room for the last time. He took two broomsticks from under his bed and handed one to Elizabeth.

"What happened to your bike?" Elizabeth asked, referring to Sirius' flying motorbike that had been given to him by his uncle Alphard. Alphard had stolen the bike from a Muggle and had modified it brilliantly.

"James has it," Sirius said, hoisting the backpack over his shoulder and pocketing his wand. "I thought it might be better to travel on broomsticks."

Taking Elizabeth's hand, Sirius led her back downstairs, down a long corridor and through to the kitchen, just as the door chime rang through the dreary house.

Sirius froze, his grip on Elizabeth's hand tightening.

"Who's that?" Elizabeth whispered as the hallway lamps re-lit themselves again. Somebody was moving in the long corridor but she couldn't make them out; the kitchen door was blocking her view.

"Regulus, take them upstairs straight away," a cold voice sharply echoed through to the kitchen and it shivered through Elizabeth's heart like a tidal wave of ice. "And, make sure you put them away properly."

"Is that your mother?" Elizabeth whispered and Sirius nodded. His eyes were full of dread and Elizabeth shook slightly. From everything she had been told about that woman ordering her son about in the corridor, Sirius was right to be worried. He had invited a half-blood willingly into the 'Noble House of Black'.

"Who's there?" Walburga Black called out from the hallway and a deadly light of red flew into the wall, missing Elizabeth's ear by inches.

"Mother, it's me!" Sirius called out, firmly leading Elizabeth to the back door, handing his broomstick to her to hold as well as her own. He urgently nodded at her to leave, forcing the door open, but it was already too late. Walburga stormed into the kitchen, her black hair flying behind her. She saw her son first and narrowed her brow at him, her wand still raised.

"Sirius! You told me you –"

She stopped dead, her eyes finding Elizabeth, who Sirius had been trying to hide in the shadows of the dark kitchen. Walburga's nostrils flared slightly and it looked as though she was deliberating over something.

"Who is this?" she asked coolly, her cold dead stare fixed on Elizabeth, who instinctively reached for her wand, which was currently residing in the back pocket of her jeans. "I don't believe we've met."

Neither Sirius nor Elizabeth said anything.

"Sirius, who is this girl?"

Moving slightly back, taking Elizabeth with him, Sirius cleared his throat.

"This is Elizabeth, Mother," he said strongly, but his grip on Elizabeth's hand was still tight. She knew that he wasn't scared for himself, but for her. "She's my girlfriend."

"Elizabeth what?"

"Elizabeth Snape."

Walburga's eyes flashed angrily and her wand rose a little higher.

"Snape? As in, the offspring of the Muggle, Tobias Snape?" Her voice grew louder and her eyes seemed to be bulging as she yelled. "This girl, who is stood in the Noble House of Black, in my family home, is the by-product of dirt and vileness! SHE HAS MUGGLE BLOOD RUNNING THROUGH HER DIRTY VEINS! SHE IS A HALF –!"

"Shut up!" Sirius yelled, standing in front of Elizabeth as Walburga's wand arm twitched. "SHUT UP!"

"How dare you!" Walburga yelled as her son withdrew his wand angrily. "You have been a disgrace to this family since the day you were born. Cavorting with half-bloods and Muggles and scum and freaks! You are a blood-traitor, an abomination, a –"

"Leave him alone!"

Elizabeth shook with anger, pointing her wand at the furious witch stood across the room. Sirius glanced at her, and a look of impressiveness crossed his face, but he turned his attention back to his mother, who looked beyond reason at being addressed by Elizabeth.

"HOW DARE YOU?" she screamed and threw a curse across the room. Luckily, Sirius was ready. He pushed Elizabeth through the open back door and blocked his mother's spell, casting his own to protect himself.

"Sirius!" Elizabeth said, throwing one of the broomsticks over and quickly mounted her own, her wand still in hand. Sirius aimed another spell through the open back door, swung his leg over the broomstick and flew into the air, Elizabeth closely following.

"BLOOD TRAITOR! HALF-BREED SCUM!"

Walburga came tearing out into the garden, her hair almost crackling with fierce electricity. She angrily jerked her wand at Elizabeth, swearing loudly as she cast her spell. Sirius dived in front of Elizabeth, performing a weak Shield Charm just in time.

"Beth, go!" he ordered, swinging around and urging Elizabeth forward. Without looking back, the pair sped away.

"Sirius, are you all right?" Elizabeth shouted, clinging to her broom as they flew through the dark night. She swerved to avoid a large tree that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, shivering in the cold.

"Beth, just keep going!" she heard Sirius yell behind her. He sounded in pain but Elizabeth resisted the urge to turn and check on him. She kept racing forward, her hands turning slightly blue in the frigid air. Her thin jacket was no protection, flapping strongly in the brutal wind, the zip bruising her stomach as it slapped against her. She squinted her eyes in the dark, looking for familiar buildings. She had no idea where she was, or where she was supposed to be going.

"Left!" Sirius shouted, soaring into sight and shooting her a reassuring grin. Elizabeth tried to smile back but her face seemed to be frozen into a frown. She swooped left and down, following Sirius' broom as it dived in and out of trees, carefully avoiding lit areas so any passing Muggles wouldn't be able to see them.

"We're nearly there!"

Again, they swooped, Elizabeth closely following Sirius. Down past an abandoned building, a right turn past a children's park and a sharp left just before a newsagents.

"He lives just here," Sirius called out, pointing out to a large house that stood alone at the end of a road. The windows were large and twinkled in the moonlight. The garden looked tame and well cared for, with small red and blue flowers blooming in the corners.

Both Elizabeth and Sirius skidded to a stop just short of the long winding footpath leading to the house. The street was deserted and Elizabeth finally allowed herself to breathe normally, finally feeling safe. She grinned and turned to Sirius. One look at him and she froze.

"Sirius!" she cried, letting her broomstick clatter to the ground. "You're bleeding!"

Sirius looked down. His black jacket sleeve was covered with a dark red substance, oozing out a jagged tear in the material. He unzipped the jacket and tore it off, causing Elizabeth to gasp quietly. The skin was spliced apart, bruised and bloody. Sirius wiped some of it away, his pale hand smearing scarlet red. Surprise flickered on his face as Elizabeth rushed forward, desperate to help. And then, to her amazement, Sirius began to chuckle.

"I think that old witch has wanted to do that to me for some time," he smirked, wincing as Elizabeth tried to dab away the blood with her sleeve. "It must have been that curse she tried to throw at you. Hell of a shot, my mother."

"You shouldn't have done that," Elizabeth scolded quietly, but she kissed him, incredibly grateful. "Come on, let's get you inside. See if Mr and Mrs Potter can help."

Picking up both broomsticks, Elizabeth led the way, quickly and carefully guiding Sirius up the path. Knocking as loudly as she could, she watched for the lights to flicker on, keeping one eye on Sirius, looking for signs of extreme paleness. However, Sirius was grinning, his grey eyes skimming over the large house, exhilaration shining on his face. He had never looked so free than he did in that moment. He would never have to go back to that dreadful house again, never have to face that woman again. Elizabeth smiled in spite of herself and squeezed his hand, just as someone answered the front door.


	7. Chapter 7

FOUR YEARS LATER

Elizabeth paced the living room, anxiously biting her nails, glancing at the clock. It was after eight. Sirius was late home. She sighed heavily and sat down on the sofa, thinking the worst. Sirius had spent the day at the Potters, going over their next plan of action with Dumbledore. You-Know-Who had been gathering more followers, including many of the Slytherins from her year at school, and so Dumbledore started a movement filled with good people who were dedicated to stopping the evil wizard's quest for power; The Order of the Phoenix. Elizabeth and Sirius had joined the order the moment they had left school, along with James, Lily, Remus and Peter, and had married not long after.

It had been a wonderful yet quiet day. Elizabeth and Lily had gotten ready at Lily's childhood home, selecting a long pure white dress with small red roses on the shoulder. When they had arrived at James' house, there were only five guests; Lily, James, Remus, Peter and Dumbledore, and all of them had been smiling broadly as Elizabeth walked down the aisle. Sirius himself had twinkling eyes as they had said their vows, keeping a tight grasp on Elizabeth's hands and kissing her enthusiastically when they had been finally pronounced 'bonded for life'. Elizabeth had never felt so happy. She had married the man she loved in the presence of her best friends.

She didn't feel happy now though. There was panic everywhere nowadays. You-Know-Who had spies and followers in every nook and cranny of the wizarding world, and she couldn't help but feel unsafe anywhere when she wasn't with Sirius. He made her feel as though everything was going to be all right, even though she was almost certain it wasn't.

There was a rattle at the door as the handle turned. Elizabeth shot up, her wand held out.

"Beth, it's me!"

Elizabeth didn't move.

"Tell me something only my husband would know!" she called back.

"The first time I kissed you was in an empty classroom, and you rejected me because you thought I didn't actually fancy you."

Elizabeth breathed out heavily and lowered her wand, quickly unlocking the door to reveal Sirius, a weak smile on his face.

"You're late," she scolded, but hugged him tight anyway, pulling him into the house. "Where have you been?"

"Dumbledore arrived at James' house," Sirius replied, locking the door quietly. "He needs us, now."

"For what?"

"The Death Eaters are after information," Sirius said hurriedly. "They think that James and Lily know something. I don't know what, but we need to get over to theirs, so we can help. Dumbledore reckons they would be attacking tonight."

"Sirius, you've only just –"

"Beth, this is James and Lily we're talking about," Sirius urged and Elizabeth knew it was hopeless to argue when he was in this mood. She nodded her head and took his hand, trying not to let her fear paralyse her.

"Let's go then," she said and Sirius smiled.

At James' house, Elizabeth found her friends in the kitchen; Lily, sat on a chair, running her hands through her vivid red hair; James, idly playing with the golden snitch he had stolen in his school years; Remus and Dumbledore, mid-way through a whispered conversation; and Peter, his beady eyes watching the former two intently.

"Lizzie, are you all right?" Lily asked, getting up from her chair and hugging her friend tightly. Elizabeth nodded, looking around the kitchen again. Everyone was wearing expressions of worry, although James was quick to hide his when he spotted Elizabeth's gaze.

"Dumbledore, what's going on?" Elizabeth asked, shaking off her robe. "Sirius mentioned an attack?"

"We can't stay here tonight," Dumbledore said business-like. "We know they are going to attack; Benjy Fenwick heard information and managed to get a message to me just before he was killed –"

"Benjy's dead?" Sirius interrupted, his knuckles turning white as he grasped the work surface. Dumbledore nodded gravelly and Elizabeth suddenly felt sick, not wanting to know the details. Dumbledore continued.

"The point is, his message might have just saved –"

There was a loud bang and the seven of them flew across the air. Elizabeth landed against the wall with a cry of pain, only just managing to hold on to her wand. The kitchen no longer looked recognisable, with rubble all over the floor and a large hole where the back door used to be. There were voices shouting from the dark garden and Elizabeth squinted, desperately searching around the room; she couldn't see any friendly faces.

The battle had begun.

Elizabeth gripped her wand hard, suddenly terrified, every thought involving her husband. She could feel the tense atmosphere as several black objects suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Stupefy!" she yelled, pointing her wand at the nearest shape. The Death Eater flew back, surprised by the sudden attack. Elizabeth ducked as his friend sent back a spell, just missing her left ear. She heard her friends all casting spells near her, and she ran as fast as she could, shooting spells at the Death Eaters, stopping dead in front of one, his wand held up. Elizabeth froze, thinking her life was over, as the Death Eater would clearly be able to cast a spell before she would. However, the Death Eater didn't cast a spell, and simply stopped still.

"Beth!" Elizabeth heard her husband yell as she raised her wand. The Death Eater reacted and a red spark flew out of his wand, narrowly missing her as she dodged it quickly. However, the Death Eater didn't aim another spell at her, but again, stayed still in the darkness. Elizabeth was shocked at his reaction. Why wasn't he trying to kill her?

"Snape, do it!" Elizabeth heard a gruff voice from behind her, and she ducked yet again to avoid a stunning spell. She tried to compose herself as she realised that the Death Eater who was reluctant to kill her was Severus. The rumours were true. He had become a Death Eater. However, Severus didn't seem so hesitant to attack her now. He quickly raised her wand and Elizabeth prepared to die.

Out of nowhere, Sirius ran at Elizabeth, grabbed her by the waist and threw her out of the way of Severus' spell. Remus came behind his friend and became duelling with the Death Eater, who, with a last glance at his injured sister, Disapparated on the spot.

"Beth, are you all right?"

Sirius helped her to her feet, and she nodded, brushing the dirt off her trousers. There wasn't time to talk; more Death Eaters were appearing left and right, casting curses at the seven friends.

"Stupefy!" Elizabeth screamed at a masked opponent, who was duelling with Lily. It took him by surprise and he flew across the air, blood pouring out of his mouth. Lily looked around and smiled, running across to James, who had just finished off Macnair.

"Get out of here, both of you!" Sirius yelled at them, pulling Elizabeth out of the way of a curse that flew like shrapnel in their direction.

"Padfoot, we're not –"

"James, they're after you!" Elizabeth shouted, throwing a hex at a passing dark figure, who had been running towards Peter. "You being here puts us all in danger. GO!"

Elizabeth and Lily shared a glance before the latter nodded, grabbing her husband's robe and Disapparating on the spot. Turning back to the battle, Elizabeth quickly surveyed her surroundings. Now that the smoke had cleared, she could see more clearly; Macnair lay near her feet, unconscious; two more Death Eaters were tied together with an invisible rope, their wands snapped in half; Remus was fighting a familiar looking woman, her black hair flying as she danced around the Remus' curses; but Dumbledore and Peter were nowhere to be seen.

"Bellatrix!" Sirius growled, leaping forward to help Remus, dodging a jet of red light. Dumbledore whipped into sight, taking a second to find the female Death Eater, and joined the fight. Bellatrix was now fighting three opponents, cackling madly as she deflected each of their attempts of bringing her down. Snarling, Elizabeth aimed her wand at the deranged woman but something blocked her view.

"Oomph!"

Elizabeth was thrown back, her wand clattering to the floor as she soared through the air, landing hard on the kitchen floor. Pain seared through her leg as it bent back, and black dots danced in front of her eyes. She shook her head vigorously, tasting blood in her mouth. Red, green and blue lights were still firing around the room, but the noise was dying down.

"Moony, help Beth!" she heard Sirius yell and her heart jolted. She wanted to help her husband, to stop his deranged cousin from hurting him, to protect him, but she couldn't stand on her leg. Strong arms lifted her up and a familiar face came into view.

"Elizabeth, calm down," Remus soothed but Elizabeth struggled against him, desperately searching the destroyed kitchen for Sirius. "Elizabeth, you're injured, just calm –"

"Confringo!"

Sirius' booming voice echoed through the rubble and a Death Eater burst into flames, his terrified scream piercing Elizabeth's ears. Despite the shock, she couldn't help but feel assured. Sirius was safe. She stopped fighting Remus' attempts to subdue her and allowed him to lift her up, clinging to his arms as her right leg buckled.

"Remus, what happened to Bellatrix?" she whispered, clenching her teeth, pain shooting through her body.

"She fled," Remus replied, half-carrying her to a broken chair. He pulled out his wand, muttered, "Reparo" and sat Elizabeth down on the newly fixed seat.

"Beth!" Sirius hissed, rushing over and pulling her into a tight hug. As he pulled away, Elizabeth saw the extent of his injuries; a cut lip, a black eye and several scratches down his cheek. "Beth, are you all right?"

"What's happened?" Elizabeth asked, ignoring his question. "Where did the Death Eaters go?"

Sirius didn't answer; he was too busy ripping the material of Elizabeth's jeans so he could examine her injury. To her relief, it wasn't as bad as it felt, with only slight bruising to her calf.

"Episkey," Remus said, holding his wand over her leg and with a pop, the bruising disappeared along with the pain. Helping her into a standing position, Sirius kissed her gently on the forehead, breathing heavily.

"Are Peter and Dumbledore safe?" Elizabeth asked, glancing around the room. She needed no answer, as Dumbledore approached them with little more than a scratched nose, his blue eyes losing that twinkle that usually filled them.

"I'm glad to see that you are all right, Elizabeth," he said heavily, putting a hand on her shoulder. "And, to answer your question, Peter is unharmed."

Elizabeth nodded, a brief smile flickering on her face.

"Let's get you home, Beth," Sirius said quietly.

"Elizabeth, what is it?" Sirius asked urgently as his wife played with her fingers anxiously. She had called him home with some urgent news, and although she had sounded worried in her letter, now that Sirius was here and ready to listen, she could no longer form the words.

"I – I need –"

She stopped, sighing angrily with herself. Sirius' eyes widened, obviously realising just how severe the situation was. Elizabeth felt little pity, too busy worrying about someone else. For the first time in a while, she doubted her husband's ability to do the right thing.

"O.K, you need to talk to me," Sirius said sternly, taking Elizabeth by the shoulders and stopping her from pacing the room. "What is it that's scaring you so much?"

Elizabeth looked into those thoughtful, worried eyes and decided that she would have to trust him. She certainly couldn't do this on her own. Taking a deep breath, she took hold of Sirius' hands, squeezing them tightly.

"Sirius… I'm pregnant."

Sirius froze, his grip on Elizabeth tightening. His eyes grew wider and Elizabeth waited with bated breath, praying that he wouldn't let her down. Sirius had always been a bit of a child and loved to be reckless, and a baby would put a stop to that. Elizabeth wasn't sure whether her husband would be completely capable of changing his current lifestyle, especially in the dire circumstances they were facing as You-Know-Who still kept sending his followers to attack them every chance they got.

"Sirius, say something."

He stayed silent, but moved away, running his hand through his dark hair. A weight dropped in Elizabeth's stomach and she sighed, silently devastated.

"Beth, that's fantastic!" Sirius suddenly yelled, turning around with a huge grin on his face. "We're going to be parents!"

"You're happy about this?" Elizabeth asked, as Sirius enveloped her, kissing her passionately. He was so enthusiastic, he picked her up slightly as they kissed, Elizabeth swaying in the air.

"Happy?" Sirius repeated, finally letting his wife down again. "We're going to have a baby! Beth, we're going to have a baby!"

"Sirius, I know, I know!" Elizabeth laughed as her husband kissed her again, his mouth hard on her lips. Ecstasy ran through her as Sirius rejoiced in her news. However, she still had questions she needed answering.

"Sirius, wait, we need to talk about this," she said, still giggling as Sirius positively danced around the room. "Sirius, listen!"

"Beth, what is there to talk about?" Sirius asked, taking her by the hands.

"Well, how about the idea of bringing up a baby with the jobs we do," Elizabeth said, her warm feeling of happiness slowly snuffing out. "Every day we risk our lives. We can't do that to a baby. We can't put our child in constant danger, or go off on reckless adventures with our friends."

She directed the last bit to Sirius, indicating the missions that Dumbledore would send him off on, searching for information for the order. He would be away for days sometimes, without being able to send any words of encouragement to Elizabeth, in fear of putting her in danger.

Sirius faltered, his smile frozen. The same idea must have occurred to him as he began pacing, silently mouthing words as he walked. His eyes lit up and he turned back to her, clearly having worked something out.

"I won't volunteer for anymore missions," he said determinedly. "Dumbledore can send someone else."

"Sirius –" Elizabeth said wearily but she was stopped by a kiss. She slowly pulled away, slightly scowling. "I really wish you would stop doing that."

"It's the only way to stop you talking," Sirius whispered, smirking. "Beth, you have to trust me."

"I do trust you," Elizabeth protested as Sirius put his arms around her, pulling her close.

"You trust me with your life," he said into her ear. "You trust me to make you happy and to protect you. But you don't trust me to be a father because you think I'm reckless."

Elizabeth nodded, turning her head into his chest so she wouldn't have to see his reaction. He was right. She loved Sirius more than anyone, but that didn't take away his faults. He was bad-tempered, like her, and they could have blazing rows sometimes – the war was affected them badly; there was so much stress and mistrust around them. He also liked to sneak out and mess around with James, flying around in his motorbike, even once getting caught by Muggles.

"Beth, I might be an idiot sometimes," Sirius said slowly, "but I promise that from now on, you and the baby come first. But…" He hesitated and Elizabeth drew away, raising her eyebrows slightly.

"But, what?"

"The order," Sirius said slowly. "We still have loyalty to the order."

"I know," Elizabeth said, nodding her head and hugging her stomach. "I know. We will just have to share the loyalty from now on."


	8. Chapter 8

Eight months later, Elizabeth was sat at home, helping herself to Pink Coconut Ice, resting the box on her bulging stomach. Popping one of the sweets in her mouth, her eyes drifted to the curtains, which were tightly pulled over the window. Sirius had been determined to protect Elizabeth and their unborn child from the day he found out she was pregnant, and had asked her not to leave the house unless he was with her. However, Elizabeth had managed to convince him to allow her to have friends round since she entered her third trimester. It was usually Lily who came around, as she was also pregnant, but only three months, so she was still able to walk without waddling.

There was a knock on the door and Sirius came down the stairs, smirking at Elizabeth as he passed.

"Who is it?"

"Sirius, it is I and Lily Potter," Remus' voice seeped in through the front door. "We are here on Elizabeth's request. The last time I saw Elizabeth, she was eating strawberry and liquorice ice-cream and is certain that your child is a girl."

"That's definitely Remus," Elizabeth said casually, crunching on another piece of Pink Coconut Ice.

"You think our child will be a girl?" Sirius whispered and Elizabeth smirked, before nodding at the front door, reminding him that they had guests.

"Lily?" Sirius called out.

"The last time I saw you, Sirius, you and James were debating who would be the better father, and you both think your children will be boys."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at her husband but chuckled, knowing that they could debate the gender of their baby at a later date. Sirius unsealed the door and allowed Remus and Lily to pass, both of them smiling broadly at Elizabeth, who stretched her legs out and sighed.

"I would get up, but it's proving difficult these days," she said brightly. Lily giggled and hugged her as best as she could, manoeuvring around her bump.

"How do you feel?" she asked, stealing one of the sweets.

"Like an oversized Puffskein," Elizabeth moaned, but she smiled anyway. "Remus, how are you?"

Remus smiled, sitting next to her on the sofa, his greying skin looking slightly worrying in the lamp light.

"Have you been brewing potions, Elizabeth?" he asked, sniffing the air. Elizabeth knew he was avoiding answering her question but didn't press the issue. She nodded and gestured towards the kitchen.

"Just been making some Draught of Peace," she said, glancing at Sirius, who kept checking the clock on the wall. "I might need some around when the baby comes."

"For you or the baby?" Lily joked. "Because if that child is anything like you or Sirius, it is going to have a wonderful temper."

Elizabeth playfully slapped Lily on the leg, screwing up the empty sweet packet as Sirius looked at the clock again.

"Sirius, you can go," Elizabeth said quietly and Sirius' head snapped in her direction, confusion in his eyes. "I know that you're meeting James, so just go. Lily and Remus are here now, so I'm not on my own."

"How did you know I was meeting James?" Sirius asked and Elizabeth paused, furrowing her brow.

"You told me, didn't you?" she asked slowly and Sirius looked confused again, rubbing his eyes.

"I must have done," he said, although he didn't look convinced. "Are you sure if I go, Beth? I'll only be an hour."

"Go," Elizabeth said, nodding her head and smiling weakly. Sirius bent down and kissed her softly, lingering on her mouth.

"I won't be long, I promise," he whispered and after grabbing his cloak, he left, making sure that Remus sealed the door behind him. Elizabeth's smile fell from her face almost the second the door was shut and she sighed, heaving herself off the sofa.

"Lizzie," Lily warned but Elizabeth ignored her, slowly walking to the kitchen, which still smelt faintly of aconite. The odour must have been familiar to Remus, who stopped in the doorway of the kitchen, his head slightly cocked.

"Elizabeth, I told you not to," he said bitterly. "You have no idea what brewing a potion like that could do to the baby."

"Remus, the baby will be here any day now," Elizabeth said sternly, rummaging in a small cupboard, "and I would like you to be well enough to enjoy spending time with him or her. And, as I am the only person you know who is capable of brewing the Wolfsbane potion…"

She found the jar she was looking for and handed it to Remus. It was filled with a dark liquid that seemed to emitting a pale blue vapour out of three holes in the lid.

"Now, that's enough for two days," Elizabeth said, resting against the work surface and rubbing her stomach, "so you'll have to come back for some more once you've run out. And, remember not to add sugar, otherwise it won't work."

Remus nodded, and thanked her, although he looked rather grim as he pocketed it.

"Well, at least you've found something to occupy yourself when you're here by yourself," Lily laughed from the doorway, and Elizabeth raised her eyebrows.

"Are you kidding?" she said, smirking. "Sirius doesn't leave me in the house alone. Every time he wants to nip out for a loaf of bread, he considers contacting Dumbledore to see if he'll mind coming around to look after me."

Both Lily and Remus laughed as a twinge struck Elizabeth's stomach. She winced and frowned, but the other two luckily hadn't noticed.

"Elizabeth, go and sit down," Lily offered, waving her wand at a cupboard. Three mugs flew out and landed neatly on the counter. "I'll make some tea."

Elizabeth nodded and waddled back out, snatching up a fresh packet of Pink Coconut Ice as she passed. Remus helped her down onto the sofa as Lily came out, the three mugs of tea floating behind her.

"So, how are you and the baby?" Lily asked, settling down on the opposite chair, tucking her legs up. "Any idea what he or she will be like?"

"Well, I'm certain we're having a girl," Elizabeth said, taking her floating mug of tea out of the air. "I'm not sure why. I just have a feeling."

"Have you decided on any names?" Lily asked, sipping her tea. Elizabeth shook her head slowly.

"We've been so occupied with the missions that Sirius has been on," she replied, trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice. Despite being promised her husband would always be around, Sirius hadn't been able to stop himself from agreeing to assignments that Dumbledore sent him on. "It's tradition in my family that the first born girl has a name beginning with an E."

"Are you sticking with that tradition, considering you don't talk to your family anymore?" Lily asked delicately and Elizabeth nodded.

"I just can't think of any that I like," she admitted, taking a scorching sip of her drink. "I liked Elisa for a while, but then I went off it a few weeks ago."

"What about Elinor?" Lily offered. "Emmy?"

"Ebony?" Remus suggested, moving from the doorway and resting on the sofa with Elizabeth. "Evelina?"

"Electra? Elle?"

"Estelle? Esmeralda? Esme?"

Elizabeth felt a sharp stab to her stomach and gasped out in pain.

"I think we have a winner," Remus said happily as Elizabeth grabbed his hand hard. "Whoa, calm down, Elizabeth."

"Remus!" Elizabeth gasped as another jolt flew through her. Remus' smile froze as he watched Elizabeth close her eyes and her grip on his hand grew tighter.

"Wasn't that just a kick?" he asked, uncertain, and Elizabeth violently shook her head as her stomach started to tighten.

"Lizzie!" Lily said sharply, getting up, spilling her tea everywhere. She grabbed Elizabeth's arm and firmly pulled her to her feet, but as agony seared through her again, Elizabeth doubled over and fell to the floor.

"Argh!" she yelled, stinging tears jumping to her eyes. She threw out her hand, desperate for something to hold on to. "Lily!"

"Remus, go and get the Draught of Peace from the kitchen!" she heard Lily command, and as Remus rushed away, she dropped to her knees and grasped Elizabeth's hand.

"Lily, help me!" Elizabeth moaned, going very red in the face. "I need Sirius!"

"I know you do, Liz," Lily soothed, not even wincing when Elizabeth crushed her hand, "and once I've got you comfortable, I'll send Remus to go and find him. But right now, I need to focus on you, all right. Now, can you stand?"

Elizabeth shook her head, panting intensely, fighting back the urge to cry. Lily grabbed her wand from the chair and pointed it at Elizabeth.

"Locomotor Elizabeth," she muttered and Elizabeth suddenly felt herself lift into the air. Lily guided her to the sofa, slowly flipped her onto her back, and gently landed her soft cushions. Elizabeth closed her eyes briefly as the pain eased slightly, but her legs suddenly felt very damp.

"I'm going into labour, aren't I?" she groaned to Lily as Remus rushed in, carrying a white liquid in a goblet with a silvery vapour slowly rising from it.

"Elizabeth, drink this," he said, resting next to the sofa and handing her goblet. She eagerly took it from him and gulped down the potion, relishing the warm feeling as it gushed down her throat.

"Remus, you need to go and find Sirius," she heard Lily say and managed to regain her focus in time to see Remus grabbing his travelling cloak and rushing out of the door.

"Colloportus," Lily muttered, briefly pointing her wand at the door, which sealed itself immediately. She turned back to Elizabeth, who was now experiencing agonising pain again. Her back was searing and she felt far too hot. However, the potion was beginning to kick in, and her anxiety fell away, all negative thoughts disappearing.

"All right, Liz," Lily said, taking hold of Elizabeth's hand again and rubbing it soothingly, "I'm here. Remus has gone for Sirius so he'll be here soon, I promise."

Elizabeth nodded, not understanding why Lily looked so flustered. Everything was fine, wasn't it? She felt fine, so why was her friend panicking? Elizabeth smiled blissfully, ignoring the pain of her back, and the terror that was fighting to get to the front of her brain. She had nothing to be scared about. Yes, her baby was coming and her husband was nowhere to be found, but she was in good company. Lily would look after her.

"Lily, can I have a Pink Coconut Ice?" Elizabeth asked dreamily, pointing at the unopened packet at the bottom of the sofa. Lily nodded, grabbing the bag and quickly handed a cube over.

"Lizzie, how to you feel?" she asked, uncertainly but Elizabeth gave her a vague smile, nodding her head as though that answered the question.

A few hours later, and after several more sips of the Draught of Peace, as it kept wearing off, Lily was sat on the end of the sofa, directly between Elizabeth's legs. Panting and puffing, no longer being able to ignore the searing pain, Elizabeth dug her nails into the sofa as another contraction cursed her.

"All right, it's time to start pushing, Liz," Lily said just as a pounding bang from the front door echoed through the house. Like a shot, Lily was on her feet, her wand pointing at the door.

"Lily, let me in!"

"That's Sirius!" Elizabeth gasped happily, and looked at her friend to unseal the door. However, Lily didn't move.

"Prove your identity!" she yelled back and Elizabeth heard her husband swear loudly.

"Lily, let me in now!" he shouted, pounding on the door.

"Prove your identity!"

"Lily, let Sirius in," Elizabeth panted, closing her eyes. "Please, let him in."

"Lizzie, we can't forget security," Lily said sternly as Sirius swore again.

"My name is Sirius Black and my wife Elizabeth is currently in labour with our child, who is almost certainly a boy, and Beth thinks he will probably inherit both of our tempers, mine of which is not happy right now, and if you do not let me in this minute, I will break this door down!"

Elizabeth smirked through her pain. She could almost picture him outside, shouting angrily through the sealed door.

"Lily, that's him!" she gasped, squeezing the sides of the sofa.

"Sirius, is there anyone else with –" Lily started but Sirius hammered on the door again.

"LILY, OPEN THIS DOOR!"

At that moment, pain exploded all over Elizabeth and she started screaming, ripping shreds of material out of the sofa with her nails. Defeated, Lily unsealed the door and Sirius rushed past her, straight to his panting wife.

"Beth!" he cried, grabbing her hand and kissing her forehead. "I'm so sorry!"

"Sirius, just keep talking to her," Lily ordered as James and Remus came in, the latter sealing the door again. "Give her some more Draught."

Lily went back to her position at the bottom of the sofa as Sirius handed the goblet over to Elizabeth, guiding the liquid into her mouth. James and Remus stared at the three of them, both of them with wide eyes, unsure what to do.

"James, you might want to watch this," Elizabeth giggled as Sirius took the goblet away from her. "Lily will be going through this in a few months."

James' eyes widened further and as he watched Elizabeth grunt and groan, he went slightly green. Lily glanced at him and Remus, who hadn't moved from the middle of the room.

"Guys, I don't think that Lizzie wants spectators, so James, could you go and grab some warm towels, and Remus, get Lizzie's nightdress. She'll be needing it soon."

Both of the men, despite being able to quickly fetch their items by magic, disappeared from the room; Elizabeth suspected they didn't want to witness this.

"Argh!" she screamed again, crushing Sirius' hand. She was exhausted and yet still felt as though nothing bad was going to happen, most likely due to her wonderful talents as a potioneer.

"All right, Lizzie, on the next one," Lily said quickly, lifting Elizabeth's dress, "you need to push."

Elizabeth nodded, glancing at her husband. Sirius' face was filled with mixed excitement and terror, his eyes darting between Elizabeth and Lily. He squeezed his wife's hand encouragingly and kissed her, and Elizabeth prepared herself. She waited for the agonisingly familiar pain to paralyse her, her eyes filling with tears, and just as James and Remus walked back into the room, she started pushing, screaming loudly and bruising Sirius' hand in the process.

"You did it, Liz!" Lily gasped, holding up a little bundle as Elizabeth gasped for air, sweat covering her forehead. Sirius beamed, kissing his wife again and again, his hand turning white as Elizabeth finally released it. Lily took the warm towel from James and wrapped the baby in it, just as a piercing cry filled the room.

"How is he?" Sirius asked, and Elizabeth swore she saw tiny tears in his eyes. Lily grinned wickedly as she delivered the baby to Elizabeth's arms.

"Sirius, you have a beautiful healthy baby daughter," she said happily.

"You're kidding!" both Sirius and James asked, as Elizabeth gazed at her daughter. Lily was right; she was beautiful. Her pale skin was almost luminous in the lamplight and there was a small amount of black hair growing on her small head.

"I told you we would have a girl," Elizabeth whispered, holding the tiny child close to her. The baby snuffled and opened her eyes, looking up at her exhausted mother.

"Wow, they're just like yours," Sirius whispered, peering over Elizabeth's shoulder. "Bright blue."

"What are you going to call her?" James asked, grinning at the new parents. Elizabeth shared a glance with Remus, who smiled back, his eyes bright in the light.

"Is Elisa still on the table?" Sirius asked quietly but Elizabeth shook her head.

"I like Esme," she whispered and their daughter snuffled again, moving slightly in her mother's arms. "Remus suggested it earlier, and the second he said it, this one decided it was time to be born."

Sirius stayed silent and Elizabeth knew he was testing the name out in his mind.

"Esme Elizabeth Black," he said slowly and smiled. "I like it."

"I think it's a great name," Lily assured them, her green eyes filled with tears. "It really suits her."

"She's perfect," Elizabeth said softly and kissed the top of Esme's delicate head. "Absolutely perfect."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Lily nudge James and Remus and the three of them retreated into the kitchen, no doubt to give Elizabeth and Sirius time to bond with their new daughter.

"You're not disappointed by having a girl, are you?" Elizabeth asked quietly, stroking Esme's soft cheek. It felt so precious and she suddenly didn't want anyone in the house. She wanted to cocoon this wonderful little girl and protect her from the invading outside forces.

"Are you kidding?" Sirius whispered back, kissing Elizabeth softly. "Look what we did. We made this life. I don't care what she is; she's ours and nothing and nobody is ever going to hurt her." He looked Elizabeth in the eyes, staring into what seemed like her soul. "Elizabeth, she couldn't be more perfect. I'm so proud of you."

He kissed her again and warm tears dropped from his eyes onto her cheeks, warming her heart thoroughly. They both gazed at their daughter, taking in every exquisite feature. Elizabeth pulled her closer, closing her eyes and kissing her forehead.

Suddenly, several vivid images filled her mind. Elizabeth and Sirius on their wedding day; Elizabeth finding out she was pregnant; Elizabeth telling Sirius they were going to be parents; both of them finding out Lily was also expecting; Elizabeth vomiting into a toilet cubicle with Sirius holding her hair back; Elizabeth brewing potions to help ease her sickness…

"Beth?"

Sirius' worried voice pulled Elizabeth back to the present moment and her eyes snapped open.

"What happened?"

Elizabeth glanced at him but she couldn't help looking at her daughter, whose blue eyes stared back at her.

"I don't believe it," she whispered, her eyes widening as the truth dawned on her. "Sirius, kiss her."

"What?" Sirius was evidently confused. "Beth, are you feeling all right?"

"Just kiss her."

Despite obviously thinking his wife was going insane, Sirius bent down and gently kissed his daughter on the forehead. Elizabeth instantly saw his eyebrows narrow and his eyes went vague, and knew he was experiencing past events in his mind. She impatiently waited for the images to stop and Sirius to be pulled back to present time, unable to stop a grin from sneaking on her face.

"What just happened?" Sirius asked, leaning back and looking from his wife to his daughter and back again. Elizabeth started giggling quietly, so she wouldn't alert the others in the kitchen.

"Did you see memories?" she eagerly asked Sirius and he nodded. "Did they all have a connection to Esme?" Again, Sirius nodded.

"What does it mean?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"I think she's a Legilimens," Elizabeth whispered back, her eyes darting to the kitchen door.

"I thought you had to have a wand to perform that spell," Sirius asked, but Elizabeth happily shook her head.

"No, you can be born with it," she said in an excited hushed voice. "It's a rare ability, like a Metamorphmagus, but people who are born with it can enter other people's minds and see their thoughts and memories. That was probably why I could tell we were going to have a girl – when I was pregnant with her, we were connected."

"And, that's how you knew I was spending the evening with James," Sirius said slowly. "You temporarily had her ability to enter minds, so you must have accidently seen my thoughts."

Elizabeth nodded, excited.

"And, I'll bet she's also an Occlumens," she said, a scary thought entering her head. "Which probably means we'll have difficulty guessing what she's thinking if she's in trouble."

Sirius smiled, kissing Esme again.

"She's the daughter of a marauder," he chuckled. "She's bound to get into trouble."

They stayed silent for a few seconds, just collecting their thoughts and imagining their life with their special daughter.

"Sirius," Elizabeth said slowly, as yet another worrying thought struck her. "I think that, for now, we keep this to ourselves."

Sirius furrowed his brow but didn't say anything, allowing Elizabeth to continue.

"You-Know-Who can only perform Legilimency and Occlumency with the aid of a wand," she explained slowly, "and I don't think it would be safe for Esme if people found out she can do it freely. Just for now, I think we should keep this to ourselves."

Sirius thought for a moment, his eyes flickering to the kitchen door. Elizabeth knew that he told James everything, and it would probably be difficult to not shout about his daughter's special talent. Resting a tired hand on Sirius' face, Elizabeth kissed him softly.

"Please, sweetheart."

One look at Elizabeth, holding their precious child in her arms, exhausted from the birth, and Sirius nodded his head, not willing to fight against his family.


	9. Chapter 9

ONE YEAR LATER

Elizabeth sighed as she gently placed her daughter back her crib, kissing her small forehead. The young girl smiled up at her mother, giggling in the low light of the bedroom lamp. Elizabeth bent down to face Esme through the bars of the crib, tenderly taking the baby's hands and squeezing them affectionately.

"Mummy and Daddy love you, Esme," she whispered, as worrying thoughts filled her head. Lily and James were in grave danger and there was nothing she nor her husband could do to help them. Their son, Harry, was only Esme's age, and Elizabeth could not imagine Esme being threatened like young Harry was. She breathed heavily as she watched her daughter gurgling to herself and gently prised her fingers away, hoping that Esme would sleep soon. She swooped and kissed the young girl goodnight, before switching off the lamp, closing the bedroom door as she left.

"Did she go down all right?" Elizabeth heard a voice behind her and turned to see her husband on the stairs, his eyes on his daughter's bedroom door.

"She'll settle soon," Elizabeth whispered, sighing as she rubbed her forehead. Sirius' eyes filled with concern as he watched his wife worry, before taking her hands in his and holding her close. Neither of them spoke, just thankful that they weren't alone, and weren't in the Potters' situation.

They broke apart at the sound of a rapid knocking at the front door, and Elizabeth looked over the bannister, confused.

"Who the Merlin is that at this time?" she whispered, following Sirius downstairs. "They'll wake Esme." The two of them quickly made their way to the front door and Sirius whipped his wand out.

"Who is it?" he called out quietly, his eyes briefly glancing up at the ceiling, where his daughter's bedroom was.

"It is I, Albus Dumbledore," called out a familiar voice. "I am Headmaster of Hogwarts School, where both you and Elizabeth attended, and last week I called here to make sure you both were safe. Elizabeth, you were snacking on strawberry and liquorice ice cream."

Sirius glanced at Elizabeth, who nodded at Dumbledore's answer, and he quickly unsealed the door to reveal the old headmaster, his face full of worry.

"Can I come in?" he asked urgently and Sirius nodded, allowing his friend to pass by. Elizabeth smiled her hello, but knew that Dumbledore wouldn't be visiting this late unless it was an emergency. She suddenly filled with dread as Sirius closed the door and the three of them made their way quietly into the kitchen, so as to not disturb Esme.

"Dumbledore, what's happened?" Sirius asked, eager to learn the intention of the visit. Dumbledore removed his cloak and placed it on the kitchen table, his hands slightly blue from the cold. Elizabeth quickly pointed her wand at the fireplace and hot flames leapt into sight, heating the kitchen.

"It is suspected that Lily and James' hiding place has been revealed," Dumbledore said gravelly. Sirius' mouth dropped open, horror clear on his face.

"Are they in danger?" Elizabeth whispered, gripping the kitchen table hard.

"I don't know yet," Dumbledore admitted, his eyes on Sirius. "You're their Secret Keeper, Sirius, aren't you?"

Sirius did not answer, but looked out of the window in anger. Elizabeth looked from her husband to Dumbledore, surprised at the question.

"Albus, you cannot be serious!" she demanded, her voice rising slightly. "You don't really believe that Sirius would betray Lily and James?"

"Well, somebody has betrayed them," Dumbledore said slowly as Sirius turned around to face his accuser. "You were the only one who knew where they were."

"I didn't betray them," Sirius said threateningly. "James is my best friend."

He looked out of the window again, his dark eyes searching the night sky eagerly as thoughts circulated his mind. He tried to piece together who had really betrayed the Potter's position.

"Sirius?" Elizabeth said gently as Sirius glanced at her, snapping out of his train of thought.

"I've got to go and see if they're all right," he said suddenly, grabbing a cloak from behind Elizabeth.

"I would rather you both remain here," Dumbledore said firmly but Sirius shook his head, lifting a key out of his pocket to make sure he had it.

"I have to know if James and Lily are safe," he said and glanced at Elizabeth, whose blue eyes were wide as she watched her husband prepare to leave.

"Sirius, don't go," she whispered, thinking of Esme, all alone upstairs, oblivious to any outside forces attempting to hurt them. "Not without saying goodbye to Esme first."

"I'm coming back," Sirius whispered, kissing Elizabeth softly. She hung onto him, holding him close to her, not wanting him to leave her. Eventually, she knew that their friends' safety was more important than her feelings, so she released him and smiled weakly.

"Say goodbye to Esme before you leave," she ordered quietly and her husband nodded, kissing her lightly again before leaving the kitchen. Elizabeth kept her eyes on the door, listening to Sirius' footsteps on the stairs as he approached their daughter's bedroom. Then, silently, she turned to Dumbledore, who returned her stare.

"James is Sirius' best friend, Albus," Elizabeth said in a low voice, her blue eyes flashing dangerously. "He would not betray their trust."

Dumbledore kept quiet as Sirius crept back down the stairs and out the front door, closing it quietly behind him.

"Why do you think Lily and James have been betrayed?" Elizabeth continued, as her husband's flying motorbike's headlights shone through the window, moving along the wall as Sirius drove away. She flicked her wand at the kettle and then at a cupboard, watching as two mugs flew out and landed neatly on the counter in front of her.

"I received word that there was an altercation at Lily and James' house," Dumbledore said gravely. "There has been reports of an explosion."

"An explosion?" Elizabeth whispered, breaking one of the mugs she was holding. Dumbledore immediately whipped out his wand and muttered, "Reparo," and the mug's broken parts flew back together in Elizabeth's hands. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily, struggling to stay calm.

"Elizabeth, I am very sorry to bring you bad news this late at night," Dumbledore said quietly and Elizabeth smiled weakly.

"I don't think that the time of day dictates the severity of the message, Albus," she said, rubbing her forehead. "Have you contacted Remus yet? He'd want to know about James and Lily being in danger."

"Remus is proving a little difficult to track down," Dumbledore said heavily. "I have sent Elphias Doge to try and find him."

The young witch nodded her head as the kettle sung to announce that it was boiled. She sighed again and prepared two cups of tea, as well as preparing herself for a few hours of agonising waiting.

A few hours later, after a long conversation with Dumbledore about the Potters and Sirius, Elizabeth suddenly heard Esme crying upstairs, screaming for her mother.

"Go and see to her," Dumbledore said as Elizabeth closed her tired eyes. She nodded and slowly went upstairs, switching the lamp on to see Esme stood up in her crib, her pale face tear-stained.

"Sweetheart, Mummy's here," Elizabeth whispered, leaning in to pick her daughter up, bouncing her slightly on her hip. "No need to cry anymore, darling." Esme's sobs ceased slightly as she clung to her mother, tugging gently on her dark hair, and Elizabeth held her daughter close, hoping to calm her down. She kissed the young girl on the forehead, feeling how warm her gentle skin was and a rush of love and hope filled her heart as the baby's big blue eyes peered up at her mother.

Elizabeth was just about to settle Esme back into the crib when she heard a flutter of wings from downstairs, closely followed by a hoot. An owl had arrived. Confused, Elizabeth quickly went back downstairs, Esme still on her hip, and saw a tawny brown owl perched on the living room coffee table, its round yellow eyes watching Elizabeth as she approached. Esme smiled at the animal, pointing at it with her chubby hands, gurgling at the sight of it.

"Albus?" Elizabeth said quietly, suddenly realising that the wizard was holding a letter, no doubt delivered by the owl. "What is it? What's happened?"

Albus turned around, a fixed stare of determination on his face.

"Elizabeth, stay here," he ordered and with a flash, disappeared out of the door, taking the letter with him. Cursing under her breath, Elizabeth grabbed her wand and sealed the door, sighing heavily. She was all alone, with all bad thoughts circulating her mind and an over-tired baby to look after.

"All right, sweetheart," she said quietly, sitting on the sofa and resting Esme on her knee. "Let's see if we can get you settled, shall we?"

Esme gurgled happily, giggling in her mother's arms. However, the task of settling Esme proved difficult, as the young girl seemed determined to stay up. Elizabeth couldn't understand why it seemed as though the baby would sense her anxiety, before realising she was probably delving into her mother's mind.

About an hour later, Elizabeth gave up and instead began tickling Esme, just happy to immerse herself in her daughter's happiness as she giggled and chirped.

Bang, bang, bang!

Elizabeth froze, her hand on Esme's stomach. Somebody was at the door, and it appeared as they desperately wanted to come into the house. Scooping up her daughter and grabbing her wand, she pointed it at the door and said in a clear voice, "Who's there?"

There was a quiet sob outside the door and small voice said;

"Elizabeth, it's Remus. The last time you saw me was three months ago, and Esme took her first steps…"

He broke off, apparently unable to speak. Elizabeth didn't move. If she opened that door, she would hear bad news. She couldn't do it. She didn't want to know.

"Elizabeth, let me in."

Slowly, she unsealed the door and allowed Remus to come in. His face was tear-stained and his dark eyes were filled with devastation. Elizabeth tightened her grip on Esme, who suddenly stopped giggling, responding to the tense atmosphere.

"Remus, what's happened?" she croaked. Remus looked up and she knew. It was over, all over. Still, she wouldn't believe it. She shook her head violently as her stomach twisted and lurched. "No, they can't be. Not Lily and James!" She felt faint and several black spots appeared in front of her as tears sprang to her eyes, her grip on Esme growing slack…

"Elizabeth!"

Remus grabbed hold of Esme as Elizabeth fell, clutching the young girl as she started crying. He held her tight, trying to calm her down as Esme realised something was wrong with her mother, who was curled up in a ball on the floor, holding her face in her hands, unable to contain her grief at her friends' death.

"Elizabeth, please," Remus soothed over Esme's blood curling cries, her chubby arms reaching out for her mother. "Elizabeth, Esme wants you. She wants her mother."

Fighting back the raw feeling of grief that was quickly overcoming her, Elizabeth sniffed hard, furiously wiping away her tears as she glanced at her daughter, who was still screaming. Elizabeth lifted herself onto her knees and gently took Esme from Remus, kissing her cheek and rocking her tenderly, whispering that everything was going to be all right. She couldn't meet Remus' eye as she pushed back any thoughts of the Potters, focusing entirely on her daughter's needs.

"I'm taking her to bed," she whispered softly and, still with her bottom lip quivering, she carried a snivelling Esme back up the stairs, breathing in the innocent scent from the gentle baby.

After Esme was settled, Elizabeth reluctantly went back downstairs to find Remus talking in low whispers to Dumbledore. He saw Elizabeth approaching and the red rings around her eyes told him that she had been made aware of her friends' death.

"Albus," Elizabeth said in a low whisper, praying that he was there to tell her that there had been a mistake. The concerned look in his blue eyes told her she was wrong to hope.

"How is Esme?" Dumbledore asked quietly and Elizabeth nodded her head.

"She's sleeping," she said quietly, a fresh wave of tears exploded out of her eyes at the thought of telling her daughter that she might never see her godparents again. "Albus, please tell me that you were wrong about Lily and…"

She trailed off as Dumbledore lowered his head.

"What happened?" she whispered. "I don't understand what happened? He can't have found them. Sirius would never have given up their location!"

"We don't know the facts yet," Dumbledore said gravelly. "I can't locate Sirius at the moment."

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked sharply. "Why can't you find him?"

"Hagrid told me that Sirius arrived at James and Lily's house and gave him his motorbike," Dumbledore said slowly, watching Elizabeth. "For some reason, he wanted Hagrid to have it."

"But, Sirius loves that bike," Elizabeth said, half to herself. She glanced at Remus and was stunned by his harsh expression. His eyes seemed to darken at the mention of Sirius' name and Elizabeth quickly thought of what Dumbledore had almost accused Sirius of earlier.

"Sirius didn't do this," she said sharply and Remus looked at her in surprise. "I know what you're thinking, Remus, but my husband loved James like a brother and he didn't betray him."

Remus didn't reply, but Elizabeth grew angry at the look of pity in his eyes. He obviously thought her very foolish.

"Elizabeth, I will be back in the morning," Dumbledore said heavily and after giving Remus a pointed look, he left the house. Elizabeth sealed the door behind her and turned back to Remus, who she realised was very grey and very tired.

"I'll make some drinks," she said quietly, and more out wanting to occupy herself and less out of thirst, she went to the kitchen and fixed two mugs of tea, taking her time and without using magic. She glanced at one of the pictures fixed to the fridge and choked back a sob. It was of Elizabeth and Sirius' wedding party. Lily and James were stood arm in arm, incredibly happy, shining in the sun. They couldn't be dead.

The dam broke. Elizabeth leant against the kitchen counter and sobbed heavily, not caring about the noise she made, clutching her heart as she felt it break. Her friends, dead. Her husband, under suspicion. Her daughter, innocent and alone upstairs. The salty and bitter tears stung her eyes as they flowed down her already stained face, and she fell to the floor in devastation.

"Elizabeth?" Remus' voice carried from the living room and he appeared at the door, confusion set in his face. He saw Elizabeth on the kitchen floor, sobbing uncontrollably into her arms, which were tightly wrapped around her knees, the two mugs of tea left forgotten on the counter. He rushed over and crouched next to her, gently trying to prise her arms away.

"Elizabeth," he said softly. "Elizabeth, don't cry –"

"Don't cry?" Elizabeth scoffed, pulling herself out of Remus' grip. "We've just found out that Lily and James are dead, I have no idea where Sirius is, and you're telling me not to cry?"

"I don't want you to upset yourself," Remus tried to explain but Elizabeth pulled away again, burrowing her head in her arms, shielding her face with her dark hair.

"I think I've got enough to be upset about," she sobbed, her voice muffled by her arms. She didn't understand. James and Lily had been two of Remus' best friends, so why wasn't he reacting? Why was he behaving as if mourning for them was wrong?

"I know," Remus said, his voice breaking and Elizabeth slowly raised her head, glancing at her friend. He had beads of tears forming in the corner of his eyes, and he was avidly rubbing his forehead, as though something was pressing on his brain. Guilt tore into Elizabeth's heart and she gently pulled Remus into a tight hug, closing her eyes and choking back even more tears. Her heart and throat were aching as she struggled to hold on to the last minute amounts of strength she had left.

They sat like that for some time, just holding each and crying, taking it in turns to comfort the other until the cold kitchen floor began to hurt their legs. Remus was the first to draw away, wiping his heavily lined face with the sleeve of his cloak.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" Elizabeth whispered, sniffing hard through her block nose. Remus looked as though he was about offer up an excuse, but Elizabeth didn't give him chance, getting to her feet and pouring the cold tea away. "I'll go and make up the sofa. You can sleep there."

"Elizabeth?" Remus said softly, getting to his feet and taking the empty mugs out of her hand. He took a deep breath, his eyes filling again, but said nothing. Elizabeth smiled weakly and nodded her head, turning away.

"I know," she said simply and left him in the kitchen.

After an incredibly restless night, having been forced to comfort Esme several times, who undoubtedly was channelling her mother's devastation, Elizabeth finally gave up trying to get some sleep and traipsed downstairs to the kitchen. Waving her wand idly at the cupboard, she leant against the counter and put her head in her hands, sighing. Her head felt as though she had been hitting it against a brick wall all night, and her eyes felt rubbed raw. She knew she looked a state, but for once, it didn't matter.

The kitchen door opened and Elizabeth slowly lifted herself off the counter, turning back to the mugs of tea. They had filled themselves and she eagerly sipped the scorching liquid, warming her scratchy throat.

"Are one of those for me?" Remus asked, moving into the room. The only colour in his face were his red eyes, and his hair seemed considerably greyer than the previous night. Elizabeth nodded, handing the remaining mug over. She took another sip of her own, and heard a familiar cry from upstairs. Esme had woken up again. Sighing heavily, she put her mug back down and rubbed her eyes.

"I'll go if you want," Remus offered and Elizabeth was tempted. She wasn't sure whether the Potters' death was affecting her more, but Remus seemed more composed than she was, and this might calm Esme down.

"Thank you," she smiled weakly and Remus nodded, patting her shoulder as he left. Esme's cries became louder as the kitchen door was opened and Elizabeth's lip wobbled. She bit it hard and took a deep breath. She had to stay strong. Today, she was going to find Sirius and get some answers. Remus had been right in thinking that Sirius had been James and Lily's Secret Keeper, so only he could have revealed to You-Know-Who where they were hiding, but that didn't make sense. Sirius wouldn't betray them.

Through the window, Elizabeth could see somebody moving towards the house and she grabbed her wand, slowly walking towards the front door. Esme was still crying upstairs and she prayed that Remus would be able to calm her down soon.

"Elizabeth, it is I, Albus," the old headmaster called quietly through the front door. "I am here with more news."

"What was I doing last night?" Elizabeth asked, although she already knew it really was Dumbledore outside.

"You put your daughter to bed and protested your husband's innocence when you suspected that Remus doubted him."

Satisfied, Elizabeth flicked her wand at the door and it swung open.

"Albus, what have you heard?" she asked urgently as she ushered the old wizard into the house, magically sealing the door behind him. "Have you found Sirius?"

Dumbledore shook his head gravelly, shaking off his travelling cloak and placing it on the coffee table. He didn't say anything, however. Elizabeth studied his eyes and saw that they looked aged, and there was a desperate look of pain shining out of them.

"Albus, what's happened?" Elizabeth whispered, twisting her fingers absently.

"Elizabeth, Peter Pettigrew has gone missing," Dumbledore said heavily as Remus came down the stairs.

"Esme's fine –"

He stopped at the sight of Dumbledore, but Elizabeth was undeterred.

"What do you mean, missing?" she asked quietly. "Why would Peter be missing?"

"Elizabeth, I understand that this will be difficult to hear," Dumbledore said softly, "but you need to listen. Sirius was the only one who knew where Lily and James were hiding, so only he could have told Voldemort –"

Elizabeth shook her head and tried to speak but Dumbledore simply held up his hand and she faltered.

"Only he could have revealed their whereabouts. Now, it appears as if Peter realised this and has gone after Sirius."

"Gone after him?" Elizabeth repeated, almost laughing as angry tears filled her eyes. "Peter thinks he can take on Sirius? He thinks that Sirius is a Death Eater. This is ridiculous! None of you seem to remember how close Sirius and James were…"

She trailed off as Remus glanced at her, pity in his eyes. Dumbledore lowered his head and shook his head slightly.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth," he said gently and Elizabeth shook her head violently, tears falling down her cheeks.

"He wouldn't!" she whispered. "James was his best friend! Sirius wouldn't! He loves James!"

"Only Sirius knew where James and Lily were staying," Remus said softly. "He was the only one who could have told You-Know-"

"No!" Elizabeth growled, furious at the allegations. "I am telling you, Remus. Sirius is not in league with You-Know-Who. He loved James and Lily! He hates the Dark Arts! He would not betray them, especially not to You-Know-Who!"

Elizabeth stood trembling with fury, her blue eyes glaring at Remus, who was obviously shocked at the witch's outburst. How could Remus, one of Sirius' old friends, possibly believe that he would set out to get James and Lily killed? He was determined to comfort her, Elizabeth, but still believed the worst of her husband.

Something suddenly struck her as she thought of her friends.

"What's going to happen to Harry?"

Remus was caught off guard by her question, evidently thinking she would still be focused on Sirius.

"Who will he live with?" Elizabeth asked.

"His mother's sister," Dumbledore told her and Elizabeth snorted.

"Petunia Dursley?" she asked and the old wizard nodded. "But, she's a Muggle! She can't teach Harry about magic. I'm his godmother, he should live with me."

"No," Dumbledore said firmly, his grey eyes full of sorrow. "He is to live with his aunt.

"All right, fine!" Elizabeth said harshly, grabbing her travelling cloak form a hook on the wall. "If I can't look after my godson, then I am certainly not going to let him grow up believing that his godfather betrayed his parents, and if I am going to succeed, I have to find my husband."

"You can't leave," Remus protested as Elizabeth buttoned up her cloak.

"I have to find Sirius," she replied, grabbing her wand.

"What about Esme?"

"She can stay here with you."

Remus wildly looked at Dumbledore, exasperation written all over his face.

"Aren't you going to stop her?" he demanded of the old wizard, but Dumbledore simply looked at Remus over the top of his half-moon spectacles.

"Do you truly believe that you can stop Elizabeth when she is this determined?" he asked, and Elizabeth swore she saw a flicker of a smirk cross his face. However, a second later it was replaced with a pitiful frown, directed at her.

"Remus, stay with Esme until I get back," Elizabeth ordered and she left, pushing away any thoughts of her daughter and focusing on her husband's innocence.

After several hours of searching, checking Sirius' local haunts and personal connections, Elizabeth grew tired and disappointed. Her husband was nowhere to be found, and worry was quickly creeping up inside her throat. Despite everyone around her celebrating the disappearance of You-Know-Who, who seemed to have died at the hands of young Harry, Elizabeth couldn't join in.

"Elizabeth Black!" one wizard squeaked in shock at the sight of her, running around the Leaky Cauldron, praying she would find Sirius drowning his sorrows. "I'm surprised to see you here!"

"Why?" Elizabeth asked sharply, her eyes scanning the smoky room.

"Well, Sirius passed by a moment ago, and said that you were at home with your daughter," the wizard replied and Elizabeth's head snapped around to look at him.

"Sirius was here? When?"

"A moment ago," the wizard repeated, looking towards the front door that led out onto a Muggle street. "I couldn't understand why he looked so glum, what with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named vanishing, but then I realised that –"

"Where did he go?" Elizabeth quickly asked, finally feeling she was getting somewhere. The wizard looked slightly offended at being interrupted but answered her question anyway.

"That way." He pointed his bony finger at the door leading to the Muggle street, and Elizabeth rushed off, slamming the door behind her as she ran. Out in the cold air, she pulled her cloak further around her and scanned the abandoned road, desperate for some clue as to Sirius' whereabouts. Up ahead, at the very end of the street, there as a crowd forming, most likely of Muggles, and they were all watching something intently. Breaking into a run, Elizabeth could just make out her husband. He had his back to her, but she could see that he was shouting at someone.

"Sirius!" she yelled, and her husband briefly looked around, surprised at his wife's presence. Elizabeth smiled, but faltered when she saw the anger on Sirius' face. Something else had happened, she was sure of it.

Suddenly, an orange, fire-like light exploded through the street and the force of the spell hit Elizabeth like a brick wall. She flew through the air and landed some twenty yards from where she had previously been. Gravel flew up into her face and speared her skin, and her arm exploded with agony. Spitting blood out of her mouth and clutching her wand, she rolled onto her back and looked up. There was a large crater in the middle of the street and several small fires burning casually on the sides of the pavement, crackling loudly in the destruction.

"Sirius!" Elizabeth croaked, slowly getting to her feet, coughing painfully. The air was filled with smoke and screams from people lying in the street. Black shapes were scattered all over the road, all different shapes and sizes, and as Elizabeth looked closely at them, she realised that they were the burnt remains of the Muggles who had been watching Sirius' argument.

Elizabeth felt suddenly sick and her hands flew to her mouth as she fought to compose herself. She heaved violently, shaky tears clouding her eyes.

"Sirius!" she spluttered again, looking around desperately for her husband. He was a little further up the road, his back still facing her. Elizabeth wiped her mouth and staggered down the street, still coughing in the choking smoke. She was getting nearer and could just see Sirius' face. He was grinning manically, as though finding the situation hysterical.

"Sirius!"

She grabbed him, clinging onto his arms, her wand dropping to the floor.

"Sirius, what happened?" she demanded, still choking back dirt ridden tears. Sirius didn't reply; his eyes were strange, as though far away and manic. "Sirius!"

She shook him, still crying but he didn't reply. His face was stretched into a crazed grin, and there were traces of smoke and ash on his forehead.

Suddenly the air around them erupted with bursts of light and Elizabeth instinctively ducked, terrified and confused. Half a dozen wizards had Apparated into the street and were aiming their wands at both her and Sirius, their faces filled with anger.

"DROP YOUR WAND!" one yelled at Elizabeth, but she ignored him as she launched herself back to her feet, her eyes on Sirius. There was another burst of light and Elizabeth was thrown back once again, landing with an 'Oomph!" on the hard city street. She tried to lift herself up but she was in too much pain. She watched as the wizards pounced on Sirius, who was now cackling madly as they arrested him, his eyes glinting evilly. He looked completely deranged.

"Sirius!" Elizabeth yelled, scraping herself off the road and shakily getting to her feet. "No, let him go!"

"Stay back, Mrs Black, or we will arrest you too!"

Elizabeth's gaze momentarily flickered away as that voice sounded familiar. She found its owner and saw that it was Cornelius Fudge, the Junior Minister in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. No doubt, he had been alerted to the explosion on the street. His eyes were fixed on Sirius, who wasn't even resisting his captors as they dragged him, still laughing, away from his wife.

"No, let him go!" Elizabeth screamed, running forward. "He's innocent! He didn't do anything! Let him –"

"MRS BLACK, STAY BACK!" Fudge bellowed and Elizabeth felt strong arms seize her, pulling her away.

"Sirius! Sirius, no!" Elizabeth sobbed, clawing at her captor but Sirius didn't even look round. The twenty wizards holding him, all with solemn expressions on their faces, Disapparated, leaving Elizabeth screaming in the street.

"Dawlish, if you wouldn't mind releasing Mrs Black," a firm familiar voice said from behind her as Elizabeth still tried to free herself. She squirmed in her captor's arms and saw Dumbledore, the fire from the street lighting up his grave face. The wizard holding Elizabeth instantly eased his grip and stepped away, but before Elizabeth could run towards Fudge and demand he release her husband, she felt a strong grip on her wrist and everything twisted out of sight. She closed her soaking eyes as she felt her feet hit the ground again, knowing exactly where Dumbledore had taken her.

"Let's get you inside," the old wizard said, gently leading her towards the house. He knocked three times on the door and waited for someone to reply. Elizabeth was still choking through her sobs, her legs slowly growing weaker. This couldn't be happening. They couldn't honestly believe that Sirius would betray James and Lily. Sirius and James were practically brothers; they were godfathers to each other's children, they were best man at each other's weddings – they loved each other.

"Who is it?" Remus called from inside the house.

"Remus, it is I, Albus. I have Elizabeth with me, and you, Remus, are particular gifted when dealing with Dementors, although you will never let anyone see your corporal Patronus, because of its form."

The door made a squelching noise and it opened, revealing a worried Remus, his eyes still red. He ushered both Elizabeth and Dumbledore into the house, sealed the door again and wheeled around to face them, his tired face full of worry lines.

"What happened to you, Elizabeth?" he exclaimed as Elizabeth collapsed onto the sofa, exhausted. Remus rushed over, taking her face delicately in his hands and examined it carefully.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked quietly, although she didn't really care about the answer. She glanced in the mirror and her eyes widened. At least, they widened as best as they could, as one of them was bruised and swollen. As well as that, her face was covered in soot, her bottom lip was bleeding and there were several shallow cuts on her cheeks. She looked a mess.

Remus disappeared into the kitchen as Elizabeth closed her eyes and wiped away stray tears, her head pounding as it fell into her hands.

"Albus, I don't understand," she whispered into her wrists. "What happened on the street? Where did the explosion come from?"

"Cornelius Fudge is looking into it," Dumbledore replied, sitting down next to her. "There will most likely be an investigation."

There was movement by the kitchen door and Elizabeth felt her arms being moved away. She reluctantly lifted her head up and found a steaming goblet full of a red liquid in front of her, being held up by Remus.

"Drink this," he ordered and Elizabeth took several gulps, knowing full well that she was taking Calming Draught. It didn't take long for the potion to kick in, and she suddenly felt less hysterical as her head started to clear a little.

"Where's Esme?" she asked quietly as Remus set the goblet down on the coffee table.

"She's asleep upstairs," he told her. There was something in his voice that also told Elizabeth there was something he wanted to ask. She glanced at him and saw that he was staring at Dumbledore.

"They arrested Sirius," Elizabeth said bitterly. "So, you'll be pleased, won't you, Remus? You said all along that Sirius betrayed James and Lily, so you must be thrilled."

Remus shook his head but didn't say anything. He was still looking at Dumbledore, who slowly got up from the sofa.

"Elizabeth, I think you should get some sleep," he said softly and with a wave of his wand, another goblet soared in from the kitchen. It flew over to Elizabeth and nudged her shoulder slightly. One quick glance at the liquid and she realised it was a Dreamless Sleep Potion. She raised an eyebrow at Dumbledore, annoyed that he expected her to just do as she was told, especially after the night she had had, but Dumbledore looked unusually stern.

Sighing heavily, Elizabeth lifted the goblet and drained it, tiredness hitting her the second she swallowed the last drop. She tucked her legs up and let go of the goblet, watching it dreamily as it soared away back into the kitchen. Remus and Dumbledore were now blurry and her eyes were fighting to close. Her head hit the sofa cushion and she fell into a deep sleep.

"… We need to take Mrs Black into custody, Dumbledore. She was at the scene. She has been living with him for three years so we can't rule out her involvement in his plan."

"You're not seriously suggesting that Elizabeth is a Death Eater! That is ridiculous! You need to understand that she has just lost her two best friends, her husband has been arrested and she is now a single mother –"

"Mr Lupin, I don't have time to understanding! Two people have been murdered and Sirius Black deceived them to the Dark Lord! I need to question his wife and determine whether she was a part of it!"

"Elizabeth has my full support over this, Barty. I do not believe that she knew what her husband had done."

"That is all very well, Dumbledore, but I am still here to a job."

Elizabeth's eyes slowly flickered open as she listened to Dumbledore and Remus argue with someone. They were in the kitchen but the door was slightly ajar, enabling their voices to travel through to the living room.

"You mean, you are here to harass a young woman who has just about lost everything she has!" Remus protested as Elizabeth slowly lifted herself into a sitting position. She rubbed her stiff neck, cursing under her breath as pain set in her black eye.

"I simply wish to interrogate her!" the unwanted visitor hissed and Elizabeth recognised him immediately as Barty Crouch, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He sounded angry and determined and Elizabeth knew there was no point in hiding. She left the sofa and silently opened the kitchen door, to where the three men were still arguing.

"Gentlemen, if you wouldn't mind keeping your voices down," she said wearily, and Barty Crouch whipped around, "my daughter is upstairs and I don't want to alarm her."

Remus looked surprised to see her awake, stopping halfway through his whispered sentence. He was also evidently tired, his hair pushed back as though he had been running his hands through it all night.

Barty Crouch's dark brow furrowed deeply at the sight of the bruised Elizabeth, standing in the doorway, with her arms folded tightly around her.

"Mrs Black, you need to –"

"Answer your questions?" Elizabeth asked sharply. "Be taken into custody? Get arrested for a crime I didn't commit?"

"We need to investigate every angle," Crouch said harshly.

"Whatever questions you have for me, you can ask here," Elizabeth said firmly, hoping she sounded more confident than she felt. "My daughter has just lost her father and I am not about to leave her."

Crouch looked as though he was about to arrest her right then and there for refusing to leave the house, but Dumbledore smiled broadly at him, his eyes twinkling.

"Excellent," he said happily, rubbing his hands together. "Remus, if you wouldn't mind making some tea. Two sugars, I believe, Barty?"

Crouch looked furious, his face going a deep shade of red, but Remus had already set about with his order, and Dumbledore was chatting too loudly to hear the ministry official's complaints. As Crouch was ushered back into the living room, Elizabeth quietly thanked Dumbledore and followed him to await her questioning.

"Relax, Elizabeth," Dumbledore said as she slowly sat back down on the sofa. Despite the reassuring tone of his voice, Elizabeth couldn't help but feel slightly sick as Crouch sat stiffly in her armchair, drawing his wand and conjuring a piece of parchment and a quill.

"What do you need to ask me?" Elizabeth asked quietly as three mugs of tea came soaring into the room. Only Dumbledore took hold of his; Elizabeth anxiously bit her nails and Crouch stared at her, as though expecting her to burst into a full confession. She stared back as hatred built up inside her. This man might be here doing his job, but he still wanted to tear her family apart.

"Did you know your husband was Death Eater?" Crouch asked her suddenly and Elizabeth almost laughed at his lack of subtlety.

"My husband is not a Death Eater," she replied, attempting to keep her face impassive. The quill immediately wrote down her answer.

"Were you aware of any illegal activities that your husband was taking part in?" Crouch continued, undeterred.

"He didn't take part in any illegal activities," Elizabeth replied, twisting her fingers as she struggled to keep calm. Again, the quill scratched at the parchment.

"Are you yourself, a Death Eater?" Crouch asked, his voice getting a little louder.

"I am not, nor have I ever been, a Death Eater," Elizabeth said, also raising her voice, "and as I just said, neither is my husband."

"Your husband gave away the location of James and Lily Potter to You-Know-Who, a decision which caused their death," Crouch yelled, now getting to his feet.

"He didn't do that!" Elizabeth screamed, also raising from her seat.

"And, what's more," Crouch bellowed, his face turning the same shade as a beetroot, "when cornered by Peter Pettigrew, who was determined to get revenge for his friends' deaths, your husband blew him to pieces, along with thirteen Muggles!"

Elizabeth froze, her mouth wide open as the reality of what Crouch had yelled hit her. Peter Pettigrew was dead. Their friend was dead. Sirius was accused of killing him, and thirteen Muggles.

"What?" she whispered, sinking down onto the sofa. There was a piercing cry from up above, but for the first time in her life, Elizabeth ignored the shrieks of her daughter. "Peter's dead?"

Crouch nodded, his face slowly returning back to its natural colour. It seemed that Esme's cries had forced him to realise just where he was.

"The explosion site where we arrested your husband," he said slowly as Remus rushed upstairs to deal with the baby, "was where Mr Pettigrew was killed. From witnesses, we can gather that when he learned of your husband's betrayal, he hunted him down and confronted him on the city street. When Sirius Black realised he was cornered, he used the Blasting Curse to kill Mr Pettigrew and the Muggles watching in the street."

Elizabeth said nothing. There seemed to be nothing to say. Everyone was certain of Sirius' guilt. There were witnesses who could testify to Peter's murder, and she herself had seen Sirius arguing with someone in the street.

"Elizabeth, nobody is saying that you had anything to do with this," Dumbledore said softly. Elizabeth saw Crouch's eyebrows raise but he seemed to be resisting from retorting. "Barty just needs to get all the facts for the trial."

"Actually, Albus, there won't be a trial," Crouch said calmly.

Elizabeth's focus and anger returned.

"What do you mean, 'there won't be a trial'?" she demanded, her heart bubbling with rage. "You can't just send him to Azkaban without a trial! That's simply unjust!"

"I think you'll find that killing fourteen innocent people and being responsible for the deaths of two others is simply unjust," Crouch shot back. "We have several witness statements all testifying that they saw your husband commit murder tonight. Mrs Black, you were even at the scene yourself. Surely, you can't deny the truth."

The quill was hovered in mid-air, no longer being able to write as Crouch was no longer asking questions. Elizabeth looked at him, studying his demeanour. It was obvious that if she continued to protest Sirius' innocence, she would be arrested and sent to Azkaban for being a Death Eater as well, and as Remus came back downstairs, having just settled Esme, Elizabeth made an incredibly hard decision.

"You're sure that my husband is guilty?" she asked quietly and although a little surprised, Crouch nodded his answer. Sighing heavily, Elizabeth bit her lip and closed her eyes, praying her plan would work. "Then, he is responsible for the deaths of two of my friends. He is no longer my husband."

Opening her eyes again, she snuck a glance at Remus, who seemed thoroughly shocked at her words.

"Barty, you have plenty of evidence that Sirius Black betrayed James and Lily Potter, and that he killed Peter Pettigrew and thirteen Muggles," Dumbledore said slowly, a deeply grave look burning in his blue eyes. "However, you have no evidence pertaining to Elizabeth's guilt, and you won't find any, because she was completely unaware who her husband was reporting to."

Crouch looked doubtful, but whether it was Dumbledore's presence, or the truthfulness of what he had said, he questioned her no longer. Instead, he waved his wand and his parchment and quill vanished from sight, leaving a slight trial of smoke floating up to the ceiling.

"I have everything I need," Crouch said, and with a curt nod at Dumbledore, he left the house. Elizabeth sighed heavily again, and finally looked at her daughter, who was squirming in Remus' grip.

"Do you honestly believe that Sirius is guilty?" Remus asked as Elizabeth quickly lifted Esme into her arms, bouncing her slightly. "You seemed so adamant that he was innocent."

"He is," she said quietly, shushing her daughter softly. "Sirius is innocent. Crouch doesn't believe that, though. If he honestly thinks that I had something to do with any of this, he could put me in the cell next to Sirius. From now on, I have to put Esme first."


	10. Chapter 10

Over the next five years, Elizabeth faced a lot of adversity. Not many of the wizards she met in street corners, small shops and crowded cafes thought Barty Crouch not very wise in not charging her with the crime of being a Death Eater's wife. As far as they were concerned, she was a guilty as her husband, who was rotting away in Azkaban, and they often made their opinions known.

"What your husband did was evil!" one witch had yelled at Elizabeth when she had taken Esme for a walk. "Betraying his best friend and orphaning a little boy! You and that brat of yours should be in that hell-hole with that criminal!"

Elizabeth had long since given up protesting Sirius' innocence; it only seemed to anger them more, and after nearly being attacked for arguing back, she had decided to keep her opinions to herself.

In fact, Elizabeth hardly ever went outdoors anymore. Since moving out of her marital home after a mob of angry witches and wizards had managed to break through her weak protective spells, Elizabeth had taken Esme and hidden in an abandoned farm-house in the outskirts of Holyhead, in Wales. It was small, with bleak walls and a decaying roof that had once been threatened to fall in. It was certainly inhabitable, but also secluded and hardly likely to be stumbled upon. Just to make sure, Elizabeth cast several protective charms every day to ensure her daughter's safety. It didn't take long to repair the destroyed farmhouse with magic, and Elizabeth quickly became glad that she didn't take after her father.

The only people who knew where Elizabeth and Esme were living were Dumbledore and Remus, who visited once a week with supplies. They tried to give both mother and daughter everything they needed, but it didn't take long for things to get difficult for Elizabeth. Without a job, and no financial stability, she could no longer practice potion-making, something that she found both enjoyable and helpful, because she could no longer afford ingredients. She couldn't afford food, so Dumbledore gave her one of Hogwarts' house-elves, Puzzle, who brought food from the school, even in the three months when no students occupied the castle. Puzzle was more than happy serving Elizabeth and would spend hours completing extra chores that hadn't been set, just to please her new mistress.

However, there was a new difficulty that quickly presented itself in the single mother's life. Harry Potter's story was famous, as was that of his parents' betrayer, so Elizabeth could no longer go anywhere public. Even if she could have afforded the ingredients to make Polyjuice Potion, she would have to take Esme with her and she didn't want to drug her own daughter.

Despite the isolation, Esme grew to be a happy child, showing early signs of magic and a high intelligence. She was always aware when her mother was sad because her own mood would instantly droop and she would try to project funny memories into Elizabeth's mind to cheer her up. She would always beg her mother to show her different types of magic and the two would enjoy Puzzle's floor shows. Whenever Remus and Dumbledore would visit, Esme was always a little shy and would sometimes retreat to her small bedroom. Other times, she would watch the visitor from the corner of the room, her bright blue eyes big as she observed.

Remus would spend hours in the house and Elizabeth was glad of the adult conversation. They would discuss what their other friends from the Order had been up to; Elizabeth discovered that Alice and Frank Longbottom, both of whom were Aurors, had been tortured into insanity by Sirius' cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, who was currently on the run from the Ministry. Both the Longbottoms had been admitted to St. Mungo's and it was unlikely they would ever be cured.

"Don't they have a child Esme's age?" Elizabeth had asked when she had found out the terrible news.

"Yeah, a son called Neville," Remus had said gravelly. "His grandmother has promised to raise him."

Remus had also come with the news that Elphias Doge had started serving the Ministry of Magic as a Special Advisor to the Wizengamot and would sometimes pronounce his judgement on the cases they would investigate. Elizabeth angrily thought that Elphias might have tried to clear Sirius' name if he had been allowed a trial. However, these days, whenever Remus visited, Elizabeth kept her opinions about Sirius to herself, as it would usually cause tension between the two friends. Despite not wanting to upset Elizabeth, Remus undoubtedly couldn't keep quiet when she would accidently say something pertaining to her husband's innocence. However, Remus didn't know that Esme, at six years old, had begun asking questions about her father, as she often saw him in her mother's memories. Not wanting her daughter growing up thinking her father was a murderer, she would tell Esme that Sirius had been wrongly convicted. The little girl would sit still, listening to her mother's tales with wide eyes, watching Elizabeth's memories of Sirius with wonder.

Dumbledore also visited, but usually only stayed for a few minutes, either to give Elizabeth news, to check that she was safe, or to pass something onto her. He would also act as a messenger to Elizabeth, feeding her letters from her mother, who refused to visit thanks to Tobias' interference. When he had found out that his daughter was married to a convicted murderer, he broke all ties with her, rejecting all knowledge of his baby granddaughter. However, Eileen still wrote to Elizabeth, expressing concern for her and Esme, who she still hadn't set eyes on.

And, then, one not so special afternoon, when Elizabeth was waiting for Puzzle to make lunch, Dumbledore's voice rang through the sealed front door.

"My dear, there is a bee out here."

Elizabeth relaxed at the sound of the code message that she and Dumbledore had decided upon the last time he had visited. She quickly unsealed the door and pulled it back, beaming at her visitor. However, the sight that greeted her nearly made her slam it shut again. Dumbledore had brought a guest.

Severus.

Elizabeth swore very loudly, thankful that Esme was asleep, and quickly withdrew her wand.

"Elizabeth, Severus is here under my invitation," Dumbledore said quickly as Severus raised his eyebrows at the sight of his sister's wand.

"Why the hell have you brought him here?" Elizabeth demanded. "I've put up just about as many protection charms around this place as I can think of, and you've just allowed him access through them all! He's a Death Eater, Albus!"

"Severus is no longer a Death Eater," Dumbledore said calmly and Elizabeth gave a little snort of derision.

"Why, because he said that he isn't?" she asked sarcastically. "Because You-Know-Who has fallen, and he doesn't want to go to Azkaban, so he's said sorry? I thought you were smarter than that, Albus! You never used to be so easily fooled!"

"Severus hasn't fooled me, Elizabeth," Dumbledore said sternly, but Elizabeth was too angry to listen. "He came over to our side before Voldemort's downfall and has been helping me ever since."

Elizabeth snorted again, refusing both wizards entry to her house. If Severus had managed to trick to likes of Dumbledore, there was no hope left.

"It's true, Lexi," Severus said quietly and Elizabeth flinched slightly at the nickname.

"And, your daughter can help us prove it," Dumbledore said softly. Elizabeth froze, trying to keep the horror that was slowly drowning her from appearing on her face.

"W-what do you mean?" she asked, attempting to appear confused. Dumbledore didn't look fooled.

"Perhaps we could come in, Elizabeth," he said quietly but Elizabeth didn't move. They needed Esme for something and if she was right, they knew about her gift.

"He isn't going anywhere near Esme," Elizabeth croaked, tightening her grip on her wand. Despite her determination, she felt helpless. Both Severus and Dumbledore were gifted wizards and if they wanted to get into the house, it would be all too easy.

"Elizabeth," Dumbledore said slowly, and as his light blue eyes bore into hers, Elizabeth had the tiniest inkling that he knew exactly what she was thinking. "Please let us in."

Incredibly reluctantly, Elizabeth lowered her wand and allowed Severus and Dumbledore to pass, sealing the door behind them. Puzzle was stood by the dinner table, placing hot plates of food onto it, her big brown eyes growing wide at the sight of Severus.

"Shall Puzzle take Mistress Esme somewhere safe, Mistress?" she asked uncertainly but Elizabeth shook her head.

"No, Puzzle, can you please ask Esme to come downstairs?" she asked quietly, and after bowing to Elizabeth, the house-elf disappeared. Elizabeth twizzled her wand nervously as she kept her eyes firmly on the stairs, refusing to look at Severus. Dumbledore didn't honestly expect her to instantly forgive the supposed ex-Death Eater, did he? The last time Elizabeth had seen her brother, he had tried to kill her.

"Have you spoken to your mother recently?" she heard Dumbledore ask, but knew she wasn't talking to her; Dumbledore delivered all her letters to Eileen.

"She and my father have been very busy," Severus replied, a note of annoyance in his voice. Elizabeth didn't say anything, refusing to join the conversation unless she had to. She continued watching the stairs, waiting for Esme. Instead, Puzzle appeared on the landing.

"Mistress Esme is coming, Mistress," she squeaked and Elizabeth nodded in understanding, as her confused and slightly tired daughter came into view, reaching out for Puzzle's hand.

"Hello, darling," Elizabeth said softly, a sudden spark of concern lighting up inside her. Esme didn't like visitors, especially those she had never met before, and as she climbed down the stairs, her blue eyes grew scared at the sight of Severus.

"Hello, Esme," Dumbledore said pleasantly, but Esme hid behind Elizabeth's legs, her pale face tucked in at her mother's knees.

"What do you need her for?" Elizabeth asked sharply, allowing her daughter to hide. "Why do you think she can help prove Severus' innocence?"

Both Severus and Dumbledore shared a quick glance, as though asking the other for permission about something. And then;

"We know about Esme's ability," Severus said quickly and Elizabeth tensed up.

"What ability?" she asked, equally as quick. "What are you talking about?"

"Sirius told me, before he was arrested, that Esme is a natural at Occlumency, and, in this case, more importantly, Legilimency," Dumbledore said. "She can delve into other people's minds without the use of a wand."

Elizabeth silently cursed her husband for not keeping his promise.

"So, what if she can?" she asked fiercely. "I am not making her do anything she doesn't want to."

"I'm not asking you to, Elizabeth," Dumbledore said softly. "All I am asking is you allow your daughter to have the chance to decide."

Elizabeth furrowed her brow. Dumbledore was so certain of Severus' innocence and he wasn't easily fooled. He wouldn't have brought a Death Eater to her home if he really thought he was still You-Know-Who's follower, would he? He had helped protect both Elizabeth and Esme over the years, so he wouldn't willingly put them in danger…

"What do you need her to do?" Elizabeth asked warily, still suspicious of the situation she was facing.

"Esme can delve into Severus' mind and prove he is telling the truth," Dumbledore said.

"No," Elizabeth spat, furious at the suggestion. However, she felt Esme's tight grip loosen slightly and looked down to see that the six-year-old was staring hard at Severus, her blue eyes wide with concentration.

"It seems as though Esme has made her own mind up," Dumbledore beamed as Elizabeth crouched down. Esme's eyes snapped back to her mother, shining with knowledge.

"Sweetheart, what did you see?" Elizabeth asked, glancing up at her brother. He seemed reluctantly impressed at his niece's abilities.

"You were at school," Esme said warily, as though she suspected she might be in trouble. Wanting to reassure her, Elizabeth smiled encouragingly and nodded.

"Do you know who this man is?" she asked gently and after a few seconds hesitation, Esme nodded.

"He's your brother, Mummy," she whispered and Elizabeth sighed quietly. It seemed that Esme had inherited Sirius' curiosity.

"Esme, will you do Mummy a favour?" Elizabeth asked and Esme nodded, eagerly. "Will you please look into Uncle Severus' memories whilst I ask him a few questions?"

Esme nodded again. With only her mother for company, the young girl didn't get many opportunities to test the powerfulness of her ability. She stared hard at Severus as Elizabeth got to her feet, tightly clutching Esme's hand.

"You hurt her in any way, Severus," Elizabeth threatened quietly, "and I will kill you."

Severus didn't reply but Elizabeth knew he had understood her completely.

"Esme, are you ready?" she asked and Esme nodded, her eyes still focusing on Severus. Elizabeth also turned her attention to her brother and took a deep breath. "When did you stop –" She stopped. She didn't want her innocent daughter knowing what Death Eaters were. She tried again. "How long have you worked alongside Albus Dumbledore?"

"I started working for him five years ago," Severus said, his voice steady as he spoke. "I changed my allegiance and have worked completely for Albus since then, as well as at Hogwarts School."

"When did – wait, what?" Elizabeth faltered as she processed what her brother had said. "Since when were you working at Hogwarts?"

"I employed him five years ago," Dumbledore answered and Elizabeth scowled. "He is the Potions Master."

"I bet Mother is pleased," Elizabeth said bitterly as jealously stabbed her heart like an icicle. Over the last five years, when she was forced to hide in isolation, and she had thought Severus had done the same, or had been killed, he had actually been living safely at Hogwarts, being protected by Dumbledore, doing a job she had always wanted –

"Hang on!" she said loudly, alarming Esme. "Five years ago? You've been working at Hogwarts for five years?"

Severus nodded and despite keeping his cool, cold demeanour, his eyes had a worrying hint flashing in them. He knew exactly what his sister was thinking.

"You have been on our side for five years and this is the first time you've made contact with me?" Elizabeth demanded. "You haven't visited me, written to me, asking about me or Esme! You didn't offer me help when my husband was sent to Azkaban! Five years you have been teaching at Hogwarts and you didn't tell me!"

Elizabeth's temper was at boiling point and if it wasn't for Esme cowering in the room, she would have cursed Severus into oblivion.

"I was told not to contact you," Severus said, his voice low. "Albus thought that you wouldn't take the news well after your husband's arrest."

"That was five years ago," Elizabeth hissed. "You have had plenty of time since then. You have never made an effort, not once."

"Albus and I were going to tell you when your daughter was two," Severus continued, as though his sister hadn't spoken, "but then you were forced to abandon your home. I didn't know where you were for months and when you finally made contact with Albus, he was under the impression that you weren't welcome to visitors, except himself and Lupin, so again, I delayed my visit.

"The next summer, I prepared myself to tell you about my change of allegiance, but Albus told me that your daughter had caught spattergroit and was bedridden for a few months. I imagine that that would have been a lot of pressure for you, and not wanting to put any more on you, I decided it wasn't to time to approach you.

"However, whilst I was waiting for your daughter to recover from her illness, I decided that maybe you wouldn't want to know. Albus mentioned that you didn't believe Sirius Black had betrayed the Potters, so seeing me, someone you knew to be a Death Eater, walking free might not please you."

Elizabeth stood still, listening intently to her brother's well-rehearsed excuse, occasionally glancing at Esme to see if her daughter was detecting any signs of deception. However, Esme was listening as absorbedly as her mother.

"So, why now?" Elizabeth asked quietly. "Because you're right; you should be in Azkaban, not Sirius."

Severus didn't reply. He didn't look at all shocked or hurt by Elizabeth's words, his cold stare boring into her tired eyes. In fact, he looked as if he felt he had said enough. Instead, it was Dumbledore who spoke.

"Do you believe Severus, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth stared at the old man, staying silent. She didn't believe her brother but she had no evidence of his guilt, and he was trusted by Dumbledore. However, she certainly wasn't going to make Esme delve further in Severus' mind and risk her seeing her uncle's Death Eater duties.

"Puzzle!" she called and the house-elf appeared suddenly from the kitchen. "Will you please take Esme upstairs?"

Puzzle nodded, glancing between Severus and Dumbledore. She took Esme's hand and with a loud crack, the two disappeared from sight. Elizabeth quietly sighed as her daughter left, and she finally looked her brother in the eye, suppressing the growl that was fighting to erupt.

"Why did you stop being a Death Eater?" she asked harshly. Another look was shared between the two wizards and her temper flared up again. "Look, I am expected to trust you after years of no news and your previous occupation as a Death Eater, so I would appreciate some honesty, Severus!"

There was silence between the three adults as Elizabeth quickly calmed herself down. Esme's Legilimency was extremely skilled and no doubt, she would be able to feel her mother's anger. Dumbledore watched her as she breathed heavily, his blue eyes heavy with guilt. He looked as though he wanted to help her somehow, but something was holding him back. However, Severus wasn't looking at Elizabeth. Instead, his eyes were on the floor, as if he was suddenly worried that Elizabeth was as skilled at Legilimency as her daughter.

"Lily," he said finally, and his voice was so quiet that Elizabeth thought she had misheard him.

"Lily?" she repeated and Severus nodded, his cold stare returning to his sister as if daring her to laugh. "You stopped being a Death Eater… because of Lily's murder?"

Again, Severus nodded and Elizabeth reluctantly softened. She had known that her brother had developed feelings for the fiery red-head when they were children, but from the destroyed expression Severus was fighting back, it looked as though he had loved her.

"Do you believe Severus?" Dumbledore asked and Elizabeth nodded. She couldn't help it. She didn't doubt her brother's ability to deceive Dumbledore, but she also couldn't ignore Severus' obvious feelings for Lily. "Fantastic, we will get to why we have visited today. No doubt, Elizabeth, you will remember the pendant you received on your seventeenth birthday from your mother? I believe it is a family heirloom."

Elizabeth nodded again, remembering the secrecy surrounding the only birthday present she had received from her parents after she moved out of their house. Her birthday was in January, and she was going to spent it at Hogwarts with Sirius. However, a few days after Christmas, her mother had turned up at James' house, flustered and in an obvious hurry. She had thrust the pendant into Elizabeth's hand and made her promise not to tell anyone about it (Elizabeth hadn't kept this promise and instantly told Sirius, who was surprised at Eileen's generosity). A few days later, Elizabeth had gone round to her mother's house with several questions, but Tobias hadn't allowed her to even get passed the front door. A couple of hours later, a letter arrived at the Potters' house from Eileen with only a small message; 'This was given to me by my mother. Pass it on to your daughter when the time comes.' There was no explanation for the secrecy around the pendant, or why she was supposed to pass it on to Esme when she reached seventeen.

"Didn't you ever wonder why your mother hadn't wanted you to tell anyone about it?" Dumbledore asked.

"I always thought it was because my father hated magic," Elizabeth mumbled, feeling incredibly foolish for not asking more questions. To be honest, Elizabeth had only just been curious enough to give the pendant the once over. It was golden and engraved on one side was a small 'E', no doubt to ensure that the seventeen-year-old girl who inherited it was given a name beginning with that letter.

"Well, that pendant has been passed down from generation to generation, always from mother to daughter, until it ended up with you. If we trace the pendant back along your family tree, we can see that the first time it was ever sighted was when your ancestor, Estella Selwyn, gave it to her eldest daughter, Emelia. It appears that Estella had the pendant made for her daughter when she turned seventeen."

Elizabeth listened carefully, trying to figure out what as so special about an old pendant that had been passed down through her family.

And, then Dumbledore asked something very odd indeed.

"Have you ever heard of the Deathly Hallows?"

Elizabeth furrowed her brow, completely confused at the change of conversation. And, yet, that term was familiar.

"I think Sirius mentioned them once," she muttered, trying to remember the conversation she had had with her husband. "He mentioned a wand and a stone, but I can't remember the other one."

"There are three Hallows," Dumbledore said gravelly, as though he didn't want this conversation to progress. "An Elder Wand, a Resurrection Stone and a Cloak of Invisibility. The Elder Wand is supposed to be the most powerful wand of all time and has a bloody past. The Resurrection Stone does just that – resurrects lost loved ones, or at least, their spirits. The Cloak of Invisibility renders the wearer invisible, which will not fade with age and provides everlasting protection. My point for bringing up the Hallows, Elizabeth, is that part of the Resurrection Stone is hidden inside your pendant."

Stunned, Elizabeth stared at Dumbledore. The old wizard had finally cracked. What on Earth was he talking about? Deathly Hallows? Stones giving the dead the chance to come back? This had to be a joke!

"But, there is no evidence that the Hallows exist," Elizabeth whispered.

"Alas, but there is," Dumbledore said softly. "As I mentioned, the Elder Wand leaves a rather murderous trial and the Cloak of Invisibility actually belonged to a friend of mine before his untimely death."

"But, how do you know I have the stone – or part of the stone?" Elizabeth asked, still shocked.

"When Cadmus Peverell first came in possession of the Stone, he tried to resurrect a young girl he had wanted to marry before she died. However, when he realised she was suffering, due to not belonging in the mortal world anymore, he killed himself so that they would truly be together.

"After Cadmus' death, his cousin, Jedrek Peverell, found the stone and had heard of its power. Jedrek had two children; Lorcan and Esther, both of whom wanted the Stone. Wanting to be fair, Jedrek performed a spell which split the Stone into two unequal parts and fashioned the larger part into a ring, leaving it to his son when he died. The smaller part was kept in a small box which Esther inherited. It soon goes missing from history, but a few years later, her great-granddaughter made a pendant which was passed down, and each witch who possessed it was rumoured to have seen a lost loved one."

Elizabeth was speechless. A stone that could resurrect lost loved ones? She had possessed that kind of power for ten years and had never used it. She would be able to talk to James and Lily! They could clear Sirius' name! Esme could get her father back!

"There is some bad news, though," Severus interrupted her thoughts, obviously noticing his sister's secret jubilation. "The Stone wasn't supposed to be cut, and when it was, most of its power went into the larger part. The smaller part slowly lost its power through the years and from what our mother said, the owner can only use it once in their life, and the people they call back can only stay a few minutes."

Elizabeth's smile faltered. She had been expecting to be able to talk to Lily and James once a week, just using the Stone again and again. But, a few minutes once in her life? She wouldn't be able to tell them everything she wanted to. She wouldn't be able to ask them enough questions.

"Did you both come here to tell me this?" she asked, trying to hide her disappointment. "That I possess a magical pendant?"

"No, we came to tell you that the pendant might just be about to get you and your daughter killed," Severus replied coolly.

Elizabeth blinked.

"When I'm visiting someone I haven't seen for a good few years, I don't tend to tell them they're going to die," she said sarcastically. "Why it is going to get us killed?"

"Because Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband have discovered its existence," Severus replied slowly. "When they tortured Alice and Frank Longbottom five years ago, they were trying to get information on the Dark Lord, but the Longbottoms wouldn't give them any. However, Mrs Longbottom accidently let slip that she had seen one of her friends with a golden pendant. Luckily, she didn't mention who that friend was, but Bellatrix had heard of the pendant and what it was rumoured to contain."

"Who does Bellatrix want to resurrect?" Elizabeth scoffed. "She can't possibly love anyone – she doesn't even love her own husband."

Neither Severus nor Dumbledore replied but allowed Elizabeth to quickly work out the answer herself. When she finally worked out the truth, she involuntarily gasped, horrified.

"She wants the stone to resurrect You-Know-Who?" she whispered and Dumbledore nodded in confirmation.

"So, you see why we had to come tonight," he said gravelly. "It took Bellatrix five years to discover who the pendant was passed down to, and we couldn't allow you to end up the same way as poor Alice and Frank."

Elizabeth agreed with the old wizard; Bellatrix was vicious and worse, had no sense of morality, which made her twice a dangerous. If she had marked Elizabeth as her next target, then she and Esme were as good as dead.

"Does she know where we are?" Elizabeth whispered and, to her relief, Severus shook his head.

"But, it won't take her long to find you," he quickly added and Elizabeth anxiously ran a hand through her hair.

"Albus, what should I do?" she asked urgently, and the old wizard's eyes twinkled.

"Severus will return tomorrow," he said, suddenly business-like. "You and Esme need to pack your things and go with him. He will take you somewhere safe."

Elizabeth accidently raised her eyebrows at Dumbledore's request.

"Elizabeth, if you want your daughter to be safe, you need to trust Severus," Dumbledore said quietly, and Elizabeth grew quite sheepish. It was hard not to when Dumbledore had that disappointed tone so loud in his voice. She quietly apologised and allowed the old wizard to continue.

"You can tell no-one where you are going – no, not even Remus."

Elizabeth had just been about to speak but clearly Dumbledore had known what she was going to say.

"If Bellatrix figures out you have moved, she will go after your loved ones. You could put Remus in danger if he tries to visit you."

The seriousness of the situation suddenly hit Elizabeth and she struggled to remain calm. Not only was she hated by most of the wizarding world and couldn't go anywhere without receiving insults, her life, and the life of her precious daughter, was being threatened by the most demented Death Eater she had ever had the misfortune of meeting.

"Remus is coming around tomorrow," she said, suddenly remembering her plans. "What do I tell him? I can't lie to him; I'm one of the only few people he trusts."

"You can tell him you're leaving," Severus said firmly, "but you can't tell him where you're going."

Elizabeth nodded again but kept quiet. Her life was about to turn upside down again.


	11. Chapter 11

The next night, Elizabeth sat alone in the kitchen, nursing a cup of tea, waving her wand at the random objects, packing them into a battered suitcase standing in the corner of the room. She took another sip of her drink just as there was a sharp rap on the front door. Startled, Elizabeth slammed her cup back on the table, worried about her visitor's identity. She tightened her grip on her wand as she crept out into the hallway, peaking out of the kitchen door, hoping to catch a glimpse of who it was. Through the door window, she could see a hooded man with brown greying hair, and felt sure it was Remus, but she had to make sure.

"Who is it?" she called out, pointing her wand at the door, suddenly concerned for her daughter, who was asleep upstairs.

"It is I, Remus John Lupin," a familiar voice called out. "I am a werewolf, I was best friends with James and Sirius at school, which you also attended, Elizabeth. Your Patronus is a tiger and your daughter, Esme, is six years old."

"Anybody could find that out," Elizabeth said, moving closer to the door. "Tell me something only you could know."

"Two months ago, Esme celebrated her sixth birthday," the visitor said quietly. "I bought some ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and brought it over. Esme had strawberry and liquorice flavour, which is her favourite."

Satisfied that it really was Remus, Elizabeth unbolted the door and let her friend in, who shook off his cloak immediately to show that he had several bloody wounds on his face.

"Remus, what happened?" Elizabeth exclaimed quietly, ushering him into the kitchen.

"A few wizards didn't take to my other form," Remus grimaced as Elizabeth quickly searched through her potion vials for something that would heal her friend. "I don't know what spell they used but it certainly did the trick."

"Well, hang on," Elizabeth said quietly and continued to search, as Remus took the opportunity to look around the kitchen. Most of the counters were covered in spell books and empty vials, but on the table, Remus could see a collection of potions being brewed, colourful spills inhabiting the majority of the surface.

"What have you been brewing?" Remus asked as Elizabeth turned back to him, a small vial in her hand. She glanced at the table as she undid the stopper. She didn't answer immediately, and instead squeezed a few drops of her potion onto Remus' wounds. He hissed as the pain eased and Elizabeth watched the cuts shrink into themselves, leaving only faint scars. She smiled weakly and put the potion vial back in its rightful place.

"I'm going away, Remus," she finally said, in a very small voice. "I'm leaving this house and going into hiding for a while."

"What?"

Remus swung her around, his eyes full of concern.

"Elizabeth, you can't leave now!" he urged, but Elizabeth shook her head.

"Dumbledore says that I'm in danger," she said, closing her eyes. "He says that Bellatrix and Rodolphus are after me. He doesn't know why, but…"

She turned away, hoping Remus wouldn't detect her rather pathetic lie.

"I've got to continue getting packed. Severus will be here soon."

"Severus?" Remus repeated, as Elizabeth went into the living room. "You've let him back into your life?"

"He's my brother," Elizabeth said quietly, tidying away several rogue books that were strewn across the sofa. "And, he's changed."

Remus scoffed, but resisted from saying anything once he saw the stern expression on Elizabeth's pale face, her white hands clutched into fists. They stayed in silence, Remus occasionally looking over at Elizabeth, who despite having worry etched all over her face, still looked incredibly beautiful.

"You know I care about you, don't you?" Remus said quietly, and Elizabeth, who had been peeking out of the curtain, froze. She tightened her grip on the material, worried about answering. Eventually, she turned around to face her friend, who was standing directly behind her, his scarred face incredibly close to hers.

"Of course I know," she said softly, taking his hands and squeezing them. "I know you do. You have been there for me when no-one else was. But, Remus, I am doing this for my daughter. I have to put her first. Before everything that I want."

Elizabeth stopped, and gently kissed Remus on the cheek, just as the doorbell rang.

"Who is it?"

"Your brother, Severus," came a familiar voice, and Remus scowled at the visitor's name. "You and I used to play in the park at Spinner's End, and you once tripped and fell into a pond, when you were eight."

Elizabeth opened the door to her brother, who was illuminated by the porch light. He raised his eyebrow at Remus but said nothing as Elizabeth locked the door behind him.

"Esme and I are ready to go," Elizabeth said quietly and Severus nodded, his eyes glancing up at the ceiling. "I just need to go and wake her."

"You need to be quick, Lexi," her brother said as she rushed upstairs. She quietly picked up her daughter's bag from the landing and pushed open Esme's bedroom, to find that her daughter was already awake.

"Mummy?" Esme asked, sat up in bed. "Who's downstairs?"

"Mummy's brother and Remus, sweetheart," Elizabeth said softly as she wrapped a cloak around Esme. "Come on, we have to go somewhere safe."

Esme didn't argue but watched with amusement as her mother flicked her wand and a small suitcase appeared, which began packing itself with Esme's clothes.

Elizabeth carried Esme downstairs to where Remus and Severus were standing in silence, awaiting her return. Esme clung to her mother at the sight of the two men and buried her face in Elizabeth's hair, but Elizabeth simply looked at Severus, who nodded.

"Can Esme do Side by Side Apparating?" he asked and his sister shook her head, clutching her daughter tightly. "We'll have to take brooms instead."

"Where are we going?" she asked, glancing at Remus, who didn't seem happy with Elizabeth trusting Severus. However, Severus didn't answer Elizabeth's question and simply raised his eyebrow.

"I can't tell you that until Lupin leaves," he sneered and anger built up inside of Elizabeth. Even when she and her daughter were facing possible death, Severus still managed to take cheap shots at Remus.

She sighed and turned to Remus, who hesitated, obviously not wanting to leave.

"Like I said, Esme and I are going away, and I'm not sure when I'll see you again, Remus," Elizabeth said, biting back tears. "I promise that I'll contact you as soon as we're no longer in danger."

Remus didn't say anything, his brown eyes shining with bitter tears. He awkwardly pulled her in a hug, as she was still holding Esme in her arms, and kissed her cheek.

"Please stay safe," he whispered as he pulled away, and with a curt nod at Severus, he left the farmhouse. Elizabeth watched him leave, sniffing hard and wiping her face dry as best as she could.

"Where are we going, then?" she asked quietly, turning back to her brother.

"Spinner's End," Severus replied and Elizabeth's eyes grew wide.

"Mum and Dad's place?" she asked and her brother nodded.

Two weeks later, Elizabeth was beginning to have doubts about going into hiding with her daughter. They weren't allowed any visitors except Severus, who popped by once a week to make sure she was still alive, so she suddenly felt so alone. At school, she had been popular and had surrounded herself with friends. But now, her isolation only highlighted how much she missed Sirius, Remus, Lily and James. They had never failed to make her laugh and every second in their company flew by. Elizabeth loved every minute she spent in Esme's presence, but at the age of six, she couldn't have an adult conversation with her mother. Instead, Elizabeth focused all of her energy on teaching Esme different areas of magic, specifically defensive spells. She would demonstrate the Disarming and Stunning spells, knowing that Esme would remember them, and would laugh as the little girl cheered and clapped her eager hands.

Elizabeth had also performed a very tricky piece of magic since moving into her new hiding place. After being attacked by the crowd of wizards and witches at their home, Elizabeth had asked Remus how Sirius had managed to turn himself into an Animagus, stating that she wished to become one as a way of protecting Esme if they were ever attacked again. However, Elizabeth had no interest in becoming an Animagus. She actually wanted to transform Esme, so if they were ever found, she would be able to escape, as she wasn't old enough to Apparate or fly on a broomstick. Remus, although suspicious and rather reluctant, had told her the long and complicated process of becoming an Animagus, and after four years of studying and careful planning, Elizabeth had successfully managed to complete the spell onto her daughter. However, there was one small thing that confused her about her daughter's Animagus form. Elizabeth had been told that when a witch or wizard transforms into an Animagus, they don't get to choose their form, but it usually reflects their personality. She suspected that Sirius could transform into a dog because they are loyal, good friends and brave, so she thought that Esme might transform into an animal that was cheeky, clever and loving. However, Esme seemed to be once again proving her individuality and uniqueness, as she didn't have a fixed form.

On the night that Elizabeth had finally performed the spell, Esme had slowly transformed into a baby tiger, roaring quietly around the living room, her glowing fur soft and small. Elizabeth had gasped quietly, as a tiger was the form of her own Patronus, so her daughter seemed to have been channelling her throughout the transformation. They had been playing together for about five minutes when there was a loud bang from outside. Distracted by the noise, Elizabeth had rushed to her feet and peeped through the curtains, sighing softly when she realised it was only a car backfiring. Turning around to comfort her daughter, Elizabeth hadn't been greeted by a scared baby tiger. Instead, cowering on the floor, its whiskers shaking slightly, was a small black mouse, its beady eyes looking up at her. A few hours, and several different animal transformations later, Elizabeth had realised that as an Animagus reflects a person's traits and personality, her daughter must be thoroughly confused in herself. She had no idea whether Esme's form would become fixed as she grew up, but for now, her different transformations might come in handy.

Despite this amazing piece of magic that had brought mother and child together, Elizabeth still had to think of the dangers chasing after them, and as her instincts as a mother increased, along with her love for her daughter, Elizabeth grew to hate locking Esme in her room every night, and hated having to perform protective charms around the dingy house that she despised. Her parents were away; Severus had warned them that if they stayed in the house, they might be attacked. Tobias had been incredibly reluctant to leave his sanctuary but Eileen had threatened to curse him. Since their departure, Elizabeth and Esme had been living there, in the darkness, amongst the horrible memories. It was in this house, that Elizabeth made the hardest decision of her life, and without telling her brother, she contacted Dumbledore and asked him to come to the house. After putting Esme once more to bed, she waited in the cold kitchen for her visitor.

About an hour after Elizabeth had safely seen her daughter to bed, there was a sharp knock on the front door. Elizabeth didn't say anything, but slowly raised her wand, her eyes firmly on the door.

"Elizabeth, your daughter is growing to hate mushroom and bean soup," Dumbledore's soft voice hummed through the wooden door. Elizabeth smirked slightly. A couple of visits ago, back when they were still living at the farmhouse, Dumbledore had arrived just in time to see Esme spitting out some of the soup Puzzle brought over. A pang of sadness hit as Elizabeth remembered the funny old house-elf. When they moved, Puzzle hadn't been allowed to come with them and had returned to Hogwarts, but Elizabeth couldn't help but miss her.

"Come in, Albus," Elizabeth said, unsealing the door and allowing the wizard to pass. She anxiously waited for him to remove his cloak and rest it on her sofa, her eyes darting to the front door every couple of seconds.

"I trust that this is an emergency, Elizabeth," Dumbledore said quietly, turning to face her, his eyes grave in the low candle light. "Otherwise, you have put yourself in danger for no reason."

"Albus, I am in danger whether or not I contact the outside world," Elizabeth replied bitterly. "But, in any case, this isn't an exact emergency. It's more… of a request."

Dumbledore looked at her over his half-moon glasses, confusion flashing momentarily in his eyes. Elizabeth urgently pressed on, worried that she might not have a lot of time.

"If Bellatrix and Rodolphus have marked me for death, then I'm going to die. There's no delaying it. They're not going to stop until they either find the pendant or kill me, and as we can't allow them to find the stone, it is going to have to be the latter."

"Elizabeth, you are safe here," Dumbledore said softly as Elizabeth paced the room, trying to organise her thoughts. She needed to explain herself properly, otherwise he might not do as she ask.

"Yes, but that's another thing, Albus," she said hurriedly. "I can't raise Esme like this. At this rate, she won't be able to go to Hogwarts in fear of being attacked on the way there! I can't bring her up in fear; it's not fair on her. I need her to have as normal a life as possible and this isn't it."

"Surely bringing her up in isolation is better than putting you both in danger?" Dumbledore asked but Elizabeth wasn't sure. Still pacing, she tried to think of her next point.

"If I don't do this then Esme will never be able to leave this house for the rest of her life," she said, frustrated. "I have lost my friends, my husband and my home. I can't lose her too, but in order to keep her safe, I will most likely barricade her in her room. And, if she is anything like Sirius, which she most definitely is, she will try to rebel and sneak out and most likely end up dead, and I will not let that happen…" She stopped and took a deep breath, trying not to ramble anymore. "Which brings me to my request."

Dumbledore, who had patiently allowed her to vent her thoughts out angrily, nodded his head politely, clearly ready to listen.

"When I die – Albus, there is no preventing it – when I die, I need you to make sure Esme is looked after. I don't want her to live with my parents; I will not allow my father to project his poison onto her. Apart from them, Severus is Esme's only surviving relative that might be willing to take her in – Sirius' family won't want anything to do with her since she isn't pure-blood – but I know that he is busy at Hogwarts and won't be able to bring her up. So, there is only one person left that I trust." Finally stopping still and looking the old man in the face, she said, "I want you to take her to Remus."

Dumbledore didn't seem surprised at her request.

"Despite his transformations every month?" he asked calmly and Elizabeth nodded sternly.

"He cares about her," she said simply, resuming her pacing. "He will make sure that she is looked after, even if it means finding her a temporary home once a month. Only, don't tell him that I have asked you to place Esme in his care, otherwise he might think it's too much pressure. Just tell him, that you think I would have wanted him to take her in. If Esme lives with him, she will no longer have to live in complete isolation. She might not be able to interact with many other people, but she will be able to leave the house."

"She will still be met with prejudice when people discover who she is," Dumbledore said quietly but Elizabeth waved him down.

"I've already thought of that," she said impatiently. "When she goes to live with Remus, you need to start a rumour that she has moved to France to attend Beauxbatons Academy. I have an uncle from my mother's side who lives there, and if you tell people that she has started living there, Esme will be free to live her life. Severus knows of a potion that should change Esme's hair colour – she looks too much like me and people would probably guess who she is. She will also have to change her name, but I haven't had time to decide everything for her yet. I'm still working things out…"

She sighed and looked at Dumbledore, who again had patiently waited for her stop talking. He looked grave and pity was sparkling in his eyes as he listened to Elizabeth's request.

"Have you told anyone else about this?" he asked and Elizabeth nodded slightly.

"My mother knows what to do if it happens," she said quietly. "She promised to put some money aside for Esme, and to keep my father away from her. I don't have much, but if my mother sells my old house, she should be able to receive enough money to keep Esme comfortable, and Remus will be able to access it once he becomes her guardian."

Dumbledore looked at her hard, his blue eyes staring directly into hers, as though trying to figure her out. Elizabeth nervously looked away. There was a small reason as to why she didn't want Dumbledore to suspect she was hiding something. The truth was, Elizabeth knew that neither Bellatrix nor Rodolphus would find her and Esme without a little help. Although it tore her apart to even consider it, Elizabeth was planning to reveal her whereabouts secretly to the Death Eaters, in the hope that they would kill her quickly and leave Esme alone. Knowing she was going to die was truly terrifying, but since becoming a mother, and losing everything else, Esme had become her entire focus and obsession. If keeping her daughter safe meant ending her own life, then that was what she was going to do. However, to some people, this might seem like the cowardly way out, almost like she couldn't stand living in isolation anymore and simply allowed herself to die. Elizabeth didn't care about other people, but after her death, she wouldn't be able to shield her daughter from the rumours and snide comments that wizards and witches would whisper about her and Sirius. She didn't want Esme growing up thinking her father was a murderer and her mother was a coward. That was why Elizabeth wasn't telling Dumbledore her other plan. All she needed him to do was to ensure Esme's safety, and entrust her to Remus' care.

"I also have this for you," she said quickly, moving over to the coffee table, which was holding a small brown wooden box. She jerked her wand at it and the lid popped open, revealing the golden pendant that had been given to her nine years ago. She gently lifted it out and handed it to Dumbledore, who didn't seem at all surprised at being given the magical necklace. If he was confused, he hid it well.

"You need to give this to Esme once she turns seventeen," Elizabeth told him, closing the wooden box and putting it into a drawer of a cupboard standing in the corner of the room. "Explain to her what's inside so she can pass it on to her children…"

Dumbledore nodded, pocketing the pendant silently. He seemed very forlorn, and clearly the task Elizabeth had set him wasn't an enjoyable one.

"You seem very resigned to the possibility of dying, Elizabeth," he said solemnly. Elizabeth nodded, but didn't reply as tears started fighting their way to the front of her eyes. Now that she had asked Dumbledore to look after Esme, everything seemed suddenly very real.


	12. Chapter 12

The seed had been planted. Elizabeth had tricked her cousin, Anthea Prince, into letting slip to Rabastan Lestrange, the younger brother of Rodolphus, Elizabeth's hiding place, and after ensuring that Severus would arrive in time to collect Esme, Elizabeth waited in her home. She was in her daughter's bedroom, watching Esme play on the floor quietly. Glancing at the clock on the wall, she swallowed hard. Severus would be arriving in ten minutes, so she didn't have long to say goodbye.

"Esme, sweetheart, can you come here?" she asked quietly, gritting her teeth as she tried to stay strong. Esme looked up at her mother, her blue eyes full of curiosity. It was clear that she was surprised she couldn't read her mother's mind and didn't understand why there were devastated tears slowly forming in the corners of her eyes. She didn't know that Elizabeth had her hand on her wand and was silently performing Legilimency so Esme would never be able to discover what Elizabeth had done.

"Mummy, why are you crying?" Esme asked as she walked over to her mother and was lifted up onto her lap. She turned to face Elizabeth, and the young mother almost succumbed to the huge sob that was rising at the sight of her innocent daughter's confusion.

"Esme, I need you to listen to me," she said quickly, hoping to distract her tears. "Mummy's brother will be coming soon and he is going to take you somewhere safe."

"Where?" Esme asked immediately, and her brow furrowed as she stared into her mother's eyes. Elizabeth instinctively looked away, refusing to allow Esme to realise the truth.

"I don't know, darling, but you'll be safe there."

"Are you coming too?"

Elizabeth shook her head sadly, biting her lip so hard that she felt it bleed.

"No, Mummy will be staying here for some time, darling. But, I need you to promise something. If anything happens, if any bad people come, you need to become your animal form. A small animal, like a butterfly, all right? Esme, I need you to promise me."

"I promise, Mummy," Esme said earnestly, nodding her head. "I promise."

"Good girl," Elizabeth whispered and kissed her daughter on the cheek, holding her close. Another glance at the clock told her she was quickly losing time. "I also need you to know something, my darling."

Esme continued staring at her mother, listening intently, her pale hands holding onto Elizabeth's arms.

"Your father and I love you so much," Elizabeth whispered, a tear now rolling down her cheek as she fought silently to keep composure. "You are the best thing that happened to us. We love you more than anything, my darling."

Esme's gaze didn't avert as Elizabeth clenched her teeth again and sniffed hard. Instead, she stared deeply into her mother's eyes and smiled.

"I know, Mummy," she said quietly, hugging Elizabeth's chest. "I love you too."

Elizabeth closed her eyes and cried silently, tears dripping onto Esme's dark hair as she held her daughter close. Was she making a mistake? Should she just take Esme and run? Did she have time?

BOOM!

Elizabeth's eyes snapped open as the house shook slightly. There were lights coming from outside the window, and sparks were flying around the midnight air.

"Esme, stay here," Elizabeth ordered quietly and rose up from the bed, shutting the door behind her as she left the room. There was a whooshing noise from downstairs and Elizabeth silently cursed herself when she realised that she had left her wand in Esme's bedroom.

"Elizabeth, it's Severus," a familiar voice called up from downstairs but Elizabeth paid no attention to it. The whooshing noise was most likely Severus Apparating into the house, but the deafening noise from outside on the street was someone trying to get through the weak protective charms she had put up that morning. Bellatrix and Rodolphus had found her.

"Severus, are they coming?" Elizabeth called out, rushing down the stairs. Her brother looked paler than usual, his eyes filled with unfamiliar fear.

"Lexi, where's Esme?" he asked, looking around for his niece.

"Upstairs, in her room," Elizabeth replied, terror creeping in like a deceptive snake. She had put her daughter in danger. Her plan hadn't worked. She had underestimated how quickly Bellatrix would find her, and even with Severus' help, there was no chance of getting Esme out of there in time. "Severus, please don't let them hurt her."

Tears filled her eyes as she struggled to breathe properly, and she noticed that Severus was looking somewhere behind her. She turned around to see Esme at the top of the stairs, scared and confused.

"Lexi, they'll be able to get in soon," Severus whispered hurriedly, and a rush of gratitude flew into Elizabeth's heart. Despite their differences, Severus had still arrived to warn her. "You need to get Esme out of here –"

He had no time to finish as there was a loud bang and the front door. Without another word, Severus Disapparated and Elizabeth turned on her heel, rushing up the stairs, grabbing Esme as she ran. She carried her daughter into her bedroom, breathing heavily, ignoring the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Sweetheart, you need to hide," she said, crouching down to talk to Esme. "Mummy'll find you soon. Remember what I said, O.K?"

Esme nodded, although still scared, and a second later the young girl had disappeared, and in her place, was a beautiful black and blue butterfly, which daintily floated into the open cupboard and Elizabeth silently shut the door behind it.

"Lizzie, where are you?" a voice mocked from outside the room and Elizabeth's insides churned. Bellatrix Lestrange was in her house. Grabbing her wand, Elizabeth held it tightly but before she could cast any spell, the door was blasted open and the female Death Eater sauntered in, a manic smile dancing on her deranged face.

"Where's the brat?" she asked, her wand lazily flicking away the broken pieces of door.

"Somewhere you can't get her," Elizabeth replied, thinking of anything except her daughter, as she knew that Bellatrix was as very skilled Legilimens. "Why are you here, Bellatrix?"

"You know how to bring the Dark Lord back," Bellatrix said casually, although her eyes were dancing around the room, no doubt looking for Esme. Her husband followed her into the bedroom, his mouth curling into a sneer. "And you're going to tell us how," Bellatrix continued, "or we'll kill your dear little daughter."

"You're not getting near her," Elizabeth growled, a deep feeling of dread settling in her stomach. Bellatrix was near the cupboard now, and if Elizabeth didn't act, the Death Eater would find her daughter. With a split second glance at the cupboard, and an agonising stab of mixed regret and love for Esme, Elizabeth raised her wand and cast her spell.

"Stupefy!"

Bellatrix immediately dodged, her black hair flying wildly as she moved.

"Stupefy!" she snarled, but Elizabeth cast a Shield Charm and deflected it into the opposite wall. However, she couldn't cast anymore spells. She needed them to kill her, so they would believe that Esme wasn't in the house, because surely if she was, Elizabeth would simply have Apparated out of there with her.

Rodolphus raised his wand and before he even said the words, Elizabeth knew that it was over.

"Avada Kedavra!" he roared and the last thing Elizabeth Black saw was a flash of green light. She crumpled to the ground, the life leaving her eyes as her wand clattered to the floor, no longer serving its master.

Esme cowered in the cupboard, having transformed back into her human form. Unbeknown to her mother, she had watched the whole scene unfold through the crack between the cupboard doors, confused as the strangers' identities.

"Rodolphus!" Bellatrix screamed as Esme watched her mother, waiting for her to get back on her feet. "We were supposed to get information out of her, not kill her!"

"Never mind that," Rodolphus replied, looking around the room. "Where's the brat?"

"She must have gone into hiding somewhere else," Bellatrix spat, her dark eyes flashing dangerously. Esme looked at the strange woman and cowered slightly at the sight of her. She was scowling at her husband, her wand still held out as though anticipating an attack. Esme took a silent step back in the cupboard, praying the woman wouldn't find her. There was a whooshing sound and the voices silenced, but still Esme didn't come out of her hiding place. Instead, she slumped to the floor, cowering as terror gripped her.

Suddenly the cupboard door opened slowly and Esme looked up, terrified that the strange people were going to hurt her. However, it wasn't Bellatrix or Rodolphus. Instead, Esme recognised the hook nose and greasy hair of her uncle as the light from the lamp shone on his face.

"Esme," he said softly, in a voice that didn't match his harsh face. "Esme, you need to come with me."

Esme looked past him and turned her attention to her mother, lying lifeless on the bedroom floor, her dark hair strewn on the dark carpet.

"What happened to Mummy?" she asked quietly, silently wishing that Elizabeth would jump up and laugh, as though the whole thing had been a joke.

"Esme, we have to go," Severus said quietly and he gently lifted her into his arms. She didn't resist, but her eyes filled with tears as she stared at her mother. Elizabeth's eyes were still open, but they were glassy, as though she had never lived. All the laughter was gone from her beautiful face, but it soon twisted out of sight as she realised Severus was taking her away from this place…

She jolted in her uncle's arms as they landed somewhere dark. It was an odd street – she hadn't been here before. She bit her lip, incredibly uncomfortable, and shivered slightly in the cold night's air. There was flash of blue light next to her and she glanced around. Her uncle had held his wand out and some big and slim had shot out of it, galloping down the street. He nodded his head, watching the shimmery animal as it rushed away. Satisfied that it was going to do its job, Severus set Esme down on the pavement and took hold of her hand, firmly leading her to a large house in the middle of the house. He knocked on the door gently, as he felt his hand being held tightly by the little girl by his side. He impatiently waited for an answer, the sights he had just seen still fresh in his mind. Elizabeth, lifeless on the floor, her blue eyes glassy, wand lying pathetically on the floor next to her. Esme cowering in the wardrobe, no doubt on her mother's orders, so the Death Eaters wouldn't be able to see her.

The door chain being pushed away snapped Severus out of his painful thoughts and Dumbledore appeared at the door, his twinkling eyes greeting his visitor. However, he saw the forlorn expression on Severus' face and glanced down at the terrified young girl by the Potion Master's side, and guessed what had happened.

"Elizabeth…" he said gravelly and Severus nodded silently. Dumbledore opened the door wide to allow Severus and Esme past, the latter of whom was unsure of her surroundings. She was being led into a stranger's house by an uncle she hardly ever saw. And, her mother had been hurt. She needed to see her mother…

"Who did it?" she heard Dumbledore asked quietly and Severus glanced at Esme, who cowered in the shadows of the hallway.

"Rodolphus," Severus replied. "I was too late to warn her that he and Bellatrix had discovered her hiding place. Elizabeth tried to fight them off, but they were too quick for her. No doubt, she thought that if they took her down quickly, they would leave, thinking that Esme was elsewhere."

"They didn't know she didn't have the pendant anymore?" Dumbledore asked and Severus shook his head.

"I believe that they think Esme has it," Severus answered and Dumbledore finally looked at the young girl, who was confused by their conversation. The old man appeared to be thinking and she shamefully looked away, worried he was trying to analyse her.

"In that case, we need to keep Esme safe," the stranger finally said, after looking back to Severus. "You left Elizabeth in the house?"

Severus nodded, although it was obviously he hadn't liked his own actions. This didn't go unnoticed by Dumbledore.

"You had to, Severus," he said kindly. "It would have been difficult to explain how you had known the Lestranges were coming, and it would also mean that Esme would have had to remain there, putting her in more danger. I honestly believe your sister would have wanted you to put her daughter first."

Severus nodded but kept silent, still not looking at his niece.

"When is your mother due back?" Dumbledore asked gravelly.

"In the morning," Severus replied quietly. "I have sent a Patronus to let her what has happened. She will find Elizabeth and alert everyone."

"Good," Dumbledore agreed. "When she does, I will tell Fudge that Esme wasn't in the house when it happened, that she was at Lupin's."

"Lupin's?" Severus demanded, his dark eyes snapping to search the old face for a hint of amusement, as though it was a joke. "You're involving the werewolf in this, Albus?"

"Remus was a dear friend of Elizabeth's," Dumbledore said softly, but there was a hint of a threat in his voice. "He cared for both her and Esme. I am sure that he will make an excellent guardian."

"Esme can't be looked after by a werewolf," Severus hissed, looking at his niece, who was blankly staring out of the window. There were still tear trails on her face. "He might hurt her."

"I have it all worked out, Severus," Dumbledore assured him, but Severus somehow, wasn't convinced. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, as though amused at Severus' sudden concern for his sister's child. "It was what Elizabeth wanted. Upon discovering that she was marked for death, she set about procuring Esme's safety. She was a mother, Severus, and wanted what was best for her child."

Severus looked away, knowing exactly what Dumbledore was suggesting. Elizabeth had been well hidden in his parents' home, and they shouldn't have been able to get through the protective charms Elizabeth had casted. In fact, the only way they could have got through was if Elizabeth had lowered the effectiveness of them…

"You believe that Elizabeth allowed them into the house?" Severus asked quietly, almost without his mouth moving. He glanced at Esme, who thankfully wasn't listening.

"I believe that Elizabeth did what she thought was best for Esme," Dumbledore replied, and Severus clenched his teeth at the old wizard's elusiveness. "Much like Lily Potter did for her son."

Severus froze, his eyes flashing angrily.

"Your sister and Lily Potter were very similar, Severus," Dumbledore continued. "They both died for their children, albeit in different situations."

Esme looked up suddenly, as though she had heard something significant, her eyes filled with anxiety. She wanted to leave. She didn't like it here. The old man seemed kind enough, but she hardly knew him. As far as she was concerned, he was a friend of her mother's, not her.

"Can I go back to Mummy now?" she asked quietly, nervously playing with her t-shirt. "I want to see Mummy."

Both of the wizards looked at her, different emotions on their faces; Severus' eyes were cold as they stared at her and she cowered in his presence, but Dumbledore smiled kindly at her, his eyes filled with pity.

"You can't go back to your mother, Esme," he said softly, his voice low as he spoke. "Instead, we're going to take you somewhere safe."


	13. Chapter 13

Dumbledore knocked on the front door, the porch light shining in his half-moon glasses. He glanced down at the young girl stood next to him. She looked terrified as they waited patiently for the door to be answered. Nobody did.

"Is he in?" Severus asked quietly, his dark eyes avoiding his niece, who was close to tears.

"Remus does not leave the house often," Dumbledore answered as a light inside the house was turned on. Someone inside was unbolting the many locks that kept out enemies and swung the door open to examine his visitors. He seemed surprised to see Dumbledore on his doorstep and was about to ask what had happened, when he noticed Severus stood behind him, a surly expression clouding his face. Remus froze, his eyes flicking from Dumbledore to Severus, and then eventually to young Esme, who was cowering behind Dumbledore's robes.

"What's happened?" Remus asked quickly, his dark eyes softening at the sight of his friend's daughter.

"Remus, we need to come in and explain," Dumbledore said in a low voice and Remus instantly held the door further open, allowing the old wizard to pass. As Severus followed, the two men exchanged dark looks, but Remus smiled at Esme, who had scurried behind Severus, her dark hair obscuring the majority of her face.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Remus eventually asked once Dumbledore had settled himself on Remus' battered sofa. Severus remained standing, lurking in the corner of the room, and Esme seemed lost, standing next to Dumbledore, her big eyes widening at the mention of her mother.

"Bellatrix and Rodolphus found her," Dumbledore said quietly, his grey eyes flickering to young Esme. She stayed silent, still unsure as to what was going on. All she knew was that her mother was hurt and her uncle and this strange man had taken her to one of her mother's friends, whom she barely knew.

"Is she –?" Remus asked, but didn't require an answer. It was obvious that Elizabeth had been killed, otherwise Severus and Dumbledore wouldn't be there. Remus ran his fingers through his hair, shocked at his friend's death. He had always been close to Elizabeth at school, and when their other friends, Lily and James Potter, were murdered, Elizabeth and Remus had comforted each other. They had grown closer, very close. In fact, he was beginning to have feelings –

"We're here about Esme," Severus said, moving the conversation on so he wouldn't have to think about his sister's death. Remus didn't look surprised as he glanced at the young girl. "She needs somewhere to live."

"I thought that since your reconciliation, Elizabeth trusted you to bring Esme up if she died," Remus said bitterly, moving to sit next to Dumbledore, his eyes still on the young witch.

"I can't look after her," Severus said firmly. Remus smirked, his tired eyes closing slightly.

"Why not?" he asked, rubbing his forehead in exhaustion. Severus raised an eyebrow, his eyes flickering over to Dumbledore for a second, before glancing at Esme, who was watching the conversation unhappily.

"Remus, we need her to live with you," Dumbledore said calmly, smiling at the young girl. "Elizabeth trusted you the most, and she would no doubt trust you to raise her daughter."

"Even with… your little problem," Severus sneered quietly, his dark eyes full of menace.

Despite being irritated by Severus' remark, Remus could see his point. He couldn't raise a young girl, because once a month he transformed into a monster, and could seriously harm her. He glanced at Dumbledore, who seemed to know exactly what he was thinking.

"Every month, Esme will be placed in the care of Andromeda Tonks until you are well again," he said slowly and Remus looked surprised. Andromeda Tonks was Sirius' cousin, but, more importantly, Bellatrix's estranged sister.

"You could be putting Esme in danger if Andromeda looks after her," Remus said urgently. "If Bellatrix sees her –"

"Andromeda has assured me that she and her sister will not contact each other again," Dumbledore interrupted.

"You have already talked to her?" Remus asked, suspicious. If they were bringing Esme to him, it was most likely that Elizabeth had died recently, so Dumbledore couldn't possibly have spoken to Andromeda yet.

"Elizabeth asked that I make plans for Esme if she was ever found by Bellatrix and Rodolphus," Dumbledore calmly lied. "I contacted Andromeda a week ago and asked her to take Esme in full time, but her own daughter is only thirteen and still at Hogwarts, so she wasn't sure that she would be able to raise another child. However, she agreed to look after Esme for one night a month."

Esme looked up at the sound of her name, and Remus glanced at her. Her bright blue eyes were staring at him as she silently struggled to place his strangely familiar face. Remus couldn't help but soften towards the young girl; she looked so much like her mother.

"Esme doesn't have any other family that are willing to take her in," Dumbledore said softly as Esme eventually remembered who Remus was and smiled at him, as memories filled her head. She closed her eyes, watching them, fascinated. They were Remus' memories; of him and her mother at school, throughout graduation, at Elizabeth and Sirius' wedding, Esme's christening and throughout the previous five years, as they spent more time together once Sirius was arrested. Both Remus and Elizabeth usually seemed really happy when they were together. Remus had even taken Elizabeth and Esme out on Esme's last birthday.

"What is she doing?" Remus asked, pulling Esme back to present tense.

"Esme is a natural at Legilimens," Dumbledore explained, smiling fondly at the young girl, who was more comfortable now. She glanced again at Remus, who couldn't help but smile at Esme's abilities.

"If she is to live with me, you must take her in once a month," Remus said quietly, looking at Dumbledore, who nodded in agreement.

"She must be raised away from prying eyes, Remus," the old wizard said. "Her father's betrayal is still fresh in people's minds and there is still a chance that the Lestranges might come looking for her. I will tell Fudge that you have found a guardian for her, and she is now living in France and will attend Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. That means that when she does eventually attend Hogwarts, she must attend under a false name, for her own protection. I am sure that you understand how prejudice can affect a young life."

Remus nodded, suddenly realising how his life was about to change. Dumbledore smiled and rubbed his hands together, raising from his seat.

"Now that that is settled, Severus and I must leave," Dumbledore said, pulling out his wand. He flicked it slightly, and above them all was a small thump. "Esme's belongings are now upstairs."

"Thank you," Remus said quietly, also standing up. He shook Dumbledore's hand and nodded at Severus, who simply walked over to the living room door, eager to leave.

"Severus," Dumbledore stopped him, glancing at Esme. "Shouldn't you say goodbye to your niece?"

Severus froze, his hand on the door knob. Then, he slowly turned around to face Esme, who was watching him intently. The wizard bent down to her level and gave her an awkward hug, saying goodbye, before nodding at Remus and quickly leaving the house without a backward glance. Dumbledore smiled after his colleague, before shaking Remus' hand again, thanking him for Esme's sake, and leaving the two of them alone.

Remus awkwardly turned to face the young girl, who was smiling up at him.

"Are you hungry?" he asked her, and after a moment's hesitation, Esme nodded. Remus waved his wand and a plate full of sandwiches appeared out of thin air landing neatly on the nearby table. Esme greedily attacked the sandwiches, relishing the soft butter as she chewed. Remus patiently waited for her to finish, not wanting to put any pressure on her. The young girl had just lost her mother and was being forced to move in with a stranger, so asking hard questions would not do Esme any good.

Once Esme had swallowed the last sandwich, she politely thanked Remus whilst brushing several crumbs off her lap. She noticed that the wizard was nervous as she sat herself down on the sofa, folding her arms and hugging herself tightly. Remus sat down next to her, trying to collect his thoughts.

"Why can't I live with my daddy?" Esme asked quietly, before Remus had a chance to say anything. Surprised, Remus leant back, wondering how to answer.

"Your dad is away at the moment, Esme," he said slowly. "And, your mother was a friend of mine."

"Mummy was hurt," Esme said in a small voice after a moment's silence. "She told me to hide in the cupboard as a butterfly."

"A butterfly?" Remus repeated sharply, startling the young girl. "How did you become a butterfly, Esme?"

"Because of Mummy's magic," Esme said slowly. "That's what's she said. She said because Daddy was an Ani… Anim…"

"Animagus?" Remus helped her, and she nodded.

"Because Daddy is an Animagus, Mummy made me too. But, Daddy could only turn into a dog. I can turn into anything."

"Anything?" Remus repeated, impressed. "Any animal of your choice?" Esme nodded, smiling at her new guardian. "Does anyone else know you can do this?"

"Mummy knew," Esme recalled, her blue eyes looking up as she thought. Her eyebrows narrowed as she suddenly remembered something, and she said slowly, "Mummy told me not to tell anyone."

"Don't worry," Remus said quickly, hoping to reassure the young girl that she hadn't gone against her mother's wishes. "Your mum wouldn't mind me knowing."

Esme nodded slowly, but it was clear she was still unsure.

"Can I go home now?" she asked quietly, pulling absently at her t-shirt. Remus looked at her, watching her eyes slowly fill up with tears as she lowered her head.

"You can't go home, Esme," he said gently, silently cursing Dumbledore and Severus for not explaining things properly to this little girl. She clearly didn't understand that Elizabeth was dead and wasn't coming back. She was still clinging to the idea that she would be in her mother's arms soon.

"She was only hurt," Esme said, still playing with her clothes. "She could get better with one of her potions."

Remus didn't reply, unable to think of anything to say that he felt would comfort her. Luckily, Esme yawned and her eyes drooped slightly.

"Come on, let's get you to bed," Remus said softly, and although her face was full of defiance, most likely because she wanted to go home, Esme allowed Remus to lift her up and carry her upstairs to the spare bedroom, where her belongings were waiting for her.

 _The Next Day…_

 _Sirius Black sat alone in his cell, thinking about his wife and daughter. His little girl had turned six two months ago, and he imagined how big she had grown. Elizabeth had always said that Esme had her eyes and dark hair, but her temper and determination came from him._

 _He looked out of the window. It was late. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the floor to try and sleep, but he heard his cell door clanging and sat bolt upright, confused at a visit._

" _Who's that?" he called out, standing up, prepared for fight. In came the Minster for Magic, with a grave face, a hint of terror in her eye. She was followed by two ministry officials, both stood firm as Sirius watched the Minister close the cell door._

" _Black, I am sorry to disturb you at this late hour," Millicent Bagnold said. "But I have some bad news."_

" _What's happened?" Sirius asked sharply, moving forward but was stopped by one of the officials._

" _Your wife's body was found at her childhood home by her mother yesterday," Millicent said slowly and Sirius froze. His world broke as he thought of Elizabeth, alone in the house she grew up in, the house she hated, dead. He couldn't speak, his heart twisting and twisting until it started choking him. Anger and rage filled his head, red clouding his eyes, along with devastated tears._

" _Who killed her?" he demanded, his head spinning. "Who did it? I'll kill them! I'LL KILL THEM!"_

 _He threw himself towards the cell door, determined to get out and find his wife's murderer, but the officials had prepared themselves. They grabbed his arms and pushed him back into the cell harshly as Sirius cried bitterly. His wife was dead. He hadn't been there to save her. She had died alone. His wife, his beautiful Elizabeth, had been murdered. Esme had lost her mother –_

" _Esme!" Sirius yelled suddenly, as he stopped struggling against his captors. "Is Esme O.K? Is she safe?"_

 _Millicent nodded quickly._

" _Was she there when it happened?" Sirius asked, bitter tears clouding his eyes. "Did she see it?"_

" _She was being looked after by a friend at the time of the attack," Millicent told the convict, whose thoughts all focused on his daughter._

" _What friend?"_

" _Remus Lupin," Millicent said, secretly happy that Sirius was calming down. "Dumbledore has said that your daughter was with him when your wife was murdered. He also said that Lupin will find your daughter an appropriate guardian."_


	14. Chapter 14

It was two weeks later and Remus was finally coming to terms with suddenly being responsible for a young child's life. It had taken him a few days to fully explain to Esme that her mother wasn't coming back, which was an incredibly hard task for him to do. However, apart from that heart-breaking task, Esme settled in with Remus quite comfortably. She soon became used to the creaky small house that she was now living in, and she happily accepted Remus as her guardian. Dumbledore did as Elizabeth had asked and told Minister Millicent Bagnold that Esme had gone to live with her relatives in France, who couldn't be traced, so Bagnold couldn't find them and check. This gave Esme the limited freedom that Elizabeth wanted her to have, as no Ministry officials came looking for her.

However, there was still something playing on Remus' mind that he hadn't broached with Esme yet. He wasn't sure whether Elizabeth or Dumbledore had told the young girl that he was a werewolf, and if she wasn't aware, he certainly didn't want to scare her. She had only been living with him for two weeks and was finally beginning to trust him, so telling her that once a month he transformed into a fully-fledged monster probably wouldn't be a clever move. However, as the full moon quickly approached, Remus knew that he would have to brave the conversation.

"Esme, could you come here, please?" he said quietly, two days before Andromeda was due to collect Esme for a couple of nights. Esme was playing with a butterfly in the garden, having transformed into a small black kitten so she could chase it. She cocked her head at the sound of her name, one of her paws still swiping at the butterfly, and twitched her whiskers slightly. Remus watched, amused, as she jumped down off the tree stump, landed smartly on the overgrown grass and ran up the garden, leaping through the open back door.

"I nearly had it!" she moaned, transforming back into her human form, grinning brightly. "That butterfly was no match for me, Remus."

"I don't doubt it, Esme," Remus smirked, as he led her into the square living room. Esme plonked herself down on the sofa, tucking her legs up and staring up at Remus with her big blue eyes. Her grin faltered slightly at the sight of him, nervously running his hand through his hair. He looked similar to how Elizabeth had looked during the last conversation she had with Esme, as though wanting to talk about something upsetting.

"Am I being sent away, Remus?" she asked quietly, fearing the worst. Despite never saying it out loud, Esme had grown to like living with Remus in this small house. He was kind to her, and although she wasn't allowed to leave the house without his permission, she didn't mind the isolation. She still didn't quite understand why she was forbidden to associate with other people – not that she had much chance, as they didn't get any visitors – Esme still had more freedom that she had had when she lived with her mother, and her trust for Remus was so great that she didn't question why he was so willing to also live in isolation. Little did she know, that wasn't by choice.

"Why would you be sent away?" Remus asked, surprised.

"Mummy acted like you when she told me Uncle Severus would take me away," Esme explained slowly, her head drooping. "Is he coming to collect me?"

"No, Esme, you're not being sent away," Remus assured her, sitting down in the vacant seat on the sofa. "You live with me now, and that's not going to change."

"Do you promise?" Esme asked, lifting her head and looking at him straight in the eyes. Remus hesitated. He couldn't promise, because what if Esme didn't want to live him upon discovering what he was?

"I will only promise if you listen to what I have to say," he said, choosing his words carefully. Esme nodded, giving him her full attention.

"You know how you can change into any animal whenever you so wish to," Remus said slowly, hoping to explain the situation as delicately as possible. Esme nodded. "Well… I can also change into an animal, once a month –"

"Once a month?" Esme interrupted, cocking her head in surprise. "Why do you only change once a month?"

"Well, you can change whenever you want," Remus continued, trying not to let the innocence in Esme's confused face falter him, "but, I can only change once a month because I'm a…"

He trailed off. The word 'werewolf' seemed too harsh and would almost definitely scare the young girl.

"I'm not an Animagus," he said slowly. "Once a month, I change into… a sort of, wolf."

To Remus' surprise, Esme smiled brightly.

"Oh, I love wolves," she said happily. "Why haven't you changed into one yet? I haven't seen you as a wolf. I could change into one too, couldn't I? If I tried hard enough."

Remus chuckled. He couldn't help it. Esme was just like her mother, always seeing the best of the situation. Her enthusiasm even made telling her the truth a little easier.

"I'm sure you could, Esme," Remus said softly. "The thing is, the wolf that I turn into is dangerous, so you can't be here when I transform."

"Dangerous?" Esme said, biting her lip. "You mean, we could be in trouble?"

"You could be in danger," Remus corrected her and silently waited for Esme to recoil in horror, to demand he leave her alone, to scream and run away. To his absolute shock, she simply sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm always in danger," she said. "I was in danger with Mummy, and now with you." Then, she turned to face Remus and smiled. "Does it only happen once a month?"

Remus nodded, still surprised at Esme's lack of a horrified reaction.

"Well, then," she said happily. "At least it's not every day, like it was with Mummy."

"No, but it does mean you can't stay here," Remus said, and then upon seeing Esme's worried expression, hastened to add, "at least, not all the time. One night a month, you will stay with one of your relatives, to keep you safe."

Esme didn't say anything for a few seconds and seemed to be thinking of a response. Remus watched her intently, concerned that he had scared her off. What if Esme decided she wanted to live with Andromeda permanently?

"What relative?" Esme asked suddenly, her voice strained. She was clearly worrying that it was going to be Severus. However, Remus was concerned that the real answer wouldn't relieve her of her worry. He didn't know how much information about Sirius that Elizabeth had divulged to her daughter, and hearing that she was going to stay with the cousin of her father, who she most probably couldn't remember, might unsettle her.

"Andromeda Tonks," Remus said, and Esme immediately looked confused again. "She was – is – your father's cousin."

Esme's eyes widened but she didn't say anything this time. Instead, she looked down at her hands, which had instantly began picking at the material of her jeans in anxiety. Up until that moment, excluding the day she had moved in, Esme hadn't heard Remus mention Sirius at all. In fact, when Esme had accidently looked into Remus' mind, searching for memories of her parents, all she could see was the night Remus had discovered her father's apparent betrayal. His anger and devastation had burned so furiously that Esme hadn't dared to look again.

"Esme?" Remus said softly, worried about the young witch's sudden silence. "Esme, are you all right?"

Esme nodded slowly, lifting her head and glancing at Remus.

"One night a month?" she asked quietly. "And, I can come back? Definitely?"

Remus nodded quickly and Esme smiled again, assured.

"Good," she said, fiddling with her jeans.

Two days later, the day of the full moon, Esme nervously waited in the back garden, half-glancing at the butterflies flutter around in the cool afternoon breeze. The two thick oak trees that stood at the end of the dark grass loomed over her, their leaves swaying in the wind. She watched them with interest, wondering why they were so calm in such a difficult time. Andromeda Tonks would be arriving any minute. She would be taking her away, and despite what Remus said, Esme was terrified that she wouldn't be returning to this comforting house.

"Esme?" a voice called from behind her and Esme turned to see Remus standing the doorway of the back door, much paler than he had been the night before. There were dark circles under his eyes and Esme wondered why he looked so ill.

"Are you ready?" he asked her, and Esme nodded, pottering back up to the house.

"Remus, are you all right?" she asked quietly, glancing briefly at the small blue overnight bag standing next to the sofa. It wasn't very full as Esme had refused to pack more than one day's clothing, determined to be returning back to Remus' cottage.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked sharply and Esme bit her lip, anxious that she had said something wrong.

"Nothing – you just look a bit poorly, that's all…"

She trailed off, looking away. Remus had never snapped at her before.

"I'm fine, honestly," he said quickly, smiling at Esme when she looked up again. "I'm just feeling under the weather."

"Is because of your wolf change?" Esme whispered, her eyes lighting up. Remus forced a smile and nodded. It still surprised him that Esme wasn't scared about him transforming into a dangerous wolf every month. In fact, she seemed to find it exciting.

Suddenly, there was a cough from the fireplace and both Esme and Remus turned very quickly. There, amongst the crackling flames and small pieces of wood, was a woman's head, smiling up at them.

"Ah, Andromeda, there you are," Remus said, striding over to the fireplace. "Everything is fine, I trust?"

"Yes, Remus, everything is on schedule," the woman replied. "Am I okay to come in?"

"Of course," Remus replied as Esme cowered in the doorway of the room. Andromeda seemed nice enough, but she was still a stranger who Esme was being forced to stay with for the night. The woman's head disappeared for a second and then suddenly, a large shape spun into view and the woman reappeared, except her whole body was now shaking off the dust from the wood.

"Is everything ready?" she asked briskly, looking around and smiling at Esme. "Only, I have to get back soon."

"Right you are," Remus replied, picking up the overnight bag and handing it to Esme. "I will be by tomorrow evening to pick Esme –"

"Evening?" Esme interrupted, her eyes widening slightly. Her fingers jumped to the hem of her dress, fingering it nervously. Remus smiled at her kindly, kneeling so as to speak to her face to face.

"Esme, I promise you are coming home with me tomorrow," he said reassuringly, taking hold of her hand that was pulling at a loose piece of thread and squeezing it gently. Esme didn't look at all convinced as she miserably glanced at Andromeda.

"Do I have to go, Remus?" she whispered, looking back down to her feet. "I could stay… I don't mind you being a wolf… I could –"

"No, Esme," Remus said quietly but firmly, knowing exactly what Esme had been about to suggest. He couldn't risk Andromeda knowing the exact powers that Esme was able to perform, and he certainly couldn't endanger this little girl's life by allowing her to remain in the house. "It's only one night. Tomorrow, you can come back here, I promise."

Esme nodded but didn't look up. Instead, she did something she hadn't done in the two and a half weeks she had been living with Remus. She hugged him, wrapping her loving arms around his neck and burying her head in his shoulder. Remus couldn't help but smile to himself and he gently hugged her back.

"You'll be back here tomorrow, you'll see," he whispered, gradually pulling away and tapping her lightly on the nose. Esme smiled through her sadness and finally moved away to Andromeda.

"Hello, Esme," the middle-aged witch said, smiling at the little girl. "Have you ever travelled by Floo Powder before?"

Esme shook her head as Andromeda pulled a small chamber pot out from under her cloak, holding it out. There was a glittery, silver powder in the pot, sparkling in the dim sunlight that was peeking through the curtains.

"All right, Esme," Remus said, suddenly business-like, getting to his feet. "All you have to do is toss a handful of Floo Powder into the fireplace, step into the flames and say your destination."

"Floo Powder, flames, destination," Esme repeated, determined to get this new experience right. "What is my destination?"

"Riverbed Cottage," Andromeda replied promptly, and Esme nodded again. "Now, Esme, you will go first. My husband, Ted, will be there to meet you, as will my daughter, Nymphadora. She's back from Hogwarts for the Easter holidays. She's very eager to meet you, Esme."

Esme swallowed hard, trying to seem pleased. It proved difficult, however, as the prospect of someone she didn't know being excited to see her was hard to comprehend. She took a handful of Floo Powder and looked at the fireplace. It was small and even though she herself was only short due to her age, it still didn't look as though it could hold her.

"Throw the powder in, Esme," Andromeda said kindly and Esme did as she was told. The small orange flames leapt up, turning a bright emerald green, dancing merrily in the grate. "All right, now stand in the fire and say 'Riverbed Cottage'. Say it very clearly, mind."

Esme nodded and closing her eyes, as she was anticipating a burning sensation, she stepped hesitantly into the green flames. Surprisingly, the flames didn't burn and only emitted a comforting heat which warmed her thoroughly. With a last look at Remus, who looked as anxious as she felt, Esme took a deep breath and shouted, "Riverbed Cottage!"

Esme tried to gasp as she span but the force of the transportation was too strong. There was a roaring blasting in her ears and she felt suddenly sick as her stomach lurched – she prised her eyes open, determined to see where she was going – fireplace after fireplace zoomed passed her and she suddenly worried that she would miss the one she wanted – her hand flew to her mouth as she struggled not to vomit – she wished that her destination would arrive, and then…

She lurched forward suddenly and was greeted by something soft and fluffy as she fell on her front.

"Ah, you must be Esme," a pleasant voice said and when Esme lifted herself onto her elbows, she was greeted by a big-bellied man, who was sitting on a nearby chair, casually reading a newspaper. He had looked up when Esme had zoomed into sight, but had resisted from helping her to her feet, as his wife had warned him that a young girl might not like strangers.

Esme looked around and saw that she was in a small sitting room. There was a tall bookcase in the corner, full to the brim off battered and rather dusty books, all different shapes and sizes. There were also several cushions scattered around the room, including directly where she landed, no doubt to break her fall.

"Dad, is she here yet?" an eager voice called in from the next room and a pink-haired girl with a heart-shaped face came bounding in, her eyes lighting up at the sight of Esme.

Esme nervously got to her feet as Andromeda also zoomed into sight, clutching onto Esme's overnight bag and brushing fire dust off her cloak as she stepped out of the fireplace.

"Nymphadora, don't just stand there gawping, darling," she said briskly, gently taking Esme's shoulder and leading her to the door. "Take Esme's bag to her room."

The girl scowled slightly but did as her mother told her; she snatched up the blue bag and rushed out of the room. Esme could hear her footsteps pounding on the stairs as she ran.

"Now, Esme, are you hungry?" Andromeda asked and Esme shook her head, still feeling too sickly from the Floo Powder to eat. Andromeda's eyes narrowed, as though she was about to accuse Esme of lying, but instead, she glanced at her husband, almost as if she had just realised he was there.

"This is my husband, Ted," she said softly and Ted held out a hand, which Esme shook politely. She felt incredibly overwhelmed as she stood nervously in the doorway, with both Andromeda and Ted staring at her. There was another thundering behind her, and she turned to see the pink-haired girl jumping down the stairs, two at a time. She winked at Esme mischievously.

"Wotcher, Esme," she grinned and Esme smiled back, liking her instantly. "Do you want me to show you to your room?"

Esme nodded and followed Nymphadora back up the stairs.

"I've been waiting ages for you to turn up, you know," Nymphadora chatted away easily. "I thought you would be arriving this morning but Mum said that your guardian didn't want you to leave until later – something about you being nervous about leaving him. I heard he's a werewolf, is that true?"

Esme realised that the eccentric witch had asked her a question, but didn't quite know how to respond. Remus had said he could turn into a wolf, but he hadn't given it a proper name.

"What's a werewolf?" she asked instead, as they reached the landing.

"It's someone who turns into a wolf once a month," Nymphadora answered immediately, "but the wolf is really dangerous, like, they can't remember who they are or how nice they might be when they're human. They try to kill anyone and everyone in their path – if they bite you, you become a werewolf too. I expect that's why Remus Lupin sent you here for the night; he doesn't want to kill you."

Nymphadora didn't seem to notice how anxious Esme had become. She couldn't image Remus as a murderous wolf who would try to kill her – he had been so nice to her ever since she had started living with him.

"It's also really painful to turn into a werewolf as well, I've heard," Nymphadora continued happily, "I mean, it's nothing like it is for an Animagus, who can turn willingly. Werewolves' bodies stretch and tear away at the flesh – it's almost like they change everything about themselves – well, I suppose they do really – Oh, don't worry!" Nymphadora said quickly, as she had turned around to see Esme's eyes were filled with tears. "You're safe here, I promise. And, it's probably not as painful as I've heard. I'm just… fascinated, I suppose. I didn't mean to upset you, Esme."

Esme nodded, wiping away the tears from her cheeks. She didn't admit it, but she was terrified that Remus would be in pain all night, and might transform into a terrible monster.

"Esme?" Nymphadora said softly, worry clear on her face. "Are you all right?"

Esme nodded, whispering, "I'm fine."

Nymphadora nodded slowly, obviously not convinced, but didn't press the issue. Instead, she pushed open a door at the end of the corridor and revealed a small but comfortable room. A metal bed took up most of the space, but it was covered by a beautiful patchwork quilt, illuminating a scarlet and emerald glow onto the walls.

"It's not much, but you should be comfortable," Nymphadora said cheerfully, her eyes still searching Esme. "Do you want me to get you anything?"

Esme shook her head before settling herself on the bed, noticing that her blue bag had been dumped on the floor by the window.

The next day came quickly enough and Esme was soon waiting impatiently in the sitting room for Remus to arrive for her. She had surprisingly had a pleasant time at the Tonks' house. She and Nymphadora, who, from the moment her name had passed Esme's lips, had insisted on being called Tonks, as she hated her given name, had talked earnestly of Hogwarts, as Tonks was in her third year there. Tonks had eagerly answered any and every question put to her by Esme, who had never been told anything about the mysterious school.

Andromeda had also been determined to make Esme's short visit a pleasant one, so had insisted on cooking her favourite meals and playing her favourite games. She had been so attentive that Esme had gotten secretly upset, as it reminded her of Elizabeth, who had spent her last few weeks alive giving in to Esme's every demand.

Ted was incredibly funny and had cracked several jokes at dinner, making Esme giggle through the meal. His fair hair was a lot like Remus', and every so often, when Esme was no longer distracted by food, jokes or entertaining conversation, she wondered how Remus was.

But now, at six o' clock the night after arriving, Esme gritted her teeth nervously, terrified that Remus wouldn't collect her. Truth be told, she still didn't completely believe him when he had promised her she would be returning to the cottage. Since her mother's death, Esme had had trouble trusting people when they told her things, even Remus, who she loved dearly. And, what would happen if Remus didn't come back for her? Would she have to live with the Tonks family? She enjoyed their company, sure, and she would like to visit them again, but she loved her life at the cottage, and didn't really want to leave.

"Don't look so worried, dear," Andromeda said gently, entering the room with Esme's overnight bag. She handed it to the young girl, who took it gratefully, although her eyes never left the fireplace. She watched it eagerly, willing the flames to turn green so announce the presence of her much anticipated guardian.

"I expect Remus will be here soon," Ted said from his comfortable chair in the corner of the room. He looked over his newspaper and frowned sadly at the sight of Esme. She was almost bouncing with anticipation, and yet there was a real sense of sadness in her presence, and longing in her big blue eyes.

"Look!" she whispered suddenly, pointing at the flames. They had soared up and flashed emerald green as a large shape span into view.

"Remus!" Esme exclaimed, rushing forward to hug his legs, getting covered in fire dust in the process. "You came!"

She pulled back and her smile froze. In her excitement and relief in Remus' arrival, she hadn't taken the time to look at him properly. However, now she had been given the chance, she was horrified by how tired he looked, and his skin was grey in the firelight.

"Of course I came, Esme," he said cheerfully, shaking Ted's hand. "I told you I would. Have you got your bag?"

Esme nodded and gripped her bag tighter, eager to leave. She grasped Remus' hand, feeling secure in the knowledge that she was going back to the cottage, and threw her bag over her shoulder.

"Thank you for this, Andromeda," Remus said, grabbing some Floo Powder from the mantelpiece. "Is Esme all right to come back next month?"

Esme's head snapped up and she caught herself before she exclaimed in shock. She had to come back next month? She had thought that this was just a one-time thing.

"Of course," Andromeda was saying, and Esme forced herself to focus. "I'd love to have her back. She's been a delight."

Remus beamed down at Esme, who didn't smile back. Instead, she nodded at Andromeda and Ted before turning to the fire, hoping that they would leave.

"All right, we'll be off," Remus said, noticing that Esme's grip on his hand was growing somewhat. "Thanks again."

He threw his handful into the fire and watched as they danced about, turning green.

"I'll go first," he said, gently releasing himself from Esme's grip. He stepped into the fireplace and calmly said, "Cana Cottage." In an instance, the flames enveloped and swallowed Remus, and when Esme dared to look again, he had gone.

"All right, Esme, take a handful," Ted said softly, holding out some of the powder and Esme did as she was told. She threw the silvery powder into the fire and once again, the flames flashed emerald and without being asked, Esme instinctively and stepped in.

"Cana Cottage!" she said clearly and the sucking feeling came back – whirling and whirling Esme around – bringing up the ham and cheese sandwiches she had eaten for lunch – she closed her eyes as dust began to fly into them – her left elbow knocked something pointy and hard – she pulled it in, a gasp escaping her as pain set in her arm – and then...

"Oomph!"

Esme smacked into the soft carpet as she fell out of the fireplace, soot and ash flying up all around her. There was bristling somewhere near to her head and as she turned her neck upwards to get a better look, she saw Remus brushing some stray specks of dirt off the bottom of his robes. He looked at her as she got to her feet and concern flashed across his eyes.

"Esme, are you all right?" he asked quietly and Esme nodded quickly, a little too quickly. Remus raised his eyebrows and gestured towards the sofa. Reluctantly, and thinking that she was in trouble, Esme went and sat down, refusing to look at Remus in the eye.

"Esme, what is it?"

She didn't answer, but started playing with the corner of her t-shirt, pulling a little piece of stray cotton out of the hem. She heard Remus sigh and suddenly, his rough hands were on hers, gently pulling them away from the thread, making her look at him.

"Esme, what's wrong?" he asked quietly, his dark eyes evidently looking for clues that would explain the young girl's sudden downtrodden expression. Esme bit her lip but decided that she would get an answer to her question unless she asked it.

"Tonks said you're a werewolf," she whispered, looking down as soon as the last word passed her lips. If what Tonks had said was right, then Remus was a potential threat to her. But, what bothered her more than that, was the comment that Tonks had made about the actual transformation. She had said that it was painful and she imagined that it probably took its toll on the body. She didn't want to think of Remus in pain…

"Who is Tonks?" Remus asked, pulling Esme out of her brewing thoughts.

"Nymphadora doesn't like her name," Esme answered slowly. "She prefers to be known by her surname… Although Ted calls her Dora. Is it true that you're a werewolf, Remus?"

Remus sighed but didn't answer. He simply turned his head slightly and started to look out of the window. Esme bit her lip, a sudden thought coming to her, but she wasn't sure she had the nerve. She studied the wizard's face, willing him to answer him, but instead, he rubbed his forehead as though something was pressing heavily on his mind. Wanting answers, and something burning inside egging her on, she looked at Remus in the eye and delved in.

An image filled her eyes as she searched Remus' mind for answers. It was of a dark forest, thick trees for miles in every directions. Remus was stood in a small clearing, anxiously pacing, glancing upwards every now and again. Esme watched him, confused. Why was he in the middle of a black forest, walking around as though worried about something? She looked up, wondering what Remus was constantly watching for. Her eyes found a silvery orb, half-hidden by a thick black cloud. It seemed to be floating in mid-air and it took Esme a moment to realise it was the moon.

She glanced back at Remus, who now seemed to be sweating in a panic. His dark eyes looked up at the moon again, its light illuminating his tired and agitated face. And, then, the cloud shifted, and the whole clearing was bathed in moonlight.

Remus immediately went rigid, his face screwing up in pain. Esme stood fixed to the spot, watching horrified. Remus started shaking uncontrollably, his limbs almost vibrating. And, then, there was a terrible snarling noise. Esme moved back, terrified, despite knowing that she couldn't be harmed. She watched Remus howl in pain as his head snapped, his body lengthened, his shoulders hunched.

"Esme," she heard him say, but apart from the snarling from the newly formed wolf, it wasn't in a fit state to say anything human. She continued watching, as hair started sprouting on the animal's face and it started snapping its jaws, turning left and right, as though searching for something.

Esme heard her name being called again. It was Remus, but in the present time. He must have realised what she was doing and was trying to bring her back out of his mind. She felt a firm hand on her shoulder and closed her eyes. The werewolf vanished and instead, all there was in her eyesight was darkness.

"It's true," she whispered, hugging herself tightly. Remus' grip on her shoulder was almost painful as she slowly opened her eyes to face him. He was incredibly pale and his dark eyes had small tears in the corners.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, releasing her shoulder and getting up from the sofa. "I'm sorry that you had to see that, Esme. I shouldn't have allowed…"

He paced around the room, running his hand through his grey-speckled hair in angst. Esme watched him nervously.

"Esme, you have to understand that you will never be around when I transform," Remus suddenly said, coming back over to her and sitting heavily on the sofa. "I will never put you in danger."

"I know," Esme replied simply, relieved that Remus wasn't yelling at her for invading his mind. Remus stopped suddenly, surprised at Esme's reply.

"You're not worried about being hurt?" he asked slowly and Esme shook her head.

"No, that's not what scared me," she said sadly. "You were in pain. When you turned into the wolf, you were screaming."

To her surprise, Remus smiled sadly and he sank back in the sofa.

"Sometimes, I forget just how much like your mother you are," he said softly, and Esme smiled back.

However, that night, she wasn't smiling. She had a nightmare. She was in a forest, in her pyjamas, wandering around in the dark, terrified. There was a snarling noise nearby and something was creeping around, snorting softly. However, there was something else that caught her attention. There was a woman in a white dress walking slowly towards Esme, her arms lovingly outstretched. She seemed to be glowing. Her skin was milk white and her eyes looked familiar. They were bright and blue. Just like Esme's.

It was her mother.

Elizabeth smiled, slowly getting to her knees on the soft forest floor. She took her daughter's hands and pulled her into a hug.

"Mummy?" Esme whispered happily, but then suddenly, Elizabeth had disappeared. Esme was hugging nothing. She looked around wildly, bitter tears running down her face. "Mummy? Mummy, where are you?"

The snarling noise was louder and from behind a tree, a familiar looking wolf reared, snapping his jaws menacingly. Its green eyes stared into her, and it paced towards her, but she couldn't move. She was frozen to the spot. It pounced. She screamed. She kicked. She scratched. Something grabbed her arm. She screamed louder, kicked harder, scratched faster –

"Esme!"

Esme's eyes snapped open and she froze in her bed. Remus was stood over her, terror on his face.

"Esme, what happened?" he asked, and he loosened his grip on Esme's arm as she angrily brushed away the tears that were still running down her face. "What did you dream about?"

"Mummy," Esme muttered, sitting up and making room for Remus to sit down on the bed. "I saw Mummy. She was in a forest."

"In a forest?" Remus repeated in a rather strained voice. "Which forest?"

Esme hesitated and considered lying, but couldn't bring herself to do it, not directly to Remus' face. She twisted slightly in the bed, uncomfortable as she knew her answer would make Remus angry.

"The forest I saw you in," she mumbled, lowering her gaze. "The one from your memory."

Just as Esme suspected, Remus' face grew slightly red as he registered what she had said. He ran an anxious hand through his hair and sighed heavily.

"I knew this would happen," he said bitterly. "I knew you would have nightmares about what you saw."

"It doesn't matter, Remus," Esme tried to say but Remus didn't appear to hear her. Instead, he rested his head in his hands and sighed again. He seemed to be thinking hard about something, as though trying to work out a solution to Esme's nightmare. She heard him whispering to himself and managed to catch the words 'memory', 'spell' and 'Esme'.

"All right, Esme, you need to promise me something," he eventually said, lifting his head, his face full of seriousness. "You must not look into my mind ever again. I can't allow you to see what happens every month, so you can't look into my memories. Esme, promise me you will never read my mind again."

"I promise, Remus," Esme said sincerely, and she meant it.


	15. Chapter 15

FIVE YEARS LATER

Esme sat on the rug in the living room, resting against the sofa, casually turning the pages of a photo book Remus had given her for her last birthday. She happily watched her mother wave up at her, holding a younger version of her daughter tightly in her arms, their matching dark hair almost luminous in the off camera light. She turned the page again and saw her mother again, this time twirling happily for the camera in her wedding dress, the white material resting beautifully on her soft arms.

"Esme, your dinner is ready," Remus called in from the kitchen. Esme carefully placed the photo book on a shelf by the bookcase and followed the mouth-watering smell that was floating in from the kitchen.

"What are we having?" she asked, licking her lips hungrily. She was met by two plates of mashed potatoes and strips of chicken, steam rising steadily from them. She happily sat down at the table and grabbed at a knife and fork, ready to attack her meal. However, something caused her to pause. Remus had frozen halfway through his task of pouring two glasses of orange juice.

"Remus, what is it?" Esme asked, lowering her cutlery and trying to follow his gaze.

"Esme, transform, now," Remus replied, sharply. He grabbed Esme's plate of food and pushed it behind the cauldron, his eyes flickering to and from the window in the living room.

"Remus, what's wrong?" Esme asked, startled at the sudden tense atmosphere. Remus didn't reply and simply rushed around the kitchen and the sitting room, hiding framed pictures and ornaments and toys and books and the photo book –

"Why are you hiding my things?" Esme asked, suddenly realising the connection. However, it wasn't Remus who provided her with an answer. Instead, there was a sharp knock on the door and the both of them froze.

"Esme, transform and hide upstairs, now," Remus hissed. Esme didn't need telling twice. In an instance, she transformed into a robin and flew like shrapnel up the stairs, stopping sharply on the landing and rested on the bannister, hoping to see the sudden visitor. In the five years she had lived with Remus, they had never had any visitors except Andromeda once a month, so she could understand why Remus was so suddenly edgy.

She watched as Remus checked that she was no longer in sight before opening the door a fraction, popping his head out to identify the visitor. Esme half expected Remus to try and close the door as quickly as possible, but to her surprise, after a few seconds of hushed conversation, he opened the door wide and allowed the visitor into the house.

It was an elderly wizard, tall and thin, with long silvery hair and beard, both of which were tucked into his belt. His long robes matched the dark purple of his cloak, but contrasted with the bright blueness of his eyes. In fact, they were much like Esme's, although they were half-hidden by spectacles which were perched on the end of a very crooked nose.

This man was Albus Dumbledore, and Esme, from her position on the bannister, recognised him immediately as the man who had placed her in Remus' care five years previously. Esme swayed slightly on the bannister as terror gripped her. What was he doing here? Was he here to take her away again?

"Esme, can you come downstairs, please?" Remus called up, apparently not noticing the small robin on his bannister. However, Esme knew exactly why he hadn't asked her to transform back into her human form in front of Albus Dumbledore; he didn't want the old wizard to know about her ability. Remus had told Esme when she was nine that when Elizabeth had charmed her daughter into an Animagus, she had been breaking the law.

Silently, Esme hopped off the bannister and landed on the landing, before transforming back into her human form and, after adjusting her hair and skirt, she gradually walked down the stairs, worried what she would be facing.

"Hello, Esme," Albus Dumbledore said politely, his eyes twinkling.

"Esme, this is Professor Albus Dumbledore," Remus said quickly, as though worried Esme would be scared by the presence of what he obviously thought was a stranger. However, Esme simply smiled at both of the wizards politely and nodded her head.

"I remember you," she said quietly and Professor Dumbledore twinkled again. "Are you here to take me away?"

Remus instantly look worried at the prospect of losing Esme so suddenly, but thankfully, the old wizard shook his head.

"No, Esme, I am not here to take you away," he said kindly. "I can see how well you've settled in with Remus, and I certainly would not want to take you away."

"Well, thank you, Albus," Remus said as Esme beamed. "But, if you're not here for Esme, why are you here?"

"I am here to deliver this," Professor Dumbledore said and he pulled a cream envelope out from under his cloak. It was quite small and there was black small writing just visible under Dumbledore's fingers. He held it out to Esme, who took it apprehensively, glancing at Remus. The black writing said; Miss E Prince, Cana Cottage, Broxburn, East Lothian, Scotland.

Despite feeling incredibly confused, as the letter didn't appear to be addressed to her, Esme tore the envelope open and read the following;

Dear Miss Prince

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress.

"Professor Dumbledore," Esme said as politely as possible, "I think you've given me someone else's letter. This is addressed to Miss Prince; I'm Miss Black. And, Remus has already told me that I can't go to Hogwarts…"

The last sentence died in her mouth as she and Remus had already discussed whether she would be allowed to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and they had decided that Remus would home-school her. However, Dumbledore didn't agree with her, or take back the letter. Instead, he simply smiled.

"Actually, that letter is for you, Esme," he said kindly. "Professor McGonagall and I have decided that you should be allowed to attend Hogwarts, just like your mother."

"But, Albus, everyone will know who she is," Remus said worriedly. "Everyone knows what Sirius did, and there will be prejudice towards her."

"Remus, there is no need to trouble yourself with that," Dumbledore said, smiling. "Miss Black will attend under the name of Emily Prince, so people won't be alerted to her real identity."

"I have to pretend to be somebody else?" Esme said quietly and Dumbledore nodded.

"But, she looks like Elizabeth," Remus protested still, as though determined not to allow Esme to leave. "Even if we change her name, she is the spitting image of her mother, and people who knew her will guess who Esme really is."

"Do not worry, Remus," Dumbledore said, and Esme noticed the steely note in his voice as he spoke. "Severus has brewed up a potion that will alter Esme's appearance –"

"I'll look different?" Esme interrupted and regretted it immediately, as Dumbledore looked at her over his half-moon glasses. "I didn't mean to interrupt, Professor, I was just surprised."

"I didn't even notice, Esme," Dumbledore said softly and Esme smiled at his kindness, or rather at the fact she wasn't told off.

"How different will she look, Albus?" Remus asked Esme's question, glancing at the young girl as he spoke.

"Severus has assured me that it will only be her hair colour," Dumbledore said strongly. "As that, and Esme's eye colour, are what mostly connect her to Elizabeth's appearance."

Esme nodded, thinking of her mother's picture. She could see what Dumbledore meant. Remus often said that she looked a lot like Elizabeth; they both had incredibly pale skin, glossy black hair and bright blue eyes. However, Esme's nose was smaller, she had light freckles and her hair had straighter than her mothers, which had more of a curl. Although Remus never confirmed it, Esme suspected that she got those particular features from her father. She definitely had her father's explosive temper, often blowing up when angered by something. However, as her life with Remus was peaceful, she hadn't had a lot of reasons to get angry. The only time she had ever lost her temper so much that she had accidently used magic was when a stray dog had pulled one of her favourite toys out of her hand whilst she was playing in the garden, aged seven.

She had been sitting by the apple tree, quietly playing with her black toy dog, which smelt oddly of strawberry and liquorice, when the mutt had run into the grass and snatched the toy right out of her hand. Esme had been so angry that she had transformed into a tiger and roared at the thing, snarling viciously. It had taken Remus casting a Shield Charm to make her let the dog out of her jaws. He had been furious with her, but Esme had been just as angry. That toy was the one thing that her mother had left her –

"Elizabeth," she said suddenly as something struck her. Both of the wizards turned to look at her, both surprised at the sudden raised volume of her voice. "I don't want to be called Emily. Can I be called Elizabeth?"

Dumbledore beamed down at her and nodded before Remus could say anything.

"I'll organise it straight away," he said, with almost a hint of proudness in his voice. "There is one more thing, before I go. Your mother and your grand-mother, Eileen Prince –"

"That's where you got my new surname from?" Esme interrupted again.

"Quite right, Esme," Dumbledore beamed again. "They both have put money into a safe at Gringotts, which Remus will be able to access to pay for your books and uniform."

"Mum left me money?" Esme asked quietly.

"It seems so," Remus said, and Esme was surprised to see him look confused at the prospect of a mother leaving her daughter money. "Your list will be with your letter, Esme."

Esme looked down at her letter and pulled a second piece of paper out from the envelope, and read;

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS:

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT:

Wand

Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

Set glass or crystal phial

Stelescope set

Brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Esme re-read the letter three times, making sure she fully digested the information, and wondering where on Earth she and Remus were expected to get all of these things from. She was so absorbed in her reading that she hadn't noticed Dumbledore had moved towards the front door.

"With that, I will be off," he said pleasantly, shaking Remus' hand. "Esme, I will see you in a month. Enjoy shopping in Diagon Alley."

And, with that, Dumbledore left the cottage with a swish of his cloak, locking the door behind him. Completely bewildered, and with a fire of excitement burning deep in her stomach, Esme turned back to look at Remus, praying that what everything Dumbledore had said was true. Remus was still staring hard at the door, as though expecting Dumbledore to return and say everything was a joke, and Esme was to remain in the house for the rest of her life.

"What's Diagon Alley?" Esme asked, hoping to break the tension. Remus' eyes snapped to hers, and the confusion in his face instantly vanished and was replaced by a kind smile.

"It's a street in London, where you can buy all of your school things," he said, going back into the kitchen and retrieving their dinner. "We can go there tomorrow, if you want."

Esme chewed her lip thoughtfully, watching as Remus reheated the food with his wand and put it back on the table.

"Am I really going to Hogwarts, Remus?" she whispered, still not daring to believe it. She was sure that Professor Dumbledore was completely trustworthy, but Remus had never lied to her, so until he said the words, she wouldn't really believe she was going to her parent's old school.

"Albus Dumbledore wouldn't lie, Esme," Remus said softly gesturing her to rejoin the table. "If he says that you're going to Hogwarts, then you're going. Although, if we are going to Diagon Alley tomorrow, I will need to contact Severus about the 'hair-changing potion' he seems to have concocted."

Remus' tone on those three words was scornful, as though he didn't believe Esme's uncle had really been able to invent something that simple.

"But, I can really get all of the things on the list?" Esme asked, her eyes shining with wonder. "A wand and robes and everything else?"

Remus smiled at her, pleased that she was excited about her new adventure.

So, the next day, Severus sent an owl to the cottage with the potion that would change Esme' hair colour. The owl arrived around nine in the morning and surprised Remus whilst he was eating his crunchy brown toast, as it screeched through the window and landed with a thump on the kitchen table. Very apprehensively, Esme agreed to take the dark green liquid and swallowed it unhappily. It tasted of onions and stale vinegar and as she gulped it down, it burned the back of her throat.

"You okay?" Remus asked as the young girl spluttered. She nodded as she felt her hair do something very odd. Her fringe seemed to be lengthening and moving to the sides of her face, and from what she would see, it was quickly turning a lighter shade. Her locks also seemed to getting curlier as they swung down her back.

"Remus, what's happening?" Esme asked, standing incredibly still in case movement affected the potion.

"It's all right, don't panic," Remus assured her, watching her hair change its appearance. It was only when his eyes relaxed and he smiled at her that Esme stopped panicking.

"How does it look?" she asked nervously, fingering the material of her jeans. Remus smiled at her, conjuring a mirror out of thin air with his wand. Esme grabbed it tightly and dared to look at her new reflection. She was surprised to see how different she looked, simply by changing her hair colour. Instead of her usual jet black resting softly on her shoulders, with a fringe that often fell into her eyes, all she could see was a mass of dark blonde curls. Even her eyebrows had changed colour. She was more surprised that she could actually see her eyebrows, as her fringe was gone, and instead she had a middle parting with the side locks resting next to her cheeks.

"How long will it stay like this?" Esme asked, turning away from her reflection. Remus looked at the letter that Severus had sent with the potion vial, reading it aloud;

"This amount will last twelve hours."

So, after getting used to her new appearance, and trying to remember her new name, Esme set off with Remus to Diagon Alley.


End file.
